Una Propuesta Interesante
by dora virginia
Summary: El multimillonario Shaoran Li le habría propuesto que fingiera ser su novia con el fin de huir de una boda no deseada. Sakura Kinomoto había aceptado porque le había parecido mucho mejor que seguir peleando con el potentado caballero de cómo debía vigil
1. Chapter 2

**Una Propuesta Interesante**

El multimillonario Shaoran Li le habría propuesto que fingiera ser su novia con el fin de huir de una boda no deseada. Sakura Kinomoto había aceptado porque le había parecido mucho mejor que seguir peleando con el potentado caballero de cómo debía vigilarlo ya que ella como agente secreto de Japón se lo habían encomendado para protegerlos de un grupo de matones que querían su último y más valioso invento un microchip creado por su empresa con alta tecnología

Capitulo 1

Estaba cansada y fastidiada de tanto papeleo y horas extenuantes trabajo. Su jefe y mejor amigo no se le ocurría llamar a otro agente que no fuera ella como si en la organización no tuviera mas gente competitiva y mejor calificada y ahora que había decidido tomar unas merecidas vacaciones su jefe le pedía con urgencia que fuera a su oficina

- Buenos día señorita Sakura – saludaba la secretaría mientras sonreía al ver la cara de fastidio en la chica – El señor Terada la espera -

- Gracias Brigeth – suspira mientras tocaba la puerta de la oficina de su jefe -

- Pasa – repuso el hombre de unos treinta años y bastante atractivo – Como esta mi super agente -

- Vamos Terada no me has hecho venir aquí para halagarme – hizo una mueca esperando que fuera otro caso en el cual ella siempre se vería involucrada

- Veo que me conoces – sonrió – Bien trate de confiar este caso a una de mis otras agentes creo que has escuchado hablar de ella su nombre es Chijaru pero lamentablemente la chica esta hospitalizada -

- Pero ¿que fue lo que paso? – pregunto un tanto asombrada porque según sabía Chijaru era una de las mejores, con mas de diez años de servicio

- Fue un atentado con la persona que protegía – repuso el hombre tomando un expediente que tenía sobre su escritorio para dárselo – Es un magnate de la industria biomecánica algo excéntrico y muy poco amigable según sé -

- Y porque proteger a un hombre así – se cruzo de brazos observando la fotografía que se había caído del expediente – Aunque es muy guapo – pensó – Espero que no me este tanteando para que acepte este caso -

- El no desea a ningún otro agente ya – suspiro con pesar – Pero no tiene opción ya que sus científicos han creado un microchip que revolucionara el mundo entero -

- Y no me digas que hay agentes enemigos que pagarían bien por obtenerlo – repuso irónicamente -

- Así es – asintió su jefe – Y es por eso que te lo pido como un favor personal – repuso mientras observaba la diversidad de rostros que le ponía la joven – Eres una de mis mejores agentes y sabes que no te pediría esto si no fuera necesario -

Sakura seguía observando el expediente sin decir palabra alguna, había sacado ya los pasajes de avión rumbo ha Francia en donde su querida prima la esperaba – suspiro serenamente ante la mirada de su jefe quien esperaba una respuesta – Ok pero será mi último caso de este mes –

- Sabía que no me fallarías – sonrió – Además que tu viaje a Francia no se cancelara después de todo, pues es allá donde debes encontrarte con el señor Li -

- Por lo menos eso me grada – dijo algo resignada ante la situación

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Como te sientes amigo mío – repuso un joven apuesto de ojos azules y cabello negrecido de porte elegante que se notaba de que cuna había llegado – Supe por unos de tus guardaespaldas lo sucedido con la joven Chijaru -

- Lamentable – repuso el joven de mirada castaña y cabellos del mismo color – La agencia piensa mandarme a otra agente – hizo mueca -

- Vamos Shaoran sabes que tus padres no correrán el riesgo que su único hijo varón peligre – sonrió – Además que no se como no te fijaste en Chijaru era muy hermosa -

- Igual que todas – sostuvo su mirada en el último informe sobre el microchip – Hasta que no acabe con esto mi vida esta pendiente de un hilo -

- Ayer tu padre me informó que dos de sus hombres vendrán a protegerte mientras llegue la nueva agente -

- Y para que mi padre envía a alguien, si estas tu pegado como un chicle todo el día de mi – bufo algo cansado de la situación

- Pero que desconsiderado eres – repuso irónicamente Eriol – No dejaría a mi mejor amigo mientras este en peligro -

- Hay si tu – se mofo – Mira lo único que deseo es que esta nueva chica sea ágil y no vaya a ser otra víctima de esos desgraciados -

- Pues a tu padre le agrado su expediente – alego – Y además pude ver una fotografía que es muy hermosa -

- Ya sabía yo que no venías darme los buenos días – suspiro – Me imagino que iras conmigo el día que deba recogerla al aeropuerto -

- Pues claro que clase de amigo sería si no fuera así – sonrió pícaramente – Y que has sabido de tu sensual novia -

- Sabes muy bien que ella no es mi novia – replico con fastidio

- Pero ella repite hasta el cansancio que lo es – respondió Eriol – Además de que en una conferencia de prensa en su último desfile lo confirmo ante millones de televidentes -

- De eso me entere hace unos días – repuso algo serio Shaoran – Y no creas que no reclame – suspiro – pero la muy desvergonzada me dijo que no me enojara que ella sabía que yo la quería -

- Pero que mujer más vanidosa – hizo una mueca Eriol – Si quieres un consejo amigo págale con la misma moneda -

- No comprendo lo que dices – repuso algo desconcertado Shaoran

- Dile a al prensa que ya tienes novia y que no es precisamente Kassandra -

- Estas loco – refunfuño

- Aunque eso sería problemático pues tendrías que presentarla y evidentemente no podrías porque no existe – después de meditar un rato se le ocurrió otra idea – Espera n momento…podrías decir que no deseas presentarla para que no sea asediada por la prensa o sea víctima de algún atentado -

- Sabes estas loco – replico un tanto pensativo – Pero tu historia me parece buena ya que así me librare de dos pájaros de un tiro… por una parte todo el mundo sabrá lo mentirosa que es Kassandra y por otro lado la prensa no me molestara porque sabrán que no les presentaré a tal chica -

- Ya vez que soy útil en algo – le sonrió

- Lo malo es que mi madre pondrán el grito en le cielo – suspiro – Ella cree que Kassandra es la mujer adecuada para mí -

- Es por eso que se aprovecha en decir esas falsedades – comento Eriol – Tu madre y ella planean con atraparte -

- Eso ya lo veremos -

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Que lastima Sakura que vendrás a Francia – suspiro su prima y mejor amiga - Pero no precisamente a hospedarte en mí casa -

- Lo se Tomoyo y créeme que me a pena mucho esta situación, pero sabes que mi trabajo es así-

- Y para cuando es tu viaje -

- Mi jefe quiere que este mañana mismo así que el vuelo será como a las siete de la mañana -

- Entonces iré a recogerte para que desayunemos juntas y después te dejo donde ese caballero que tienes que cuidar -

- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte, que no los cuido – sonrió – La palabra correcta es protegerlos de personas que quieran hacerles daño -

- Bueno pues es lo mismo – rió la joven de ojos azules – Es como si fueras a cuidar a un niño que sus padres no desean que se lo rapten o le hagan daño -

- Ok – suspiro Sakura – Pero ya voy a descansar a sí que no vemos mañana el aeropuerto -

- Chao prima – Tomoyo colgó el teléfono y Sakura se disponía a dormir cuando escucho el timbre del teléfono nuevamente

- Que haces monstruo – resopló una fuerte por el otro lado del teléfono

- No crees que es muy tarde para estar molestándome hermano – bosteza la chica volviendo a cerrar los ojos pero con el auricular en el oído

- Me informaron que ibas a reemplazar a Chijaru -

- Así es – suspira la chica – Es por eso que llamas -

- Pues la verdad creo que es algo peligroso para ti – replico el moreno – Pero sé que tú lo harás aunque tu hermano te diga lo contrario -

- Si ya me conoces para que tenemos esta conversación – volvió a suspirar

- Es que siempre tengo la esperanza de algún día me hagas caso y te salgas de la agencia -

- Hemos hablado de esto más de un millón de veces -

- Eso lo sé – suspiro – Pero tu vida corre peligro día con día y yo permanezco alejado de ti casi siempre -

- Se que estás preocupado por mi – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa su hermana – Pero es mi trabajo el mismo que tienes tu -

- Pero es que… -

- Quiero que dejes de preocuparte ya que no me pasará nada malo -

- Pero si hay algún problema no dudes en llamarme -

- Te prometo que lo haré y ahora déjame dormir mi vuelo sale mañana temprano y no deseo estar ojerosa -

- Ok pequeña -

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Es una lastima que nuestro último plan allá fallado y que aquella hermosa chica que lo protegía saliera lastimada -

- Nuestro Jefe lo quiere muerto y ese invento en sus manos en menos de tres días -

- Vamos no creo que eso sea posible – repuso muy sereno el joven – Ya que con este último atentado deben haberle doblado la vigilancia a él y a todas las instalaciones del complejo de investigación de la agencia -

- Ya veremos la forma – contesto el otro un poco alterado – Lo importantes es saber a quien mandarán de la agencia de inteligencia Japonesa -

- Me puse en contacto con uno de mis espías y me informo que es una chica de nombre Sakura Kinomoto – replico leyendo un expedienté – Experta en artes marciales, adiestrada en todo tipo de armas, habla mas de diez idioma incluyendo dialectos africanos entre otros ha trabajado en misiones secretas para agencias Estadounidense como la ONU, la CIA y FBI -

- Por lo que me dices parece que estamos hablando de la hija de James Bon -

El joven ante él soltó una carcajada – Yo pense lo mismo – contesto – Y me asombre que es muy joven para estos menesteres pero su familia ha estado en esto por más de tres generaciones –

- Vaya una chica que desde que nació fue entrenada para esto – suspiro – Y no sabes para cuando estará en el país -

- Me imagino que la agencia la mandará inmediatamente – supuso – Aunque me dolió mucho que aquella chica tan linda fuera lastimada espero que esta no corra con la misma suerte -

- No me digas que ahora te dio por tener compasión – se bufó el hombre que por su confección atlética y algunos rasgos físicos no pasaba de los treinta años

- No seas idiota y sabes porque te lo estoy diciendo – suspiro quedamente antes de continuar – Cada vez que intentamos hacer algo para terminar con nuestro trabajo algo pasa -

- La próxima vez te aseguro que no fallaremos aunque eso sea llevarnos a todo el mundo por delante – replico con un brillo de malicia en su voz - sabes donde estará el joven Li

- En la Universidad de Francia según mis fuentes – repuso sosteniendo unos papeles – Está vez no fallará nuestro plan -

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sakura había llegado sin ningún contratiempo a Francia – ¿Donde se encontrara Tomoyo? – repuso observando la gente ir y venir de todos lados – No puedo creerlo – miro su reloj –

- Sakuraaaaaaa – grito la joven desde la multitud mientras se acercaba a ella – Lo siento mucho pero me distraje con dos jóvenes que traían un gran cartelon con tu nombre

Sakura recordó las palabras de su jefe en esos momentos

Flash

- Recuerda que te estarán esperando en el aeropuerto esa mañana -

- Me imagino que empezaré mi labor inmediatamente que entre a suelo Francés – repuso la chica de ojos verdes

- Así es – afirmo su jefe – El señor Hien Li desea que su hijo no corra más riesgos -

- Ok – asintió la chica – Si no hay más remedio -

Su jefe sonrió y ella salió del despacho rumbo a su departamento esa tarde

FIN DEL FLASH

La chica suspiró – ¡Rayos! Que torpe de mi parte – repuso con pesar – Se me olvido que mi jefe me dijo que a lo mejor mandarían a alguien para recogerme –

- Entonces que haremos – pregunto Tomoyo

- Iremos a donde los jóvenes y les diré que me recojan en tu casa en horas de la tarde -

- Crees que acepten – suspiro su prima – No creo que les agrade que no vayas con ellos –

- Les diré que solo deseo desayunar y pasar medio día con mi prima y después iré a mis labores -

- Te diré donde fue que los vi – repuso caminando delante de su prima – Allá están – señalando el sitio -

- Buenos días – saludo Sakura – Lamento mucho la espera pero se me olvido por completo que vendrían a recogerme y es por eso que mi prima Tomoyo lo hizo -

- Buenos días señoritas – hizo una reverencia el joven de ojos azules observando a Tomoyo – Mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa y él es Li Shaoran -

- Señor Li – se asombro la chica – Pero yo pensé… que … -

- Decidí que sería mejor recogerla yo mismo – repuso acercándose a ella – Lamento si ha sido un inconveniente de nuestra parte -

- No se preocupe y lamento mucho que haya pasado esta confusión – dudo u poco al ver aquel hombre pues era mucho más atractivo en persona que en esa foto del expediente

- Creo que es mejor que vayas con los caballeros – repuso Tomoyo con una sonrisa ya que había notado aquella mirada tan inquisitiva tanto de Sakura como la del joven Li – No creo que sea correcto que desatiendas tu trabajo por mi -

- Pero Tomoyo no creo que sea conveniente que te deje sola despees que has tenido la molestia de venirme a buscar -

- No te preocupes creo quetomaré un taxi y me iré a casa y después cuando este desocupada llámame e iremos cenar o de compras como gustes -

- Segura – repuso Sakura

- Segura amiga – sonrió

- Pues si no es indiscreto de mi parte puedo llevarla a casa ya que ambos trajimos nuestros vehículos – repuso Eriol con una sonrisa

- No se preocupe no quiero ser una molestia -

- No es ninguna molestia y de paso puede venir a cenar con nosotros esta noche y así podrá estar con la señorita Sakura – este miró a Shaoran el cual suspiro asintiendo su mejor amigo nuca cambiara

- Me encantará cenar con ustedes y muchas gracias – sonrió Tomoyo

**Horas más tarde en la Residencia Li **

- Sakura se había puesto para bajar a cenar un elegante conjunto conformado por unos pantalones en color beige y una camisa de seda en tonalidad blanca con unos perfectos zapatos en el color del pantalón – Parece que más que una misión, estoy haciendo vida social – unos leves toques a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos – puede pasar -

- Buenos noches señorita Kinomoto – hizo una reverencia ante la joven – El señor Li me ha pedido que la escolte hasta el comedor -

- Estoy lista – repuso tomando el brazo del hombre – Y los padres del señor Li no cenarán con nosotros -

- Ellos en estos momentos salieron de viajes por asunto de negocios que le urgían en Estados Unidos, pero estarán aquí dentro de tres días -

El pasillo era extenso y a lo largo de él en sus paredes había innumerables pinturas de gran belleza, al llegar no había percatado del lugar ya que se encontraba algo cansada del viaje. Al bajar las escaleras pudo ver la fina madera en la cual estaban construidas, también observo el fino piso de mármol y por último las grandes estatuas que se encontraban a lo largo del gran salón – Esto es hermoso - pensó cuando se habían detenido en dos enormes puertas figurándose que detrás de ellas estaba el comedor –

- Buenas noche señorita Sakura – se levanto Shaoran al verla entrar del brazo de Wei, minutos antes en su habitación se le había ocurrido una idea genial de cómo escabullirse de la de despampanante Kassadran solo esperaba que la joven delante de él aceptara tan descabellada idea – Espero que su habitación sea de su total agrado – repuso con una agradable sonrisa

- Es preciosa – contestó ella al verlo directamente a los ojos era guapo muy guapo – Y no estarían el señor Eriol y mi prima – pregunto tratando de desviar esos pensamientos

- Eriol me envió un mensaje que estaba retrasado pero que ya venían en camino – repuso mientras Wei acomodaba el asiento de la joven - Señorita Sakura creo que antes de los demás lleguen deseo a ser le una propuesta y esta claro que esto ayudará para que siempre este cerca de mi pero sin que nadie sepa que uno de los agentes que me custodian -

- No lo comprendo señor Li -

- Por favor déjeme decirle que las formalidades están de más – repuso tomando un sorbo de su copa de coñac – Llámeme Shaoran ya que pasaremos mucho tiempo junto y no creo que lo de señor me quede bien, además no estoy tan viejo -

- Como digas Shaoran -

- He hablado con su jefe y él me ha dicho que es original la idea y que cree que lo menos que mis enemigos pensarían es que alguien tan cercano a mí sea un agente, además que me ayudará a espantar ha alguien – se levanto de su asiento parándose delante de ella -

Sakura lo miró – Este si que era un tipo extraño

- Quiero que finja que es mi novia -

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Queeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

- Por favor tome asiento y no se alarme no le estoy proponiendo matrimonio – sonrió él – Mi madre pretende que me case con la hija de un importante senador de Japón -

- Voy a matar a mi jefe – susurró ella bajito – ¿Pero porque yo? solo estoy aquí para cuidar su espalda -

- No tengo a quien más recurrir y le pregunte a su jefe y él me dijo que no era mala la idea ya que así estaría mas tiempo conmigo en todos mis actos y reuniones

- De acuerdo – suspiró ella con resignación - Aunque creo que a mi hermano no le gusta nada la noticia – pensó

- Bien – repuso con una sonrisa Shaoran – Esta es la historia: Nos conocemos desde hace unos meses. No vemos continuamente en mi piso de Londres y está semana hemos tenido cita en varias ciudades Europeas y…– se quedo unos minutos callado para pensar mejor que podría haber faltado – Estoy loco por usted por que es bella, inteligente y sexy. ¿Podrá recordar todo lo que le dije? -

- ¿Y usted? – pregunto irónicamente

Shaoran la miró con resignación – Creo que esto no será nada fácil – pensó - ¿Podrá representar el papel?

- Eso espero – dijo cuando vio entrar a Wei seguido del joven Eriol y su prima saludando con efusión a los presentes -

- Perdonen por el retraso – repuso el joven ingles mientras él ofrecía una silla a Tomoyo – El tráfico esta horrible -

- No te preocupes la señorita Sakura y yo no empezábamos todavía –

- I dígame señorita Sakura lleva mucho en esta profesión – pregunto el joven de ojos azules que la miraba interesado en su respuesta

- Hace más de diez años – contesto ella tomando un poco de la sopa de su cuchara – Mi familia ha estado en este trabajo por mas de tres generaciones -

- Entonces no hablamos con ninguna novata – sonrió Eriol – Valla tu padre si puso empeño esta vez para que le mandaran a la mejor -

- Pero usted es tan… -

- Joven – Concluyo la chica de ojo verdes – Señor Shaoran no se equivoque conmigo o es que acaso no ha leído mi expediente -

Él negó con la cabeza – Mi trabajo es tan absorbente que ha veces me temo que no tengo tiempo de leer todos los expedientes que están en mi escritorio -

- Entiendo – suspiro ella – Pues tengo veintisiete años y comencé en esto cuando apenas tenía cumplido los dieciocho… mi padre había empezado a esa misma edad al igual que mi abuelo y de igual manera también mi hermano -

- Vaya toda la familia – se sorprendió Shaoran – Y ha realizado trabajos de extremo riesgosos – pregunto no creyendo que tal hermosura de mujer fuera ruda

- A si es – confirmo – He trabajado no solo aquí en Japón y Hong Kong si no para varias agencias internacionales como el FBI y La CIA para EEUU en Rusia para la policía secreta, en Londres por la Interpol y otras cuantas más-

- A quien le habían mandado – trunco el ceño Eriol – Parece que ella sola, fuera una artillería completa – pensó

- Y bien ¿tiene alguna otra pregunta? – suspiro Sakura pues jamás había tenido que hablar de ella misma con un cliente y menos de que hubiera alguno que le haya propuesto lo que este le dijo minutos antes

- Pues no has dicho que eres cariñosa, que te gusta leer, escuchar algo de música clásica y que realmente eres buena en la cocina – sonrió su prima y mejor amiga que en toda la velada había estado en silencio

Sakura tenia una enorme gota sobre la cabeza – Creo que esas partes de mi vida no le interesan al señor Li –

- Está en un error – repuso Shaoran con una sonrisa cosa que dejo con expectación a Eriol y Tomoyo – Me servirá para nuestro plan -

- ¿Cuál plan? - pregunto Eriol

- Después te lo comentaré – le sostuvo la mirada a su amigo – Por ahora es mejor que terminemos de cenar o se nos enfriara la comida -

continuara…

Bueno creo que ahí va otro historia no sé si seré buena o no pero estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo y gracias a los que siguen la historia que no he podido completar "El Pacto".

Esta la estoy escribiendo a la par con la otra pero es porque una pequeña amiga me dio una idea y la he puesta en práctica

Bueno espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

- ¿Crees que nuestro hijo este bien? – pregunto una mujer muy elegante a su marido quien dejaba de leer el periódico en esos momentos

- No te preocupes mujer – suspiro – Terada me dijo que me enviaría a la mejor –

- La señorita Chijaru era buena y mira que le sucedió a la pobre -

- Esta vez es diferente – repuso abrazando a su esposa mientras caminaban hacia el avión privado de la familia – Ella es la mejor -

- ¡Y porque no te envió a esa chica desde un principio! – repuso algo enojada mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos

- Estaba en una misión en Londres – le contesto su marido algo cansado de tantas preguntas – Algo de un tráfico de armas -

- ¡Dios mío! – se alarmo la mujer – Debe ser toda una experta en estas cosas-

- Es la mejor ya te lo dije – le sostuvo la mirada su marido – Solo que cuando la conozcas te parecerá algo joven -

- ¡¡¡Joven!!! -

- Solo tiene veintisiete años – sonrió

- Pero es de la misma de edad de la de nuestro Shaoran -

- Así es -

- ¿Es bonita? – pregunto aun más curiosa la mujer

- Digamos que es un bombón – repuso Hien Li sabiendo lo que la mente de su esposa imaginaba en esos momentos

- Creo que a Kassandra no le gustará que una mujer tan joven este cerca de nuestro hijo ya vez como se puso cuando Chijaru estaba con nosotros -

Hien Li hizo un gesto de desaprobación hacia su esposa – Mi querida Heiran no crees que tu hijo deba decidir con quien quiere casarse el día de mañana-

- Kassandra es una buena chica – se cruzo de brazos pues no era la primera vez que discutían el tema

- Pero Shaoran te ha dicho en tantas ocasiones que él no la ama – suspiro – Y aun así quiere metérsela por los ojos – bufó – Además que no me gusto que estuviera diciéndole a esos reporteros que son novios cuando nuestro hijo ni por enterado sé a dado -

- Hable con Kasssandra de eso – repuso con seriedad – Y ella se ha disculpado por la manera en que hizo las cosas pero entiéndela ama a nuestro hijo y el ni siquiera le para bola -

- Y no creo que lo haga – susurro su marido a su oído – Y no lo hará jamás -

- Que bueno que el señor Li me haya ofrecido su hospitalidad esta noche – sonrió Tomoyo mientras se acomodaba el pijama que Sakura le presto -

- Es que le pusiste una cara de perro apaleado – repuso su amiga mientras leía unos papeles – Cuando vea a mi jefe lo voy a matar -

- Por lo que me dijiste del joven Shaoran – la miro con picardía

- Lo que él intenta es absurdo – suspiro la chica – Mira que hacerme pasar por su novia – se tapo la cara con las manos – Ni yo misma me creo el cuento-

- Vamos Sakura eres una joven hermosa y todavía estas soltera y a lo mejor lo que comienza como una simple mentira acabe como el más soñado cuento de hadas que haya existido -

- ¡Tomoyo! -¿Qué iba a ser con ella? Por alguna absurda razón, su prima siempre estaba intentando arreglar su vida amorosa, como si ella no tuviera ya suficientes cosas de que preocuparse

- No me mires con esa cara Sakura Kinomoto – se cruzo de brazos Tomoyo – Alguna vez debieras aprender a soñar -

- No sabes lo que dices – se tiro sobre su cama – Eso nunca me sucederá a mi -

Tomoyo la tomo de las manos y la miro a la cara – No olvides que todos tenemos sueños y se que los tuyos muy pronto se realizaran solo ten fe-

Sakura bajo los ojos – Lo siento Tomoyo es que… a veces siento que mi vida no tiene sentido, me gusta mi trabajo me siento feliz con la familia que tengo pero… muy dentro de mi… yo –

- Se a lo que te refieres – repuso su amiga – Hay veces que me siento así… pero hablando de otro tema desde mañana serás la novia de Shaoran Li y ya que el señor Li ha sido tan generoso que pase una temporada con usted tendrás que lucir mis últimos diseños -

- Tomoyo traje suficiente equipaje para la estadía en París -

- Sakurita no seas mala – Tomoyo puso cara de cachorro

- Ok – repuso la chica de ojos verdes – Pero no quiero que te excedas -

- ¡¡¡¡Que le dijiste que!!!! -

- Lo que oíste – repuso él y su boca se curvo en una involuntaria sonrisa – No es acaso la idea, que tu mismo me metiste en la cabeza -

- Pero no creí que la pusieras en practica tan rápido y menos con la señorita Sakura -

- Es perfecta no lo crees – susurro mirando por el amplio balcón desde su habitación el cielo que esa noche sé vía iluminado por las estrellas -

- ¿Disculpa? -

- Digo… la idea es fantástica no lo crees – repuso con rapidez, tratando de ser coherente, el y su gran boca.

- ¡Ha! te refieres a la idea – repuso un tanto dudoso Eriol – Si crees que la puedan hacer creíble al público -

- Vamos los reporteros lo creen todo – bufo – no será difícil hacerlos pensar que una joven tan atractiva sea mi novia -

- Así que piensas que la señorita Kinomoto es atractiva – sonrió con malicia – No será que te gusta -

Shaoran lo miro con el ceño fruncido – No soy igual que tu que a la primera falda que vez sales detrás –

- A lo mejor este Don Juan dejará sus tenis colgados – se encogió de hombros

- ¡Tu! Por favor a quien quieres engañar – repuso con sarcasmos – Desde que te conozco que por cierto es casi toda una vida nunca te has enamorado y vas a decirme que ahora te pico el mosquito del amor -

- Y por que no – repuso el inglés con tranquilidad – Siempre hay un lugar y un tiempo para todo -

Shaoran se quedo por un instante en silencio meditando y una idea se cruzo rápidamente en su mente – No lo puedo creer –

- No puedes creer que -

- Es la señorita Daidougi -

Eriol sonrió – Bravo pensé que tendría que esperar más tiempo para que el despistado de mi amigo se diera cuenta –

- Pero solo tiene un día de conocerla -

- El amor no tiene ni tiempo ni hora de llegada amigo mío -

- Solo te advierto una cosa – le dijo apuntándole con el dedo – Mientras las señoritas y me refiero más por la señorita Daidogi estén en esta casa quiero total y absoluto respeto hacia sus personas ¡entendido! -

- Amigo me tratas como si fuera un depravado sexual -

Shaoran lo miro con el ceño fruncido y Eriol solo asintió con la cabeza para aceptar su condición

- Kassandra – saludo efusivamente una rubia que extendía sus brazos para saludarla – Me alegra que hayas podido venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños -

Rachel amiga – le dio un abrazo con emoción - Me costo un poco convencer a Fausto pero ya vez aquí estoy -

- Ese Jefe tuyo es un abusivo – suspira su amiga – Y ya convenciste a ese bombón de Shaoran Li para que sea tu novio -

- Es un idiota – sonrió con malicia – Pero de alguna o de otra lo atraparé -

- Pues no estoy muy convencida de eso querida – sonrió Rachel – Está tarde lo vi en el aeropuerto con una chica y déjame decirte que es una belleza -

- A lo mejor era una pariente o una amiga de la infancia – sonó preocupada

- Puede que si, pues no lo vi en ningún plan romántico ya que también iba con Hiraguizawa y otra joven -

- Debo ir a darle una visita después de mi desfile mañana en la tarde – agrego Kassandra

- Es mejor asegurar que lo de una este bien – repuso su amiga quien alegre saludaba a otro invitado que había llegado en esos momentos y se acercaba a las jóvenes – Paolo que gusto que hayas podido venir -

- Por favor y perderme el cumpleaños de una de mis mejores amigas jamás – repuso una sonrisa - Hola preciosa Kassandra – repuso el chico tomando la delgada mano de la joven y posando un ligero beso en ella – Me ha hecho muy feliz que estés en París -

- Gracias Paolo – se sonrojo la joven – También es un gusto volverte a ver -

- Y es cierto que ya tienes novio -

- Aun no pero a lo mejor les doy una sorpresa – sonrió Kassandra – Y cuantos días te quedarás en París -

- Una semana más o menos, todo depende de los negocios de mi padre -

- Quizás podamos ir a bailar los tres – repuso la Rachel – Y de paso demostrarle a ese idiota de Shaoran Li que el no es le único pretendiente que tienes -

- No es mala la idea – agregó – Y de paso le mostramos la ciudad a Paolo -

Aunque sus dos amigos conversaban amenamente Kassandra estaba un poco inquieta ante lo que su amiga le había revelado – No dejaré que nadie nos separé amor y creo que después de aquí iré a darte una visita – pensó con brillo en su mirada – Tú y tu dinero serán míos y de eso me encargo yo y la muy estúpida de mi suegra que cree que soy una buena niña –

- Porque estas despierta Sakura -

- chhhhhh – repuso la oji verde a Tomoyo que seguía haciéndole señas para que guardara silencio

- Quédate aquí – susurro Sakura quien llevaba un arma en la mano – Cierra la puerta y no le habrás a nadie -

- Pero… ¿que vas a ser? -

- Mi trabajo – repuso mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y oía que Tomoyo le ponía llave, bajo las escaleras con mucho cuidado sosteniendo en alto su arma – Son tres hombres – pensó al ver las tres sombras caminar pausadamente hacia la biblioteca – Deben creer que el señor Li guarda los planos del diseño de su invento en la casa – con pasos suaves y lentos camino hacia su objetivo – Bueno manos a la obra – Ya en el marco de la puerta que daba justo a la biblioteca se giro bruscamente con su arma en arma – ¡¡¡¡Quietos!!!! – grito

- Queridas somos tres – sonrió el hombre que estaba casi en frente de ella – Acaso piensas que te será facil -

- Nunca lo pensé de esa manera – sonrió la chica como si aquello le pareciera gracioso cosa que enfado más a los hombres delante de ella y eso hizo que ella agregara – Pero me encantan los retos – repuso coquetamente

En esos momentos Shaoran y Eriol habían salido de sus habitaciones al escuchar los ruidos en la parte inferior de la mansión

- Es Sakura – repuso Shaoran quien caminaba apresurado para ir en rescate de la chica mientras Eriol lo seguía muy de cerca, pero algo lo hizo detenerse abruptamente

- Que forma de pelear amigo mió – se asombro Eriol ante la destreza de la joven

Y era que Sakura en un solo movimiento de artes marciales había desarmado a los tres hombres quienes la miraban con desprecio – Y bien quieren seguir peleando – repuso la chica con sarcasmos

Dos de ellos salieron corriendo hacia fuera de la biblioteca y salieron por las puertas que daban a los jardines sin que Eriol o Shaoran pudieran detenerlos – A no… tú… no te irás – el tercero trato de escapar pero en un movimiento rápido de Sakura quien ya con su arma en mano le disparó justo en la pierna – Bien tu nos dirás todo lo que queremos saber –

- Maldita me has disparado -

- No seas llorón – se cruzó de brazos – Además no te morirás por eso -

La mirada de Shaoran estaba petrificada, jamás en sus años de vida había conocido a una chica similar – Sakura creo que debemos esperar a la policía –

- Antes de que llegue quiero conversar con nuestro invitado – arrodillándose junto al hombre que estaba justo en el piso – Nos dirás para quién trabajas-

- Acaso crees que me atemorizas – repuso aquel hombre un poco sudoroso por el dolor en su pierna – Puedes hacer lo que quieras no te diré nada -

Sakura se acercó mas al hombre hasta quedo a unos centímetros de su rostro – Sabes que puedo hacer que dentro de la cárcel te hagan una visita – ella se separó y noto en el rostro del aquel hombre una palidez y una angustia. Comprendiendo que él había entendido perfectamente sus palabras

- No puedes hacer eso – repuso asustado, claro que sabia cual eran esas visitas, no era la primera vez que iba a parar a una cárcel y menos que lo amenazaran dentro de ella – Eres una de la ley -

Ella sonrió con malicia levantándose y dándole la espalda – A veces debemos usar sus mismas tácticas –

En esos momentos se oyeron las sirenas llegar y el mayordomo de la familia se apresuro en abrir la puerta mientras Tomoyo bajaba cautelosamente las escaleras pues se sentía angustiada por su prima –

- Sakura estás bien – se apresuro a decir la joven al verla conversar con Shaoran

- Me encuentro bien – sonrió la chica – Pero es mejor que subas a la habitación y no te muevas de ahí hasta que llegue -

- Creo la señorita Sakura tiene razón – dijo Eriol acercándose a ellas – Ven yo te acompaño -

Tomoyo iba a protestar pero no tuvo tiempo pues Eriol la tomaba por la cintura y la guiaba hacia las escaleras

- Buenas noches agente Kinomoto, señor Li – saludo formalmente un hombre de aspecto serio

- Buenas noches comandante – saludo Sakura con el mismo tono de voz – Tres hombres allanaron la casa del señor LI – repuso la chica viendo como dos oficiales se llevaban al detenido – Lastimosamente solo pude atrapar a uno -

El capitán frunció el ceño al ver al tipo – Un disparo y un labio roto creo que te estas ablandando Kinomoto – sonrió cosa que no le grado a la aludida – La última vez que tuvimos que recoger ha alguien lo sacamos en camilla y duró más de dos semanas en coma -

Shaoran aunque estaba ahí, seguía en silencio – Es que esa chica podía ser más ruda – pensó – Como era posible que una joven tan bella y elegante pudiera ser un arma mortal –

- Acaso no siempre me dices que dejo a un posible testigo en vías de extinción – repuso sarcásticamente y un poco apenada al ver que Li todavía seguía en la misma habitación cosa que inmediatamente notó el Jefe de la policía lo cual le hizo hacer conjeturas del comportamiento tan extraño de la chica

- Ok tu ganas Kinomoto – hizo una vuelta para retirarse pero se detuvo al lado de Shaoran que lo observo extrañado – Esta vez tiene a una buena chica – repuso el comandante a Li – No la pierdas -

Mientras el comandante se retiraba Li pensó en sus palabras – Una buena chica – pensó – A lo mejor me trato decir que era una buena agente – su mirada se detuvo para observarla. Era totalmente diferente a la que recogió en la mañana en el aeropuerto quizás más fría y más distante ni él mismo lo sabía. Acaso eso era lo que le atraía de la castaña y que trato decir el comandante con que se estaba ablandando, es que acaso no demostró todas sus habilidades –

- Señor Li – repuso Wei – Tiene una llamada de su prima Meiling en la línea privada en la Biblioteca -

- Gracias Wei – dijo este – Debe estar preocupada – pensó - ya que su prima vivía en la mansión de al lado junto con su esposo y sus dos niños Yahico de tres y Sanko de dos y con el barullo no solo ella si no los vecinos debieron enterarse del suceso. Cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y se apresuro a contestar – Meiling-

- Shaoran te encuentras bien – suspiro su prima al oírlo por el teléfono

- Estoy bien – contesto – Solo fue un robo mal frustrado – repuso sentándose en la silla

- Y me lo dices así tan tranquilo – se oyó enojada

- La señorita Kinomoto hizo un buen trabajo esta noche si no fuera porque estaba aquí en la casa las cosas hubieran pasado a mayores -

- La señorita Kinomoto – pregunto algo extrañada

-Te dije que me mandarían un nuevo agente – repuso sacando de dudas a su prima – Y es una de las mejores si viera como desarmo a esos hombres –

- ¡Escucho bien o oigo un poco de admiración a la chica! – Sonrió su prima un poco mas aliviada por lo anterior y dispuesta a divertirse un poco con él

- Bueno hace un buen trabajo es justo que le de su mérito – suspiro – Ahora ve a dormir y te prometo que mañana en la mañana iré hacerte una visita -

- Claro que no – dijo la chica confundiendo a su primo – Yo pasare a almorzar y así conoceré a la agente -

- Pero…-

- No hay pero que valga y ahora descansa que mañana te veré -

Shaoran cerró el teléfono – Y ahora que haría – pensó – Creo que ahora debo decirle la verdad a Meiling ya que no sabe nada de mi plan y podría arruinarlo delante de Kassandra y mi madre –

- Señor Li – se oyó decir desde el marco de la puerta

- Le dije que me llamara Shaoran – contesta él

- Ok Shaoran – suspira – Ya puedes descansar según los oficiales el comandante dio ordenes de seguir mañana temprano con las investigaciones- Yo iré a dar una vuelta por los jardines para ver que el perímetro este asegurado -

- No será peligroso – preguntó él aunque rápidamente pensó – Pero que rayos si esta mujer es más peligrosa para mis enemigos que ellos para ella – sonrió – Puedo acompañarla, no tengo sueño y eso me ayudara un poco para relajarme de lo ocurrido esta noche -

- Esta bien – repuso ella un tanto insegura porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo ese hombre provocaba en ella sensaciones que jamás había experimentado – Por favor no creo que halla peligro pero es mejor que en todo el trayecto no se separe de mí – aunque deseaba tenerlo a cien metros lejos de ella

Ambos caminaron en silencio mientras ella se concentraba en cada área del jardín. Shaoran solo la examinaba a ella, sus hermosa piernas, su delicada y bien formada cintura, era toda una delicia – Podría hacerle amor aquí mismo – suspiro

Ella a pesar de estar en lo suyo se había percatado de cómo él la observaba y eso la hacia sentir nerviosa y acalorada, algo deseaba muy dentro de ella que esos brazos masculinos la acogieran y la hicieran sentir… - Sakura Kinomoto no es hora ni el lugar para estar pensando esas cosas – suspiro algo sofocada y acalorada - ¿Qué diablos me pasa?- Pero al estar tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se percató que la raíz de un árbol de cerezo estaba levantada cosa que hizo tropezar a la chica y si no fuera por los hábiles reflejos de su acompañante hubiera caído al piso haciéndose daño

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó aún sosteniéndola en brazos

Las manos de Shaoran eran cálidas… y fuertes… y su contacto hacia que se le erizara la piel - Si gracias – respondió ella rápidamente y se alejó de su agarre –Es mejor que entremos – repuso encaminándose a la casa mientras saludaba a dos del cuerpo de seguridad del empresario que por ordenes tenían que permanecer vigilando el perímetro

- ¿Siempre eres así? -

Sakura lo miró algo desconcertada – Así ¿cómo? –

- Tan fría en tu trabajo -

- No puedo tener ningún tipo de error en este trabajo Shaoran – musitó – Es por eso que soy la mejor en mi ramo -

- Pero de vez en cuando tienes que tener unos minutos para ti -

- Tal vez – respondió – Pero solo me doy esos minutos cuando sé que mi trabajo ha concluido satisfactoriamente -

- Aun así debes saber que para hacerte pasar por mi novia debes cambiar un poco esa actitud – repuso ligeramente mientras caminaban a paso lento

Entrando en la sala ella se acomodó en un sofá – No había pensado en eso – pensó – Ok y cómo deberé comportarme –

En esos momentos Wei le anunciaba que la señorita Kassandra había llegado–

- Perfecto - él la tomó por las manos y la puso de pie – Quiero me beses y que lo hagas como si fuera la persona que más amas -

El rostro de Sakura se puso pálido – Es necesario esto -

- Para que lo medios crean nuestra supuesta relación, debemos ser lo más convincente que podamos, además que ha llegado la persona a la que quiero espantar -

- Ok – suspiro aunque no sabía como iba a ser eso de pensar que estaba besando a la persona que ella más quería cuando nunca se había enamorado -

- ¿Deseas que empiece yo? -

Sakura solo asintió algo nerviosa

Shaoran la tomó en sus brazos y la besó simulando a la perfección una hambrienta pasión, Sakura se aferró a su cuello para hacer la escena más creíble o eso fue lo que ella misma quería creer. Había algo en aquella sensación de tener su cuerpo tan cálido contra el suyo que olvido el motivo de aquel gesto por unos minutos

Pronto Sakura se percató que una joven muy elegante los observaba desde la entrada de la sala con furia contenida-

Shaoran se apartó ligeramente de ella para susurrarle al oído -¿Nos está mirando?-

- Con mucha curiosidad – respondió Sakura con una gran gota que resbalaba por la nuca

- Bien, démosle un poco más – sonrió él recorriendo el cuello de Sakura con besos seductores haciendo que ella suspirara como si disfrutara de aquella experiencia nueva lo cual hizo que él se sintiera feliz

- Creo que ya le diste suficiente – dijo con cierta dificultad y algo acalorada por la situación

- ¡¡¡Kassandra!!! – dijo él con sorpresa levantando la mirada – No sabía que habías llegado – repuso con una sonrisa – Quiero presentarte a mi prometida Sakura Kinomoto -

Si la mirada matara Sakura hubiera muerto al instante pues la joven no dejaba de mirarla como a un bicho raro

- Vaya, es un placer – repuso Kassandra – Aunque no deja de ser una inesperada sorpresa -

- Cariño creo que debes descansar – repuso Shaoran colocando un beso en sus labios – Yo subiré en unos minutos -

Sakura hizo una inclinación a modo de despedida y caminó para llegar a las escaleras mientras oía una fuerte discusión por parte de la otra joven hacia Shaoran, ella no deseaba admitirlo pero ese beso y las caricias que había sentido por parte de él habían despertado en ella sensaciones que nunca creyó experimentar, entonces escucho que la discusión sé hacia más acalorada y decidió escuchar un poco más –

- ¿Acaso te volviste loco? – repuso indignada – Tú y yo …

- Tú y yo nada – repuso Shaoran tan serenamente – Sakura es la mujer que amo y con quien me casaré y tú no entras en ningún plan de mi vida -

Sakura se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras – Me ama – pensó – Sakura pon los pies bajo la tierra él solo esta siguiendo su plan – repuso mentalmente

- Esto lo sabrá tu madre – gritó Kassandra

- Mi madre no maneja mi vida Kassandra y si yo fuera tú me buscara otro millonario a quien sacarles sus millones -

La chica le dirigió una mirada de odio – No te saldrá con la tuya ya lo verás – repuso indignada antes de marcharse

Shaoran se desplomó sobre el sofá algo desconcertado – ¡Que diablos fue lo que dije!

- Que te casarías conmigo – repuso Sakura desde el marco de la puerta

Continuara …… 

_**Uffffffff si me ha costado este capitulo ya que entre mi trabajo y mis estudios se me hacen cortos los lapsos para sentarme a la computadora bueno creo que me despido y hasta el siguiente**__**capitulo **_

Por favor cualquier comentario sea malo o bueno será bienvenido ya que uno aprende de sus errores y son ustedes los que pueden juzgar si la historia es buena o no

_**Quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que me han enviado sus rewie en lo que concierne al primer capitulo y espero seguir brindándoles mucha acción en cada capitulo y espero no decepcionarlos **_

_**Se despide de ustedes con mucho cariño virginia **_

_**besos**_


	3. Chapter4

_**Capitulo 3**_

La mañana estaba con un clima bastante frío y ella había optado por levantarse temprano para salir hacia la jefatura de policía con un informe detallado de lo ocurrido la noche anterior no sin antes recordar lo que había sucedido después de aquel incidente con la rubia

Flash

Shaoran se desplomo sobre el sofá algo desconcertado – ¡Que diablos fue lo que dije!

- Que te casarías conmigo – repuso Sakura desde el marco de la puerta

- Lo lamento creo que te he metido en un buen lió –

- Pues no veo cual es el problema - repuso ella sentándose a su lado – Que mejor idea de decirle que nos casaríamos es lo que todos los de la prensa pensaran cuando me presentes como tu novia -

- Pues la verdad no lo decía por eso sino por que dirá tu novio o las personas allegadas a ti -

- Si es por eso no te preocupes – sonrió – No tengo novio ya que este tipo de trabajo no me deja mucho para vida social y referente a mi familia ya me las arreglare siempre saben que debemos hacer cosas un tanto locas para poder proteger a quienes nos encomiendan -

- Me alegra eso – susurro mas para si que para la persona que estaba con el

- Dijiste algo – pregunto la chica

- No nada – suspiro - mi prima Meiling desea conocerte así que vendrá mañana para almorzar -

- Pues deberé hacer un encargo temprano – repuso un tanto pensativa - Pero estaré aquí para almorzar -

- Entonces que descanse – se levanto de su asiento e hizo una reverencia – La veré mañana – y se dio la vuelta y se retiro

Fin del flash

- Que dirá mi hermano acerca de todo esto – suspiro – No creo que le guste-

Como era de esperar el papeleo fue largo además de que tuvo que esperar la llamada de su jefe para nuevas órdenes y después de todo aquello tomo un taxi rumbo a la mansión - Sakura suspiro un tanto aliviada al recordar que no le había mencionado nada después de aquel beso tan apasionado en mitad de aquel salón – Después de todo era solo eso una actuación para fingir delante de aquella chica – pensó un tanto desalentada pues no sabía porque por mas que se lo repetía a ella le había gustado estar así con el – Sakura por favor es solo un trabajo solo eso y deja de estar pensando tantas locuras –

- Señorita hemos llegado -

Sakura le agradeció y le pago ya fuera del auto – Muchas gracias – cuando el auto se hubo marchado suspiro quedadamente y entro por el portón siendo saludada por el vigilante que se encontraba de turno en esos momentos

- Buenos días señorita Sakura -

Ella hizo un saludo con la mano y camino algo lento hacia la entrada de la mansión – Espero que Tomoyo no haya salido – Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la casa tuvo un mal presentimiento que pudo comprobar al ver una pequeña lucecita roja que se deslizaba hacia ella -¡¡¡ Maldición!!! – se arrojo contra el piso al sentir el primer disparo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida – rayo – repuso al sentir la sangre caliente escurrirle por la manga camisa de seda blanca que llevaba puesta

- Esta bien señorita – pregunto en voz alta el vigilante quien se encontraba refugiado en una de las pilastra de entrada de casa con su arma en mano –

- Si estoy bien – repuso ella a unos metros del cerca de la puerta y con su arma ya en mano – Puede ver algo -

- Creo que el disparo vino desde aquel lado de la mansión -

Ella le hizo señas de que iría hacia allá y el asintió asiéndole señas de que la seguiría, ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo que se acercara

- Pero no puede ir sola -

- No se preocupe por mi – repuso Sakura mirando hacia todos lados – Los disparos debieron escucharse dentro de la mansión así que es mejor que no deje salir a nadie hasta que yo haya hecho el recorrido y pueda saber que la persona que disparo no este en lo previos porque creo que esto no fue algo a la azar -

- A que se refiere -

- Esto me parece que fue más una advertencia -

- Cuídese por favor – repuso el hombre abriendo la puerta de entrada principal y despareciendo al instante

-Bien espero que no sigas por ahí por que te juro que me pagaras esto que acabas de hacer – hizo el recorrido pero como era suponerse lo que había pensado era cierto no había rastro del franco tirador y además de eso los disparos habían alertado a todos los demás hombres que en esos momentos estaban en los diversos puesto alrededor de casa y ninguno pudo ver a nadie – Diablos mi mejor blusa estropeada eso me pasa por estar pensando estupideces – algo adolorida regreso a la mansión pero se detuvo al ver algo en el piso - No puede ser – recogió una hermosa rosa y escrito en un papel que se hallaba a su lado pudo leer con claridad una frase que ella jamás pensó volver a escuchar – "Para mi ángel" te dije que nos volveríamos a ver – Echa una furia aventó la rosa al piso y la aplasto con el zapato luego escondió la nota en su saco y se dirigió hacia la casa, encontró con que estaba Shaoran junto con Tomoyo esperándola

- Dios mío Sakura estas herida -

- No es nada – hizo una mueca - Solo me rozo –

Sin decir nada Shaoran se acerco a ella y la abrazo – Estas bien –

Sakura se sonrojó hasta las orejas – Si no es nada por lo que puedan preocuparse –

- Por favor señorita venga para que le limpie esa herida -

- No se preocupe Wei yo puedo hacerlo no es la primera ves que me disparan ya estado herida y mucho mas grave -

Shaoran se le quedo mirando por un rato y ella noto en su mirada algo de dolor e inquietud

- No te preocupes por mi – suspiro al ver que el no le quitaba esa mirada de incredulidad – Estoy acostumbrada a esta clase de riesgo se a lo que me expongo en esta clase de trabajo -

- Sakura ven vamos arriba para que te cure esa herida y podamos cambiarnos para el almuerzo -

Cuando las jóvenes se perdieron por la escalera Shaoran le dijo a Wei que estaría en la biblioteca y que le avisara cuando todo estuviera listo en comedor a lo cual Wei asintió y se retiro. Este entro en la biblioteca y se tiro sobre la silla que estaba delante de un escritorio

- Por Dios – repuso con las manos en su cabeza – Ahora todo era claro para él – pensó – Sakura era mas que una actuación bien fingida, estaba enamorado y como se había dado cuenta, al verla entrar con esa herida en el hombro y el saber que si hubiera acertado aquel disparo ella estaría muerta - Y eso si que no lo iba a permitir – repuso firme

- Que no vas a permitir -

- Eriol pensé que vendrías mas tarde -

- Tus padres enviaron un mensaje por email a tu oficina pero como ahora no te despegas de tu casa me supuse que no habías visto tu correo últimamente-

Shaoran abrió su laptop y se dispuso a ver su correo cuando sintió que Eriol se paraba delante de él – Que ocurre –

- No contestaste a mi pregunta que no vas a permitir -

Shaoran suspiro y se tiro hacia atrás – a Sakura le dispararon justo cuando iba entrar a la casa –

- Estará bien -

- Si solo fue roce según ella -

- Y entonces que es lo que te preocupa -

- Eso – repuso el levantándose de su asiento – Que ella lo dice tan natural como si su vida no importara -

- Entiéndela ella esta acostumbrada a esta clase de trabajo -

- Si pero yo…-

- Estás enamorado, no es así -

Shaoran suspiro nuevamente y asintió con la cabeza – Creo que el saber que podría perderla me hizo ver que la quiero y no se como lo valla a tomar ella-

- Por ahora no creo que sea prudente que le digas nada ya que podrías perjudicar su concentración en el trabajo -

- Entonces que debo hacer -

- Por ahora nada amigo mío – repuso el joven de gafas y ojos azules – Y dime vienen tu padres o se quedaran mas tiempo en Estados Unidos -

Shaoran abrió rápidamente el mensaje – Se retrazaran una semana mas – suspiro – Parece ser ha surgido un pequeño problema en la empresas de allá pero no creen que sea nada grave –

- Bueno por lo menos tu madre no estará aquí con todo lo que esta pasando – miro a su amigo que seguía algo serio – Ya deja esa cara y vamos a cenar que Wei me dijo que no falta mucho para que la cena este lista -

Shaoran asistió y salio con su amigo de la biblioteca -

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Dios mió Sakura creí que te perdería como aquellos dos trabajos el primero con aquel ladrón de joyas y el segundo es aquel que hiciste para los alemanes con relación a ese asesino en serie -

- No fue nada ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces -

- Que no fue nada – se sobresalto Tomoyo – Recibiste dos disparo de escopeta uno que casi te deja sin movilidad en las piernas y otro que casi llega al corazón en el del ladrón de joyas y el segundo te rapto porque deseba como mujer y si mi primo no hubiera llegado a tiempo te habría… y me vas a decir que no paso nada aquella vez -

- Esos fueron dos estragos en mi vida por los cuales no volveré a pasar y si crees que por que me dispararon en el hombro voy a dejar de trabajar te equivocas ahora mas que nunca quiero saber quien esta detrás de todo esto pues de mi nadie se burla y es por eso que llamare a Takachi en estos mismo momentos -

- No me digas que vas a… -

- Necesito a mi equipo – sonrió – creo que con ellos aquí mi trabajo será mucho mas fácil – tomo su teléfono y comenzó a marcar el numero de las oficina en Japón

- Que tal Sakura -

- Tengo un problema Takechi y necesito a mi equipo conmigo lo antes posible-

- Te sucedió algo – se preocupo su jefe - No sueles llamar a los muchachos si no es necesario -

- Me dispararon esta tarde – repuso un tanto desalentada – Y sospecho que esto va mas allá de ese microchip -

Su jefe se levanto de su asiento – Estas bien –

- No me paso nada pero estoy segura que pudieron haberme matado y no lo hicieron y quiero saber el porque -

- Estas locas debieras agradecer que fallaron -

Sakura suspiro hondo – Creo que no me has entendido – repuso la chica – creo que conozco este estilo de trabajo –

- Algún viejo enemigo –

- No estoy segura –explico – y lo peor del caso es que es alguien que creí haber exterminado hace mucho-

- Me estas asustando pequeña –

- Cuando este segura de lo que esta pasando entonces hablaremos -

- Ok los muchachos estarán ahí pasado mañana hasta entonces cuídate por favor -

- Así lo haré jefe -

- Como crees que lo tome el señor Li-

- No lo se Tomoyo, pero después de cenar le diré que llegaran cuatro camaradas

- No se levantaran muchas sospechas el que ellos estén aquí -

- Me parece que a unos kilómetros de aquí hay una casa que están alquilando-

- Eriol me hablo de la casa es una de sus propiedades puedo decirle que te la preste para los muchachos –

- Te lo agradecería por ahora deseo descansar si no te molesta -

- Iré a cambiarme y vendré a buscarte cuando la comida ya este servida -

Cuando Sakura se quedo a solas en su recamara medito un poco lo que había pasado y era que algo no encajaba – suspiro – si la noche anterior hubo un intento de hurto porque enviar a alguien tan rápido al día siguiente si sabían perfectamente que estaría el lugar bien vigilado – se quedo por unos momentos meditando – Y esta esa nota con la flor – pensó - lo recordaba perfectamente fue uno de sus casos mas difíciles que hubiera tenido; aquel hombre estuvo a punto de matarla si no fuera porque su hermano estuvo directamente con ella desde el principio y logro salvarla encontrando donde la tenía retina – Pero el esta muerto mi hermano le disparo varias veces antes de caer al lago – recordó con claridad aquel suceso – aunque jamás se encontró el cuerpo y fue entonces que una idea surgió en su cabeza – se levanto rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió hasta su laptop

- Veamos que tengo aquí – se conecto directamente con las oficinas principales accediendo a la base de datos de sus últimos y mas recientes casos – el caso del trafico de arma en Nueva Orleans, el cargamento de drogas interceptado en Colombia y por ultimo en Inglaterra el secuestro del empresario Maxwell Souterland fue un caso bastante difícil pues fue una suerte atrapar a los implicados y encontrar al hombre justo a tiempo antes de que se ahogara en aquella cajuela de aquel auto en el rió Tamesis – siguió registrando hasta que lo encontró "El caso de rosa roja" siete homicidios todas mujeres jóvenes que no pasaban de los treinta años y ella hubiera sido una de esas jóvenes – entonces lo recordó su peor pesadilla fue la ultima tarde de junio había salido para encontrarse con Yamasaki para seguir aun posible sospechoso y no contó con que el muy desgraciado la esperaba afuera de la habitación del hotel donde la durmió y la amordazó llevándosela a una especie de cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad – Dios mió no puedo creer que ese desgraciado este vivo – suspiro fuerte como si el aire le faltara en los pulmones y entonces se levanto de un salto de la silla -Acaso… Claro como no pensé en eso antes – rápidamente bajo las escaleras para salir al portal de la casa donde le habían disparado – Debe estar por aquí – escudriño cada centímetro del lugar hasta que dio con lo que buscaba – Con esto tengo para sopesar mis sospechas – saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un navaja y saco con mucho cuidado la bala que seguía incrustada en la pared cerca de la puerta – Vamos a ver que dice balística de esto –

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- No puedo creer lo que me dices -

- Lo que oye jefe un hombre le disparo a una de las chicas que esta hospedada en casa del señor Li -

- Es que acaso hay alguna otra persona interesada en ese maldito Chip aparte de nosotros -

- No se mi señor pero le prometo informarle de cualquier cosa – el hombre iba a retirarse en ese momento

- Espera Hideki – llamo su jefe – Pudiste reconocer al hombre -

- No – respondió – Pero lo que si le puedo decir es que parecía mas bien Británico -

- Un extranjero – susurro – Creo que esto no me esta gustando así que es mejor que les digas a tus chicos que la segunda parte del plan dará inicio en tres días -

- Como usted ordene señor – el hombre hizo una inclinación y se retiro

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La cena había sido en total y absoluto silencio hasta que todos empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos

- Shaoran podemos hablar en privado -

- Por supuesto Sakura - repuso este indicándole el camino hacia la biblioteca

- Que pase una Buena noche señor Li – repuso Tomoyo

- Usted también – le hizo una pequeña reverencia

- Yo vendré mañana temprano por los papeles que te pide – Replico Eriol ya acompañando a Tomoyo fuera del alcance de los jóvenes

- Toma asiento – repuso Shaoran ya en la biblioteca

- Quiero que me hables de tu proyecto -

- No puedo hacer eso Sakura es confidencial -

- Lo se – suspiro ella – Pero debo saber porque están importante para estas personas ese dichosos aparato que fabricas -

Es…que –

- Mi trabajo más que todo es que no te maten – tomo una bocanada de aire antes de continuar – Y es por eso que debo saber porque debo arriesgarme -

Shaoran la miro por unos minutos antes de contestarle – Digamos que si este aparato llegase a manos equivocada toda nuestra tecnología se vería obsoleta –

Obsoleta – repitió ella aun no entendiendo nada –

- Para decirlo de otra manera seria el control absoluto de los satélites de toso el mundo, armas nucleares, misiles entre cosas -

- Pero como es posible que crearas algo así -

- Lo hice con el único propósito usarse para fines lucrativos a la humanidad pero al descubrir lo que haría lo destruí esta mañana -

- Que hiciste que -

- Lo que oíste -

- Y que les dirás a los gobiernos involucrados en todos esto -

- Ellos lo saben – sonrió – Estuve en una ardua conferencia con ellos vía satélites y estuvieron de acuerdo que no podía continuar porque era demasiado peligroso -

- No creo que tus enemigos se traguen el cuento tan rápido - repuso Sakura – Un momento también destruiste los planos y todo eso -

- Si todo menos mi memoria – sonrió con ironía

- O sea que todo esta en tu cabeza -

El asintió – cada detalle lastimosamente –

- Entonces de todas maneras estas en peligro porque si ellos llegan saber esto querrán secuestrarte. Shaoran que te impulso a destruir tu sueño -

- Tu -

- Yo -

- No se como podrás tomar esto pero… estoy enamorado de ti -

Sakura se levanto sorpresivamente de su asiento – No estarás hablando en serio –

- Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida – respiro profundo – Y ya que no hay nada por lo que estés aquí quiero prescindir de tus servicios -

- Un momento Shaoran Li que sucede contigo sabes muy bien que esto no acabara aquí -

- No quiero que te lastimen – repuso con los puños cerrados – Así que no deseo que seas mas escolta -

Sakura sonrió y luego se soltó a reír con ganas – Estoy impactada Shaoran – aplaudió – Y si piensa que con ese discurso hará que yo me retire del caso esta muy equivocado

- Pero Sakura -

Ella se acerco a él y puso sus manos en las mejillas de él acercando su rostro al de ella – Sabes Shaoran nunca en todos mis años de trabajo me había interesado un hombre y ahora que te conocí empiezo a descubrir lo que mi prima siempre me decía

- Y…que…decía tu prima -

- Que el amor existe – y antes de que el pudiera decirle algo mas Sakura lo besaba dulcemente, luego se separo de él y lo miro directamente a los ojos – Y sabes algo mas -

El negó aun sintiéndose aturdido por ese beso

- Que ahora que he descubierto esto no dejare que me lo quiten así que señor Shaoran Li vuélvame a decir que deje el caso y lo mando amarrar a su habitación hasta que todo esto pase me entendió -

Shaoran solo sonrió – valla mujer – pensó mientras ella se alejaba de él con una sonrisa

– Nos vemos mañana Shaoran –

- Pero no te podrías quedar un poco mas -

- Lo siento pero hasta que no termine este caso usted y yo seguimos siendo agente del servicio secreto y cliente – le guiño un ojo – Que pase una buena noche -

Shaoran se tiro sobre su silla – No creo que esto sea lo correcto – pensó cuando se sobresalto al oír que la puerta se habría otra vez

- Oh disculpa Shaoran se me olvidaba decirte que para pasado mañana vendrá mi equipo de trabajo y no te preocupes por su hospedaje estarán en la casa que queda a unas cuantos kilómetros de aquí – sonrió – Ahora si buenas noches -

- Equipo de trabajo – repitió Shaoran

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Buenas días Yamasaki – repuso Terada del otro lado de la línea telefónica

- Buenos días capitán en que puedo servirle -

- Su jefa quiere que se reúnan con ella en París -

- Pero estamos de vacaciones – de repente de detuvo a pensar en lo que le dijo su jefe – Un momento no que la señorita Sakura estaba de vacaciones como nosotros -

- La convencí de tomar un caso antes de hacerlas pero se le ha complicado -

- Mi jefa no nos llama a menos que su vida corra peligro -

- Le dispararon – hizo una mueca – Pero te aseguro que esta bien es por eso que me ha pedido que los llame hay algo que para ella no le cuadra y desea que estén con ella mañana mismo -

- Los chicos no se negaran y cuente con nosotros -

- Les enviare los pasajes mañana mismo -

- Estaremos pendientes -

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Me encanto que me invitaras a desayunar -

- Fue un pacer aunque fue difícil convencer a la señorita Kimono de que no había ningún peligro – sonrió Eriol

- Esta preocupada – suspiro – Cree que el atentado que tuvo ayer no fue una coincidencia -

- Se quieren mucho no es así -

Tomoyo sonrió – Nos hemos criado desde pequeña, mi madre se encargo de Sakura desde que tenia seis años ya que sus padre viajaban mucho por su trabajo –

- De agentes secretos no es así -

Tomoyo asintió – Lastimosamente mis tíos murieron en sus última misión y Sakura no se le dijo la verdad de ellos hasta que no tuvo doce años –

- Y es desde allí que quiso hacerse agente secreto -

- Te equivocas fue por su hermano que se inicio en ese mundo -

- Su hermano -

- Mi primo fue criado por mi abuelo y puesto en el servicio secreto desde que tenía quince años, cuando sakura se entero que su hermano también era agente secreto fue que ella convenció a mi abuelo que ella también deseaba entrar y a pesar de miles de protesta por parte de Touya ella entro y entreno con los mejores y es así lo que es ahora "la dama de hierro" -

- La dama de hierro – repitió Eriol

- Le dicen así por su tenacidad y que nunca a dejado un caso inconcluso, además de que la unidad entera que casi todos son hombres andan detrás de ella -

- Si te digo algo prometes no decírselo a tu prima -

Tomoyo lo miro un poco confundida y asintió

- Mi primo me confeso anoche que esta enamorado de la señorita Kinomoto y pues el no sabe que hacer -

Tomoyo sonrió y ahora fue Eriol que puso cara de asombrado

– Pues creo que mi prima siente lo mismo- suspiro - Aunque creo que están cabeza dura que no lo admitirá –

- Sabes hace muchos años que Shaoran es un joven solitario y quisiera que si se ha enamorado pueda ser correspondido -

- Confía – repuso con una sonrisa - aunque mi prima no dejara que esto intervenga en su caso y si va decirle algo al joven Shaoran lo hará después de que concluya todo esto -

- Señorita Tomoyo yo desearía poderla cortejar si a usted no le importa –

Tomoyo se sonrojó – que había pasado aquí de un tema cambiaban a otro

Ante el silencio de la jovencita Eriol pensó que la había ofendido al ser tan directo – Lo lamento creo que soy un idiota –

- No creo que sea nada de eso señor Eriol y me encantaría que usted me cortejara -

Eriol sonrió – Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá – tomo su delicada mano y la beso con dulzura y eso hizo que la chica se sonrojara aun más

- A Eriol quisiera preguntarte si no te importaría alquilarle la casa a Sakura que esta a unos cuantos metros de la mansión -

- Claro que no dile a sakura que esta a su disposición y que no se moleste por el alquiler ¿Pero para que la quiere? -

- Su equipo de trabajo vendrá mañana y no desea que se queden en la mansión para no levantar sospechas -

- Valla entonces creo que las cosas sean complicado -

- Mucho – repuso la chica – Y me temo que cuado llama a esos jóvenes es que las cosas están llegando muy lejos -

- He decido que me quedare unas semanas en casa de mi primo – repuso con decisión – No pienso dejarte sola a merced de ningunos matones pues mientras este al lado de Sakura y mi primo tu también corres peligro -

- Pero Eriol no es necesario que te molestes - a la chica le surgió una pequeña gota en la cabeza – Sakura no permitirá que nada nos pase -

- Lo haré porque eres muy importante para mi Tomoyo -

Ella sonrió y asintió – Ok –

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Pero lo que me dices Kasandra es imposible mi hijo nunca se enamoraría de una joven así -

- Tienes que venir a Paris ante de que Shaoran haga una locura – suspiro con angustia – Además de que el mismo me la presento como su novia -

La señora Hieran estaba fría por el otro lado de la línea no quisiera una chica cualquiera sin cultura o riqueza se casara con su hijo – Mira Kasandra mantente tranquila yo veré como acabamos todo por acá y regresaremos lo antes posible

- Por favor Hieran – suplico – Cuídate y saludos a tu esposo -

- Ok tu también cuídate chao –

- Con quien hablabas – le pregunto su esposo

- Con Kasandra – respondió ella – Y me ha dicho que tu hijo ha cometido una estupidez -

- No me digas que ha aceptado ser el novio de Kasandra

Ella lo miro con reproche – Le ha dicho a Kasandra que la señorita Kinomoto es su novia y sabes muy bien que eso es una mentira seguro inventada por el para alejar a la pobre se Kasandra –

Hien Li suspiro – Pues me alegraría que eso fuera verdad –

- No pretenderás que una mujer como esa se despose con nuestro hijo -

- Y por que no, es hermosa, hablas varios idioma y a conocido el mundo además de que es un arma mortal – sonrió viéndole la cara a su mujer – Todo en un solo paquete y ahora vístete te esperare abajo en el lobby – abrió la puerta de y desapareció por ella

- Hay Dios mió a veces no entiendo a mi marido – se levanto para meterse en la ducha – Pero ya vera cuando regrese me va a escuchar -

Continuara……

Bueno creo que esto ha sido un capitulo de maratón ya que no sabia muy bien como continuar la historia pues creo que mi trabajo esta absorbiendo parte de mi tiempo así que no se extrañen si demoro una o mas semanas en continuar la historia por favor espero que por eso no se enojen y puedan darme mas ánimos para terminarla

Les estoy agradecida a todas aquellas personas que me escriben y espero no demorar mucho el próximo capitulo

Como verán he tenido que meterle mas trama a la historia para que se vea mas emocionante y no decepcionar a mis lectores

Otras vez mil gracias por aquellas personas que siguen mis historia

Besos virginia


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 5**

- No es tu costumbre hacer las cosas de esa manera hermano -

- No se a que te refieres - respondió un joven guapo de cabellos negros y ojos azules

- Me dirás que no fue una estupidez presentarte ante tu última victima -

- Es un asunto que solo me concierne a mi - suspiro de mal humor - No se en que te pueda afectar eso a ti -

- Hoshi…Hoshi creo que esa chica realmente ha afectado tus neuronas -

- Cállate Akira – protesto el joven - Solo quiero vengarme eso es todo -

- Tu dirás lo que quieras pero se que estas enamorado de esa mujer y te lo digo desde ahora ella será tu perdición -

Akira se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación

- Y que puedo hacer – se encogió de hombro Hoshi – He decidido que esa mujer será mía aunque me lleve a todo un mundo por delante y de paso su hermano sufrirá las consecuencias de haberse metido conmigo -

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- No puedo creer que hayas llamado a la señora Heiran y le hayas contado lo de Li -

- Estoy desesperada Rachel el muy idiota no ha contestado mis llamadas además de que se ha negado a recibirme en dos ocasiones -

- Sabes que aunque le hayas dicho a su madre el no le hará caso -

- Pero por lo menos Shaoran tendrá que oírla y sabes que Heiran será implacable con la bruja esa -

- Si es la misma que vi en el aeropuerto en aquella ocasión déjame decirte querida Kassandra que tienes muy buena competencia -

- No te niego que la chica es hermosa pero no tiene competencia conmigo yo soy de buena cuna estudiada en los mejores colegios de Europa y sabrá Dios si esa mujer tendrá algo de dinero o será una simple arribista que quiera sacarle el dinero a mi querido bombo –

Rachel giro los ojos hacia atrás – A mi no mientas amiga yo se que tu no estas enamorada de Li –

- Me ofendes – repuso Kassandra

- Vamos se muy bien que la compañía de tus padre están en quiebra y un matrimonio con Li te caería como anillo al dedo -

- No se quien te habrá dicho eso pero es una vil mentira -

- Mi Tío tiene negocios con un inversionista amigo de tu padre y el le a confiado que tu padre invirtió mal un dinero en la banca y ahora no tiene como reponerse -

- Esta bien, me has descubierto – dijo resignada – Pero espero que no vallas a gritar lo que acabas de saber a los cuatro vientos -

- No te preocupes – sonrió la chica – Pero yo que tu buscaría a otro a quien sacarle por que por parte de Li veo duro que obtengas algo -

- Eso lo veremos -

- Y hablando de buenos partido – sonrió Rachel con malicia -sabes que Paolo a estado preguntando por ti -

- No puedo creerlo que les has dicho -

- Que hablaría contigo para salir un día de estos en parejas tu sabes Adrián Paolo tu y yo -

- Me encantaría – suspiro Kassandra – Y sabes no es mala la idea de eso de buscarme otro y quien mejor que Paolo –

- A ese si le pondrías la soga al cuello mucho mas rápido por lo que pude notar en la fiesta el hombre caso te comía con la mirada aunque tú no te quedabas atrás -

- Es guapo – suspiro Kassandra – Y en tan rico como Li –

- Pero algo me dice que ese suspiro significa algo más que una simple atracción por interés o… estoy equivocada -

Por unos minutos Kassandra analizo esas palabras dichas por su amiga y era cierto conocía a Paolo hacía muchos años y ciertamente había sido su amor platónico de adolescencia pero él jamás había tenido interés hacia ella mas que para una amistad y ahora que lo había vuelto a ver él había cambiado y si su amiga tenía razón era a favor de ella ese cambio

- Te quedaste callada y él calla otorga -

- Tienes razón creo que debo darme una oportunidad y si Li no me pela pues allá él cuando me vea del brazo de Paolo verá de lo que se perdió -

Rachel suspiro – Acéptalo… perdiste y creo que Paolo te conviene no solo porque como dices es un hombre atractivo y con dinero sino que esta interesado en ti y tu estas enamorada de él aunque lo niegues amiga –

Kassandra la miro con los brazos cruzados – Tienes razón y bueno… déjame de mirarme con esa cara de sabelotodo y has esa maldita llamada –

Su amiga sonrió y llamo para confirmar la cita con su novio y luego con Paolo él cual se sintió muy feliz al saber que vería nuevamente a la preciosa Kassandra

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Yamasaki – saludaban los dos jóvenes

- Buenos días Yukito, Yue – saludo alegremente el joven – Y donde esta Terada-

- Nos dijo que recogería nuestro equipajes mientras te buscábamos – sonrió Yukito – Sakura nos vendrá a recoger -

Yamasaki hizo un gesto de negación - Me llamo hace unos instante dijo que nos vendrá a buscar el chofer de la mansión Li –

- Es extraño que haya mandado a otra persona por nosotros por lo general ella siempre es la que nos recoge -

- Solo me dijo que nos explicaría todas nuestras dudas cuando llegáramos a la casa que nos consiguió – de repente su mirada se fue dar al muchacho que venia cargado en maletas y saludaba alegremente – Terada por que eres el que siempre se ofrece a trae las maletas sabiendo que estos dos – señalando a Yue y a Yukito – Exageran con el equipaje -

- Por que es él, el que siempre pierde – sonrió Yukito – Miren creo que ese buen anciano de allá no esta asiendo señas -

Yamasaki miro en la dirección que le había dicho Yukito y luego reviso una foto que le enviara su jefe del chofer de la mansión – Ese es el chofer y por favor cada quien cargue su equipaje y no abusen del pobre chico que esta bien que solo tenga un año con nosotros –

Tanto Yue como Yukito sonrieron tomando sus maletas y siguiendo a Yamasaki hasta la limosina

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura se disponía a bajar de su habitación cuando escucho unos leves toques a la puerta – Puede pasar –

- Buenos días Sakura – sonrió Tomoyo

- Valla señorita esta radiante hoy – sonrió también Sakura – Me imagino que su cena de ayer tuvo mucho que ver -

- Estoy tan feliz Sakura y es por que Eriol me ha dicho que me ama -

- Felicidades – se cruzo de brazos y se puso seria – Pero sabes lo que le pasara si sus intenciones no son serias contigo -

- ¡¡Sakura!! – suspiró Tomoyo – Ya te pareces a Touya -

- Lo siento – Sakura rodó los ojos – Pero eres mi prima querida – medito por un instante sus palabras – Bueno la única que tengo -

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada contagiando a Sakura también – Y hablando de exagerados – miro a Sakura – Donde esta Touya porque creo que no le dará mucho gusto la noticia que ha salido en los diarios parisinos esta mañana –

- Que noticia -

- El periódico esta abajo puedes verlo tú misma -

Sakura salio de su habitación tan rápido como pudo y justo al llegar a bajo tropezó con Shaoran que traía el periódico y se lo daba a ella y como Tomoyo se lo había dicho estaba en la primera plana en letras grandes "EL GRAN ROMANCE DEL AÑO ENTRE EL MAGNATE SHAORAN LI Y UNA PRECIOSA CHICA QUE TODAVIA NO HAY DETALLES PERO QUE ESTE PERIODISTA MUY PRONTO LAS OBTENDRA"

- Lo siento pero creo que toda la prensa internacional también esta enterada – se encogió de hombros ante ella

- Bueno – sonrió Sakura – Sabíamos que esto pasaría – de repente su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar y al tomarlo el nombre que pareció en la pequeña pantalla la puso pálida – Touya que gusto que me llamaras -

- Dime Sakura que esto no es verdad -

- No se ha que te refieres -

- No te hagas la que no sabes – grito por el auricular – Creo que estas en una misión no en un viaje de placer -

- En primer lugar no me grites y en segundo lugar mi vida privada no te concierne-

- Soy tu hermano y no permitiré que ningún mequetrefe se acerque a ti si yo no lo apruebo -

En esos momento Tomoyo venía bajando por la escaleras y al ver la escena suspiro sabiendo quien era la otra persona por la línea – Párese que ya se entero –

- Quien se entero señorita Tomoyo - pregunto Shaoran

- Mi primo – suspiro con pesar – El hermano de Sakura -

Era bien sabido en toda la Agencia que además de que Sakura era una chica inalcanzable ya que ella había puesto sus propias pautas estaba también su hermano que había amenazados a toda la unidad con que si alguno se acercara para otra cosa que no fuera trabajo se las verían con él personalmente

- No sabía que ella tuviera un hermano -

- Por ahora será mejor que no lo conozcas – mirando como Sakura trataba de tranquilizar a Touya

- Cálmate Touya y no rugas – suspiro Sakura por enésima vez – Que vendrás para acá

- Así es he terminado con mi último caso y tomaré el primer vuelo de la mañana -

- Takechi me dijo que había un nuevo caso en Berlín y que te requerían allá -

- Les dije que no iría pues tenía un asunto familiar que resolver y accedieron a mandar a otro agente -

- Eres insoportable hermano y de una vez te digo que nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión y si es de defender mi relación con Shaoran frente a ti pues espera la guerra – y le cerro el móvil

Tomoyo se le quedo viendo con ojos de no entender nada pues cuando Sakura había dicho "defender su relación con Shaoran" sabia ya se había perdido de algo

- Lo siento Tomoyo pero no te dije que Shaoran y yo ya decidimos tener una relación pero solo cuando esto acabe -

- Me alegra por ti – corrió a abrazarla – Y lo felicito a usted señor Shaoran creo que se ha sacado el premio mayor pues sabe cuentos hombre lo envidiaran por llevarse a al joya preciada de la agencia de investigación -

- No digas tonterías – se sonrojó la chica de los ojos verdes y luego miro al joven al lado de ella – Lo siento mucho pero mi hermano vendrá y creo que es un hueso duro de roer -

- No te preocupes – se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla – Por ti cruzaría hasta el mismo infierno si es posible -

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- No se cual es tu apuro mujer -

- Y todavía lo preguntas – suspiro – Ese hijo tuyo tendrá que escucharme y la señorita Sakura también -

- Si haces eso me enojare contigo – respiro profundo – No entiendes que ya nuestro hijo es un hombre y que no nosotros no somos quienes para meternos en sus vida -

- Somos sus padres – aclaro la mujer – Y aun merecemos respeto de su parte -

- Creo que es tiempo que te diga la verdad antes de que cometas más estupideces -

- Que verdad -

- No te acuerdas de Sakura porque cuando vino a Londres a visitarnos con sus padres aun era muy niña además de que solo yo pude atenderlos porque tú habías salido de improvisto del país por la muerte de tu padre -

- No puede ser -

- Así es – tomos las manos de su mujer y las apretó – Es la hija de nuestro queridos y mejores amigos Nadehisko y Fuyitaka -

- Oh Dios mió y yo que pensaba decirle tantas cosas horribles -

- Cuando me dijeron en La Agencia que ella era una de sus agentes, inmediatamente llame a Terada para que fuera ella precisamente la que me mandaran y Terada no tuvo inconveniente pues es la mejor en su ramo -

- Ella sabe algo de esto –

El hombre hizo un gesto de negación – Ahora entiendes porque no puedes decirle nada a nuestro hijo –

- Tú sabias que esto pasaría no es así -

- Estaba completamente seguro – contesto el – Ella es la indicada para nuestro hijo y cumpliremos la promesa que le hicimos a Nadehisko de cuidarla y protegerla -

Su esposa sonrió – Creo que con lo que me has contado de ella no necesita que la protejamos creo que en estas circunstancias ella nos protegería a nosotros–

Su esposo también sonrió – Entonces que dices me apoyaras -

- Claro que te apoyo – suspiro la mujer al recordar al alguien – Aunque me da pena con Kassandra -

- No debes preocuparte creo que ella es una mujer hermosa y ya verá que habrá alguien que se fije en sus cualidades aunque ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguna –

- Hien – le recrimino su mujer – Pero creo que tienes razón – suspiro – Debo admitir ahora que lo pienso bien Kassandra no hubiera hecho feliz a nuestro hijo pero eso nunca se lo diré yo -

- Señor Li el auto esta listo para salir -

- Bien querida vamos a casa -

Su mujer se abrazo a él y ambos caminaron hacia el auto

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- No crees que están exagerando Touya - la mujer ante él suspiro por enésima vez aquella mañana – Sakura ya no es una niña y no creo prudente que viajes en estos momentos a arruinarle la vida -

- Es mi hermana y creo que tengo todo el derecho a saber con quien anda -

- Touya creo que esto lo hemos hablado mas de un millón de veces eres su hermano no su padre -

- Kaho sabes que eres importante para mi pero no crees que este asunto debo resolverlo yo y no tu -

La mujer ante el se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta – Lo siento solo quería ayudar – repuso mientras abría la puerta para salir entonces sintió como Touya se aferraba a su cintura por detrás

- Lo siento cariño pero mi hermana siempre me ha sacado de mis cabales -

- Ella se voltio y rodeo sus cuello con sus brazos – Porque siempre discutimos por tu hermana -

- Porque tú siempre la defiendes – respondió un tanto gruñón

- La defiendo porque me pongo en su lugar y déjame decirte que teniendo un hermano como tu mis relaciones amorosas serían en la otra esquina del mundo donde no se encontrara él -

- Muy graciosa – repuso mientras la besaba con fervor – Y sabes por ti le daré una oportunidad a ese mequetrefe pero… -

- Antes lo investigaras no es así-

- No quiero sicópatas en mi familia – replico ante la mirada de desconcierto de su novia – Además de que ese nombre se me hace familiar -

- Alguno de tus casos quizás -

- No lo se – respondió el encogiéndose de hombros – Pero lo averiguare esta tarde que me traen la información -

- Hablando de información anoche hable con nuestro viejo amigo de Interpol Willians y me comunico que debíamos tener cuidado pues ha habido informes desde Francia que les indica que nuestro viejo enemigo de la rosa roja esta vivo -

- Es imposible – se sobresalto Touya – Yo mismo vi cuando caía al río después de casi seis balazos que le di -

- Recuerda que jamás fue encontrado su cuerpo – repuso Kaho – Y no sabes con certeza si todas las balas dieron en el blanco -

- Maldición si ese tipo esta vivo ira tras Sakura –

- Por Dios ella esta en Francia - dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil – Buen día quisiera dos pasajes de avión en primera clase a nombre del señor y la señora Kinomoto – después de unos minutos de que la joven del otro lado de la línea le confirmara estas dio la gracias y cerro – Esta todo listo partiremos en el vuelo de las siete de la mañana -

- Señor y señora Kinomoto – pregunto Touya

- Sabes muy bien que me gusta viajar de incógnita además sabes que ese hombre es muy astuto y debe estar averiguando en estos momentos donde te encuentras pues no creas que quiera vengarse de Sakura solamente -

- Tienes razón - repuso analizando el tema – Por lo menos estoy mas tranquilo sabiendo que los muchachos están con ella -

- Los chicos – pregunto un tanto pensativa Kaho – Que extraño cuando ellos están cerca es que Sakura se le ha complicado el asunto sabes que no los llama si no es algo difícil el caso -

- A menos de que… - Touya la miro con preocupación

- Que el ya se haya presentado ante ella – concluyo los pensamientos de su novio

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Pero que diablos traen ahí – repuso su jefa

- Pues esto creen que cada vez que salimos a un caso vamos de vacaciones en vez de trabajar - repuso Yamasaki

- Vamos Sakura es solo algo de nuestro equipaje – saludo Yukito que entraba con una maleta -

- Además es mejor siempre estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad no lo crees – repuso Yue

- Creo que esto es todo – respiro hondo Terada que había metido a la casa dos baúles y siete maletas sin contar con todos los aparatos de alta tecnología que llevaban para el trabajo -

- Esto es el colmo Yue y Yukito – repuso con mirada severa a los dos jóvenes delante de ella – Todavía creen que el pobre de Terada es mula suya -

- Yo se los dije pero… - rodó los ojos Yamsaki hacia atrás – No me hacen caso haber si a ti si te prestan mas atención -

- De ahora en adelante quiero que cada uno cargue su equipaje y si veo en alguna ocasión que el pobre de Terada esta sirviéndole de esclavo a ustedes dos se las verán conmigo y saben que hablo en serio -

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con pesar porque sabían que su jefa hablaba muy en serio y era mejor no hacerla enfadar

- Sakura quiero que nos hable del atentado que tuviste hace dos días – pregunto Yamasaki

- Creo que a ustedes no puedo mentirles – suspiro – Creo que es Hoshi -

- Pero es imposible tu hermano le disparo varias veces y todos los que estamos aquí presentes lo vimos caer al río – repuso algo asombrado Yue

- Saben que el siempre tenía sus distintivo para hacerse notar y uno de ellos eran las dichosas notas con una rosa atada a una cinta rosada – se cruzo de brazos – Además mande a balística una de la balas del lugar de los hechos y efectivamente es del mismo calibre que las otras balas con la que fueron muertas la otras victimas en Inglaterra -

- No puedo creer que ese maldito se haya salvado – protesto enérgicamente Yukito

- Entonces no tienes a un solo enemigo si no a dos – reflexionó Yamasaki – Por un lado están los que quieren la información del microchip y por el otra esta Hoshi -

- Se que les sonará extraño de mi parte – suspiro algo desconcertada – Pero estoy desilusionada conmigo misma por no haber concretado la muerte de ese hombre y haber cerrado el caso no mas por que si -

- No creo que debas sentirte a si Sakura – la miro compresivamente su amigo y compañero de toda la vida - Eres nuestro jefe y mira que te has ganado ese derecho a pulso por todos tu casos resueltos además de tu valentía y tenacidad en la guerra contra el crimen pero ese hombre fue un desgraciado y si yo lo tengo en frente te juro…

- Pienso lo mismo que Yamasaki – repuso YuKito enérgicamente – No eres perfecta y a quien se le hubiera ocurrido que el muy maldito ese tuviera tan buena suerte -

- Pero ya estamos aquí amiga y ese no se saldrá con la suya ya lo verás – sonrió Yue –

- Se los agradezco mucho, muchachos – sonrió su jefa

- Pues como usted sabrá yo nada mas tengo un par de meses con ustedes y si es de mi parte yo daría la vida si fuera necesario por protegerla señorita Sakura -

Sakura lo miro con gratitud – Se que lo harías Terada y te lo agradezco, pero creo debemos poner nuestro plan en marcha desde ahora no quiero que descuiden el perímetro de casa ni sus alrededores por ningún motivo –

- Descuide jefe mañana mismo instalaremos cámaras de circuito cerrado de televisión por todas parte dentro y fuera de la casa además de reflectores sensibles al movimiento y algunas alarmas en los patios traseros y delanteros -

- Creo que esta casa estará custodiada más que la casa blanca – se animo Yukito

Sakura se iba a retirar cuando recordó algo – Muchachos mi hermano vendrá para acá. así que traten de no ponerlo de mal humor aunque creo que ya lo esta – dijo algo desanimada

- Lo dices por la noticia de los periódicos – pregunto Yukito pues nadie había abordado el tema por temor a una reprimenda por parte de la chica

- Veo que ya lo saben – suspiro

- Lo leímos esta mañana antes de salir hacia acá – se encogió de hombros Yamasaki

- Les prometo que mas adelante les diré algo de esa noticia por ahora quiero concentrarme en el caso -

- No te preocupes – sonrió Yukito – Se que así será y por tu hermano – miro a los demás – Nosotros no encargaremos de él pues si se pone muy gruñón lo dormimos por el resto del mes –

-¡¡Yukito!! – le reprendió Sakura – Creo que yo podré sola con él – sonrió – Además si no me equivoco mi cuñada viajará con el y déjenme decirle que con ella seré invencible –

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- No puedo creer lo que dices sobre ese tal Touya – repuso asombrado Eriol quien junto con Tomoyo se encontraban almorzando en el comedor de la mansión

- Te aseguro que el pobre del joven Shaoran necesitara toda nuestra ayuda es por eso que me encanta la idea de que estés instalado aquí – sonrió Tomoyo

- Pues creo que necesitara más que eso – se le formo una gota en la cabeza a Eriol - Pues con lo que me has dicho el hombre parase ser insoportable -

- No te preocupes se que Shaoran podrá con él y mas si tiene a Sakura de su lado y déjame decirte que con eso la batalla esta ganada pues si Touya es testarudo Sakura le dará guerra -

- Eso espero pues mi primo también tiene su carácter sabes – repuso recordando su fama de jefe severo en los laboratorios donde su familia era la dueña y donde él y Shaoran habían creado el famoso invento que les estaba causando tanto problemas se apesadumbro un poco pero luego recordó algo - Y ya se instaló el equipo de Sakura en la pequeña casa -

- Creo que si – se encogió de hombros la chica – No he podido ver a Sakura desde hace un rato debe ser que fue a arreglar todo para que los chicos estuvieran cómodos -

- Yo tampoco he podido ver a Shaoran – repuso extrañamente Eriol – A lo mejor se levanto temprano esta mañana y fue a las empresas a ver como estaba todo por allá -

- Es cierto – se puso feliz la chica al recordar el suceso de la mañana – Te diré algo que te pondrá tan feliz como a mi -

Eriol se le quedo mirando con cara de no comprender – Feliz – repuso

- Mi prima y el joven Shaoran por fin se han declarado lo que sienten -

- Eso es genial – sonrió el joven ingles

- Lo único malo es que Sakura aceptara su relación hasta que acabe con el caso y déjame decirte que ella es muy determinante en ese aspecto -

- Pues entonces crucemos los dedos para que esto acabe bien para todos y déjeme decirle señorita que si por mi fuera me casara con usted mañana mismo

- Pues le diría que no puede hacer eso pues no me ha propuesto matrimonio solo somos novios -

Entonces Eriol saco un pequeño estuche de su pantalón y se inclino hacia ella quedando de cuclillas - Entonces preciosa dama aceptaría ser mi esposa –

Tomoyo se sonrojó hasta el tope – Eriol es en serio –

Este sonrió – Tan en serio que si me dices que no este servidor se quitaría la vida por el simple hecho de que no estarás mas a su lado -

Ella lo abrazo desde su posición y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla – No digas eso porque yo sin ti me moriría y claro que acepto ser tu esposa –

Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras se acercaban cada vez mas y cuando ya ni hubo mas distancia sus labios se juntaron haciendo que calor intenso consumiera ese momento de felicidad y emociones indescriptibles pero de repente escucharon toser a alguien y se separaron abruptamente y algo apenados

- Valla veo que no solo nuestro hijo ha encontrado el amor así que nuestro querido eriol también tiene a su media naranja ya

Eriol sonrió un tanto sonrojado mientras que Tomoyo no entendían las palabras de la pareja delante de ella que los miraba con ternura y cariño

Este capitulo me ha salido algo corto pero creo que esta bien y gracias por la espera y solo espero que este capitulo les guste pues ha sido maratónico que lo allá hecho en dos días y es que mi trabajo y mis estudios me están matando y para no decepcionarlos he tratado de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me escriben y solo quiero me sepan comprender y esperar para el siguiente capitulo y no olviden mandarme sus mensajes y decirme si mi historia esta bien o le falta algo recuerden que ustedes son los que me animan para seguir escribiendo

Gracias una vez más y si quieren escribirme aquí les dejo mi dirección de correo: 

Besos

virginia


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

- No es tu costumbre hacer las cosas de esa manera hermano -

- No se a que te refieres - respondió un joven guapo de cabellos negros y ojos azules

- Me dirás que no fue una estupidez presentarte ante tu última victima -

- Es un asunto que solo me concierne a mi - suspiro de mal humor - No se en que te pueda afectar eso a ti -

- Hoshi…Hoshi creo que esa chica realmente ha afectado tus neuronas -

- Cállate Akira – protesto el joven - Solo quiero vengarme eso es todo -

- Tu dirás lo que quieras pero se que estas enamorado de esa mujer y te lo digo desde ahora ella será tu perdición -

Akira se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación

- Y que puedo hacer – se encogió de hombro Hoshi – He decidido que esa mujer será mía aunque me lleve a todo un mundo por delante y de paso su hermano sufrirá las consecuencias de haberse metido conmigo -

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- No puedo creer que hayas llamado a la señora Heiran y le hayas contado lo de Li -

- Estoy desesperada Rachel el muy idiota no ha contestado mis llamadas además de que se ha negado a recibirme en dos ocasiones -

- Sabes que aunque le hayas dicho a su madre el no le hará caso -

- Pero por lo menos Shaoran tendrá que oírla y sabes que Heiran será implacable con la bruja esa -

- Si es la misma que vi en el aeropuerto en aquella ocasión déjame decirte querida Kassandra que tienes muy buena competencia -

- No te niego que la chica es hermosa pero no tiene competencia conmigo yo soy de buena cuna estudiada en los mejores colegios de Europa y sabrá Dios si esa mujer tendrá algo de dinero o será una simple arribista que quiera sacarle el dinero a mi querido bombo –

Rachel giro los ojos hacia atrás – A mi no mientas amiga yo se que tu no estas enamorada de Li –

- Me ofendes – repuso Kassandra

- Vamos se muy bien que la compañía de tus padre están en quiebra y un matrimonio con Li te caería como anillo al dedo -

- No se quien te habrá dicho eso pero es una vil mentira -

- Mi Tío tiene negocios con un inversionista amigo de tu padre y el le a confiado que tu padre invirtió mal un dinero en la banca y ahora no tiene como reponerse -

- Esta bien, me has descubierto – dijo resignada – Pero espero que no vallas a gritar lo que acabas de saber a los cuatro vientos -

- No te preocupes – sonrió la chica – Pero yo que tu buscaría a otro a quien sacarle por que por parte de Li veo duro que obtengas algo -

- Eso lo veremos -

- Y hablando de buenos partido – sonrió Rachel con malicia -sabes que Paolo a estado preguntando por ti -

- No puedo creerlo que les has dicho -

- Que hablaría contigo para salir un día de estos en parejas tu sabes Adrián Paolo tu y yo -

- Me encantaría – suspiro Kassandra – Y sabes no es mala la idea de eso de buscarme otro y quien mejor que Paolo –

- A ese si le pondrías la soga al cuello mucho mas rápido por lo que pude notar en la fiesta el hombre caso te comía con la mirada aunque tú no te quedabas atrás -

- Es guapo – suspiro Kassandra – Y en tan rico como Li –

- Pero algo me dice que ese suspiro significa algo más que una simple atracción por interés o… estoy equivocada -

Por unos minutos Kassandra analizo esas palabras dichas por su amiga y era cierto conocía a Paolo hacía muchos años y ciertamente había sido su amor platónico de adolescencia pero él jamás había tenido interés hacia ella mas que para una amistad y ahora que lo había vuelto a ver él había cambiado y si su amiga tenía razón era a favor de ella ese cambio

- Te quedaste callada y él calla otorga -

- Tienes razón creo que debo darme una oportunidad y si Li no me pela pues allá él cuando me vea del brazo de Paolo verá de lo que se perdió -

Rachel suspiro – Acéptalo… perdiste y creo que Paolo te conviene no solo porque como dices es un hombre atractivo y con dinero sino que esta interesado en ti y tu estas enamorada de él aunque lo niegues amiga –

Kassandra la miro con los brazos cruzados – Tienes razón y bueno… déjame de mirarme con esa cara de sabelotodo y has esa maldita llamada –

Su amiga sonrió y llamo para confirmar la cita con su novio y luego con Paolo él cual se sintió muy feliz al saber que vería nuevamente a la preciosa Kassandra

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Yamasaki – saludaban los dos jóvenes

- Buenos días Yukito, Yue – saludo alegremente el joven – Y donde esta Terada-

- Nos dijo que recogería nuestro equipajes mientras te buscábamos – sonrió Yukito – Sakura nos vendrá a recoger -

Yamasaki hizo un gesto de negación - Me llamo hace unos instante dijo que nos vendrá a buscar el chofer de la mansión Li –

- Es extraño que haya mandado a otra persona por nosotros por lo general ella siempre es la que nos recoge -

- Solo me dijo que nos explicaría todas nuestras dudas cuando llegáramos a la casa que nos consiguió – de repente su mirada se fue dar al muchacho que venia cargado en maletas y saludaba alegremente – Terada por que eres el que siempre se ofrece a trae las maletas sabiendo que estos dos – señalando a Yue y a Yukito – Exageran con el equipaje -

- Por que es él, el que siempre pierde – sonrió Yukito – Miren creo que ese buen anciano de allá no esta asiendo señas -

Yamasaki miro en la dirección que le había dicho Yukito y luego reviso una foto que le enviara su jefe del chofer de la mansión – Ese es el chofer y por favor cada quien cargue su equipaje y no abusen del pobre chico que esta bien que solo tenga un año con nosotros –

Tanto Yue como Yukito sonrieron tomando sus maletas y siguiendo a Yamasaki hasta la limosina

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura se disponía a bajar de su habitación cuando escucho unos leves toques a la puerta – Puede pasar –

- Buenos días Sakura – sonrió Tomoyo

- Valla señorita esta radiante hoy – sonrió también Sakura – Me imagino que su cena de ayer tuvo mucho que ver -

- Estoy tan feliz Sakura y es por que Eriol me ha dicho que me ama -

- Felicidades – se cruzo de brazos y se puso seria – Pero sabes lo que le pasara si sus intenciones no son serias contigo -

- ¡¡Sakura!! – suspiró Tomoyo – Ya te pareces a Touya -

- Lo siento – Sakura rodó los ojos – Pero eres mi prima querida – medito por un instante sus palabras – Bueno la única que tengo -

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada contagiando a Sakura también – Y hablando de exagerados – miro a Sakura – Donde esta Touya porque creo que no le dará mucho gusto la noticia que ha salido en los diarios parisinos esta mañana –

- Que noticia -

- El periódico esta abajo puedes verlo tú misma -

Sakura salio de su habitación tan rápido como pudo y justo al llegar a bajo tropezó con Shaoran que traía el periódico y se lo daba a ella y como Tomoyo se lo había dicho estaba en la primera plana en letras grandes "EL GRAN ROMANCE DEL AÑO ENTRE EL MAGNATE SHAORAN LI Y UNA PRECIOSA CHICA QUE TODAVIA NO HAY DETALLES PERO QUE ESTE PERIODISTA MUY PRONTO LAS OBTENDRA"

- Lo siento pero creo que toda la prensa internacional también esta enterada – se encogió de hombros ante ella

- Bueno – sonrió Sakura – Sabíamos que esto pasaría – de repente su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar y al tomarlo el nombre que pareció en la pequeña pantalla la puso pálida – Touya que gusto que me llamaras -

- Dime Sakura que esto no es verdad -

- No se ha que te refieres -

- No te hagas la que no sabes – grito por el auricular – Creo que estas en una misión no en un viaje de placer -

- En primer lugar no me grites y en segundo lugar mi vida privada no te concierne-

- Soy tu hermano y no permitiré que ningún mequetrefe se acerque a ti si yo no lo apruebo -

En esos momento Tomoyo venía bajando por la escaleras y al ver la escena suspiro sabiendo quien era la otra persona por la línea – Párese que ya se entero –

- Quien se entero señorita Tomoyo - pregunto Shaoran

- Mi primo – suspiro con pesar – El hermano de Sakura -

Era bien sabido en toda la Agencia que además de que Sakura era una chica inalcanzable ya que ella había puesto sus propias pautas estaba también su hermano que había amenazados a toda la unidad con que si alguno se acercara para otra cosa que no fuera trabajo se las verían con él personalmente

- No sabía que ella tuviera un hermano -

- Por ahora será mejor que no lo conozcas – mirando como Sakura trataba de tranquilizar a Touya

- Cálmate Touya y no rugas – suspiro Sakura por enésima vez – Que vendrás para acá

- Así es he terminado con mi último caso y tomaré el primer vuelo de la mañana -

- Takechi me dijo que había un nuevo caso en Berlín y que te requerían allá -

- Les dije que no iría pues tenía un asunto familiar que resolver y accedieron a mandar a otro agente -

- Eres insoportable hermano y de una vez te digo que nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión y si es de defender mi relación con Shaoran frente a ti pues espera la guerra – y le cerro el móvil

Tomoyo se le quedo viendo con ojos de no entender nada pues cuando Sakura había dicho "defender su relación con Shaoran" sabia ya se había perdido de algo

- Lo siento Tomoyo pero no te dije que Shaoran y yo ya decidimos tener una relación pero solo cuando esto acabe -

- Me alegra por ti – corrió a abrazarla – Y lo felicito a usted señor Shaoran creo que se ha sacado el premio mayor pues sabe cuentos hombre lo envidiaran por llevarse a al joya preciada de la agencia de investigación -

- No digas tonterías – se sonrojó la chica de los ojos verdes y luego miro al joven al lado de ella – Lo siento mucho pero mi hermano vendrá y creo que es un hueso duro de roer -

- No te preocupes – se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla – Por ti cruzaría hasta el mismo infierno si es posible -

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- No se cual es tu apuro mujer -

- Y todavía lo preguntas – suspiro – Ese hijo tuyo tendrá que escucharme y la señorita Sakura también -

- Si haces eso me enojare contigo – respiro profundo – No entiendes que ya nuestro hijo es un hombre y que no nosotros no somos quienes para meternos en sus vida -

- Somos sus padres – aclaro la mujer – Y aun merecemos respeto de su parte -

- Creo que es tiempo que te diga la verdad antes de que cometas más estupideces -

- Que verdad -

- No te acuerdas de Sakura porque cuando vino a Londres a visitarnos con sus padres aun era muy niña además de que solo yo pude atenderlos porque tú habías salido de improvisto del país por la muerte de tu padre -

- No puede ser -

- Así es – tomos las manos de su mujer y las apretó – Es la hija de nuestro queridos y mejores amigos Nadehisko y Fuyitaka -

- Oh Dios mió y yo que pensaba decirle tantas cosas horribles -

- Cuando me dijeron en La Agencia que ella era una de sus agentes, inmediatamente llame a Terada para que fuera ella precisamente la que me mandaran y Terada no tuvo inconveniente pues es la mejor en su ramo -

- Ella sabe algo de esto –

El hombre hizo un gesto de negación – Ahora entiendes porque no puedes decirle nada a nuestro hijo –

- Tú sabias que esto pasaría no es así -

- Estaba completamente seguro – contesto el – Ella es la indicada para nuestro hijo y cumpliremos la promesa que le hicimos a Nadehisko de cuidarla y protegerla -

Su esposa sonrió – Creo que con lo que me has contado de ella no necesita que la protejamos creo que en estas circunstancias ella nos protegería a nosotros–

Su esposo también sonrió – Entonces que dices me apoyaras -

- Claro que te apoyo – suspiro la mujer al recordar al alguien – Aunque me da pena con Kassandra -

- No debes preocuparte creo que ella es una mujer hermosa y ya verá que habrá alguien que se fije en sus cualidades aunque ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguna –

- Hien – le recrimino su mujer – Pero creo que tienes razón – suspiro – Debo admitir ahora que lo pienso bien Kassandra no hubiera hecho feliz a nuestro hijo pero eso nunca se lo diré yo -

- Señor Li el auto esta listo para salir -

- Bien querida vamos a casa -

Su mujer se abrazo a él y ambos caminaron hacia el auto

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- No crees que están exagerando Touya - la mujer ante él suspiro por enésima vez aquella mañana – Sakura ya no es una niña y no creo prudente que viajes en estos momentos a arruinarle la vida -

- Es mi hermana y creo que tengo todo el derecho a saber con quien anda -

- Touya creo que esto lo hemos hablado mas de un millón de veces eres su hermano no su padre -

- Kaho sabes que eres importante para mi pero no crees que este asunto debo resolverlo yo y no tu -

La mujer ante el se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta – Lo siento solo quería ayudar – repuso mientras abría la puerta para salir entonces sintió como Touya se aferraba a su cintura por detrás

- Lo siento cariño pero mi hermana siempre me ha sacado de mis cabales -

- Ella se voltio y rodeo sus cuello con sus brazos – Porque siempre discutimos por tu hermana -

- Porque tú siempre la defiendes – respondió un tanto gruñón

- La defiendo porque me pongo en su lugar y déjame decirte que teniendo un hermano como tu mis relaciones amorosas serían en la otra esquina del mundo donde no se encontrara él -

- Muy graciosa – repuso mientras la besaba con fervor – Y sabes por ti le daré una oportunidad a ese mequetrefe pero… -

- Antes lo investigaras no es así-

- No quiero sicópatas en mi familia – replico ante la mirada de desconcierto de su novia – Además de que ese nombre se me hace familiar -

- Alguno de tus casos quizás -

- No lo se – respondió el encogiéndose de hombros – Pero lo averiguare esta tarde que me traen la información -

- Hablando de información anoche hable con nuestro viejo amigo de Interpol Willians y me comunico que debíamos tener cuidado pues ha habido informes desde Francia que les indica que nuestro viejo enemigo de la rosa roja esta vivo -

- Es imposible – se sobresalto Touya – Yo mismo vi cuando caía al río después de casi seis balazos que le di -

- Recuerda que jamás fue encontrado su cuerpo – repuso Kaho – Y no sabes con certeza si todas las balas dieron en el blanco -

- Maldición si ese tipo esta vivo ira tras Sakura –

- Por Dios ella esta en Francia - dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil – Buen día quisiera dos pasajes de avión en primera clase a nombre del señor y la señora Kinomoto – después de unos minutos de que la joven del otro lado de la línea le confirmara estas dio la gracias y cerro – Esta todo listo partiremos en el vuelo de las siete de la mañana -

- Señor y señora Kinomoto – pregunto Touya

- Sabes muy bien que me gusta viajar de incógnita además sabes que ese hombre es muy astuto y debe estar averiguando en estos momentos donde te encuentras pues no creas que quiera vengarse de Sakura solamente -

- Tienes razón - repuso analizando el tema – Por lo menos estoy mas tranquilo sabiendo que los muchachos están con ella -

- Los chicos – pregunto un tanto pensativa Kaho – Que extraño cuando ellos están cerca es que Sakura se le ha complicado el asunto sabes que no los llama si no es algo difícil el caso -

- A menos de que… - Touya la miro con preocupación

- Que el ya se haya presentado ante ella – concluyo los pensamientos de su novio

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Pero que diablos traen ahí – repuso su jefa

- Pues esto creen que cada vez que salimos a un caso vamos de vacaciones en vez de trabajar - repuso Yamasaki

- Vamos Sakura es solo algo de nuestro equipaje – saludo Yukito que entraba con una maleta -

- Además es mejor siempre estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad no lo crees – repuso Yue

- Creo que esto es todo – respiro hondo Terada que había metido a la casa dos baúles y siete maletas sin contar con todos los aparatos de alta tecnología que llevaban para el trabajo -

- Esto es el colmo Yue y Yukito – repuso con mirada severa a los dos jóvenes delante de ella – Todavía creen que el pobre de Terada es mula suya -

- Yo se los dije pero… - rodó los ojos Yamsaki hacia atrás – No me hacen caso haber si a ti si te prestan mas atención -

- De ahora en adelante quiero que cada uno cargue su equipaje y si veo en alguna ocasión que el pobre de Terada esta sirviéndole de esclavo a ustedes dos se las verán conmigo y saben que hablo en serio -

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con pesar porque sabían que su jefa hablaba muy en serio y era mejor no hacerla enfadar

- Sakura quiero que nos hable del atentado que tuviste hace dos días – pregunto Yamasaki

- Creo que a ustedes no puedo mentirles – suspiro – Creo que es Hoshi -

- Pero es imposible tu hermano le disparo varias veces y todos los que estamos aquí presentes lo vimos caer al río – repuso algo asombrado Yue

- Saben que el siempre tenía sus distintivo para hacerse notar y uno de ellos eran las dichosas notas con una rosa atada a una cinta rosada – se cruzo de brazos – Además mande a balística una de la balas del lugar de los hechos y efectivamente es del mismo calibre que las otras balas con la que fueron muertas la otras victimas en Inglaterra -

- No puedo creer que ese maldito se haya salvado – protesto enérgicamente Yukito

- Entonces no tienes a un solo enemigo si no a dos – reflexionó Yamasaki – Por un lado están los que quieren la información del microchip y por el otra esta Hoshi -

- Se que les sonará extraño de mi parte – suspiro algo desconcertada – Pero estoy desilusionada conmigo misma por no haber concretado la muerte de ese hombre y haber cerrado el caso no mas por que si -

- No creo que debas sentirte a si Sakura – la miro compresivamente su amigo y compañero de toda la vida - Eres nuestro jefe y mira que te has ganado ese derecho a pulso por todos tu casos resueltos además de tu valentía y tenacidad en la guerra contra el crimen pero ese hombre fue un desgraciado y si yo lo tengo en frente te juro…

- Pienso lo mismo que Yamasaki – repuso YuKito enérgicamente – No eres perfecta y a quien se le hubiera ocurrido que el muy maldito ese tuviera tan buena suerte -

- Pero ya estamos aquí amiga y ese no se saldrá con la suya ya lo verás – sonrió Yue –

- Se los agradezco mucho, muchachos – sonrió su jefa

- Pues como usted sabrá yo nada mas tengo un par de meses con ustedes y si es de mi parte yo daría la vida si fuera necesario por protegerla señorita Sakura -

Sakura lo miro con gratitud – Se que lo harías Terada y te lo agradezco, pero creo debemos poner nuestro plan en marcha desde ahora no quiero que descuiden el perímetro de casa ni sus alrededores por ningún motivo –

- Descuide jefe mañana mismo instalaremos cámaras de circuito cerrado de televisión por todas parte dentro y fuera de la casa además de reflectores sensibles al movimiento y algunas alarmas en los patios traseros y delanteros -

- Creo que esta casa estará custodiada más que la casa blanca – se animo Yukito

Sakura se iba a retirar cuando recordó algo – Muchachos mi hermano vendrá para acá. así que traten de no ponerlo de mal humor aunque creo que ya lo esta – dijo algo desanimada

- Lo dices por la noticia de los periódicos – pregunto Yukito pues nadie había abordado el tema por temor a una reprimenda por parte de la chica

- Veo que ya lo saben – suspiro

- Lo leímos esta mañana antes de salir hacia acá – se encogió de hombros Yamasaki

- Les prometo que mas adelante les diré algo de esa noticia por ahora quiero concentrarme en el caso -

- No te preocupes – sonrió Yukito – Se que así será y por tu hermano – miro a los demás – Nosotros no encargaremos de él pues si se pone muy gruñón lo dormimos por el resto del mes –

-¡¡Yukito!! – le reprendió Sakura – Creo que yo podré sola con él – sonrió – Además si no me equivoco mi cuñada viajará con el y déjenme decirle que con ella seré invencible –

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- No puedo creer lo que dices sobre ese tal Touya – repuso asombrado Eriol quien junto con Tomoyo se encontraban almorzando en el comedor de la mansión

- Te aseguro que el pobre del joven Shaoran necesitara toda nuestra ayuda es por eso que me encanta la idea de que estés instalado aquí – sonrió Tomoyo

- Pues creo que necesitara más que eso – se le formo una gota en la cabeza a Eriol - Pues con lo que me has dicho el hombre parase ser insoportable -

- No te preocupes se que Shaoran podrá con él y mas si tiene a Sakura de su lado y déjame decirte que con eso la batalla esta ganada pues si Touya es testarudo Sakura le dará guerra -

- Eso espero pues mi primo también tiene su carácter sabes – repuso recordando su fama de jefe severo en los laboratorios donde su familia era la dueña y donde él y Shaoran habían creado el famoso invento que les estaba causando tanto problemas se apesadumbro un poco pero luego recordó algo - Y ya se instaló el equipo de Sakura en la pequeña casa -

- Creo que si – se encogió de hombros la chica – No he podido ver a Sakura desde hace un rato debe ser que fue a arreglar todo para que los chicos estuvieran cómodos -

- Yo tampoco he podido ver a Shaoran – repuso extrañamente Eriol – A lo mejor se levanto temprano esta mañana y fue a las empresas a ver como estaba todo por allá -

- Es cierto – se puso feliz la chica al recordar el suceso de la mañana – Te diré algo que te pondrá tan feliz como a mi -

Eriol se le quedo mirando con cara de no comprender – Feliz – repuso

- Mi prima y el joven Shaoran por fin se han declarado lo que sienten -

- Eso es genial – sonrió el joven ingles

- Lo único malo es que Sakura aceptara su relación hasta que acabe con el caso y déjame decirte que ella es muy determinante en ese aspecto -

- Pues entonces crucemos los dedos para que esto acabe bien para todos y déjeme decirle señorita que si por mi fuera me casara con usted mañana mismo

- Pues le diría que no puede hacer eso pues no me ha propuesto matrimonio solo somos novios -

Entonces Eriol saco un pequeño estuche de su pantalón y se inclino hacia ella quedando de cuclillas - Entonces preciosa dama aceptaría ser mi esposa –

Tomoyo se sonrojó hasta el tope – Eriol es en serio –

Este sonrió – Tan en serio que si me dices que no este servidor se quitaría la vida por el simple hecho de que no estarás mas a su lado -

Ella lo abrazo desde su posición y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla – No digas eso porque yo sin ti me moriría y claro que acepto ser tu esposa –

Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras se acercaban cada vez mas y cuando ya ni hubo mas distancia sus labios se juntaron haciendo que calor intenso consumiera ese momento de felicidad y emociones indescriptibles pero de repente escucharon toser a alguien y se separaron abruptamente y algo apenados

- Valla veo que no solo nuestro hijo ha encontrado el amor así que nuestro querido eriol también tiene a su media naranja ya

Eriol sonrió un tanto sonrojado mientras que Tomoyo no entendían las palabras de la pareja delante de ella que los miraba con ternura y cariño

Este capitulo me ha salido algo corto pero creo que esta bien y gracias por la espera y solo espero que este capitulo les guste pues ha sido maratónico que lo allá hecho en dos días y es que mi trabajo y mis estudios me están matando y para no decepcionarlos he tratado de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me escriben y solo quiero me sepan comprender y esperar para el siguiente capitulo y no olviden mandarme sus mensajes y decirme si mi historia esta bien o le falta algo recuerden que ustedes son los que me animan para seguir escribiendo

Gracias una vez más y si quieren escribirme aquí les dejo mi dirección de correo:

Besos

virginia


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

La mañana había transcurrido sin novedades y ella había decidido irle a comprar algo de comida a los muchachos en el supermercado, pero desde que había salido de la mansión algo la tenia intranquila como un mal presentimiento y sus instintos nunca le fallaban

- Vamos a ver carnes, huevos, tallarines – leía la lista que había hecho los muchachos el día anterior – ¡¡Play boy!! – una gota surgió sobre su cabeza –¡¡Pero estos que sean creído!!- repuso mientras pagaba en la caja del supermercado luego de esto salió al estacionamiento donde metió los paquetes en el auto y se dispuso a poner el carro en marcha cuando escucho un leve ruido a su izquierda – Quien esta ahí – pregunto mientras miraba hacia todos lados

- Hola preciosa – contesto una voz que ella no había olvidado

- Sabes que nunca salgo desarmada así que no intentes acercarte – repuso lo mas calmada y fríamente que pudo -

- No pretendía hacerlo amor – sonrió – Solo deseaba decirte que lamento tanto esa herida que te hice en el hombro -

Sakura rodó sus ojos hacia atrás – Que tierno – repuso con sarcasmo – No creo que te hayas expuesto solo para decirme semejante estupidez –

- Tu siempre tan acertada – se encogió de hombro Hoshi – Y si no vine solo a eso si no a decirte que tu y tu hermano me debéis algo y yo cobro muy caro las deudas -

- Eres un tonto – Suspiro Sakura – Después de de un año vienes y te apareces a decirme semejante burrada mas bien deberías estar lejos de aquí sabiendo que ya la policía esta tras de ti pues ya puse la denuncia de que estas vivo y tanto la INTERPOL como el FBI te buscan pues tu cabeza ya tiene precio -

- No me iré hasta que no te tenga conmigo y a tu hermano lo vea muerto – grito con furia mientras sacaba un arma pero Sakura fue mas diestra que el disparándole primero en la mano y desarmándolo completamente - ¡¡Maldita me has herido!!

- Ahora no te muevas por que sino te volare la tapa de los sesos – pero cuando Sakura se iba a acercar un coche negro se detuvo delante de ella impidiéndole el paso – Deténganse – grito con fuerza mientras disparaba al vehiculo que se había puesto en marcha y desde este también le disparaban logrando que una bala le diera a un costado haciendo que se arrodillara del dolor y viendo como el vehiculo de perdía en la distancia – La próxima vez no tendré piedad te lo prometo – susurro la chica entre diente mientras hacia un esfuerzo enorme por llegar al auto donde le daba instrucciones a sus hombres para que la vinieran a buscar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Que esta herida – rugió el hombre tras escuchar desde su móvil al hombre desde el otro lado de la línea

- No se para que te lo dije – suspiro Yukito – Además ya fue Yue y Terada a auxiliarla -

- Claro que es su deber informarme de todo – rugió nuevamente Touya – Para eso tengo mas rango que todos ustedes juntos dentro de la agencia -

- No me lo recuerdes – replico Yukito con severidad – ya llegaste Paris -

- Acabo de llegar al aeropuerto y estoy esperando con Kaho el auto que alquilamos para movernos dentro del país -

- Entonces los esperaremos en la clínica – dijo su amigo de la infancia – Y por favor trata de no ser muy duro con tu hermana -

- Depende de lo que ella me diga querido amigo –

Yukito suspiro nuevamente y cerro la llamada era lógico pensar que el cabeza dura de Touya se pusiera así al saber el peligro en que estaba sus hermana de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar la presencia de alguien detrás de él

- Buenas días señor Tukichiro -

- Señor Li veo que ya sea enterado del accidente que tuvo la señorita Sakura -

- Mi mayordomo me lo informo -

- Ella esta bien no debe preocuparse la bala solo le rozo cerca de las costillas–

- Quiero verla -

- En estos momentos me dirigía hacia allá – repuso asiendo un ademán para que lo siguiera - Con mucho gusto lo llevare también -

- Gracias – repuso Shaoran

- No debe preocuparse nuestra jefa no has contado algo de su relación y nos alegras que por fin allá encontrado a alguien que especial en su vida -

- Se ve que la aprecian mucho -

- Yue y yo la conocemos desde pequeñas pues ambos fuimos compañeros de colegio de su hermano Touya y al igual que los señores Kinomoto eras espías nuestros padres también lo eran es por eso todos estamos en el negocio así que sea conciente que Sakura no tiene un hermano sino no tres -

Shaoran sonrió – Pues me alegra tener la aprobación de dos de ellos –

Yukito le devolvió la sonrisa ya dentro del auto – Pero si Sakura la habrá informado bien Touya no es una persona del todo razonable y el si le dará pleito por Sakura –

- Estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme con él por ella y déjeme decirle que no estoy dispuesto a perder -

Yukito lo miro con asombro y una chispa de admiración esto seria digno de ver pues de algo estaba seguro Shaoran le daría una buena batalla a Touya y si era así por la felicidad de Sakura el apoyaría a este joven no importaba que Touya lo matara a el también pues ya era hora que alguien le diera una lección a ese cabezota mientras seguía pensando dio una vuelta a la izquierda en una calle pedregosa y estaciono el auto ante un edificio de dos pisos - Es aquí – le indico Yukito bajando del auto y dirigiéndose a unas instalaciones que seguramente no eran un hospital -

- Pero esto…-

- No es un hospital señor Li – contesto Yukito – Es parte de la agencia aquí hemos instalado una pequeña clínica usted sabe donde solo se atiendan estos casos no podemos poner en peligro nuestras identidades ya que en un hospital no harías miles de preguntas acerca del lo que paso -

- Entiendo – respondió él no muy convencido – No entiendo porque me muestra todo esto si para ustedes esto debe ser secreto -

Yukito lo miro con seriedad – Nuestra Jefa a dispuesto que usted lo sepa todo – respondió – No quiere tener secretos para usted estas han sido sus ordenes–

Shaoran se asombro – Que no quiere tener secretos conmigo -

Yukito asintió – Vamos deben estarnos esperando – El joven lo guió a una especie de ascensor el cual no tuvo que pulsar ningún botón ni para bajar o subir sino que dos puertas del lado contrario se abrieron – Entre mi jefa esta en la habitación del final –

Shaoran obedeció y entro en la habitación que estaba levemente iluminada se acerco con cuidado hasta llegar hasta donde descansaba la chica quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa – Te encuentras bien – repuso mirándola con interés

- Estoy bien – dijo serenamente y es que desde que la trajeron Terada Y Yue a la clínica algo la inquietaba – Shaoran te haré una pregunta y quiero que me conteste con la mayor franqueza posible -

El tomo una silla y se sentó cerca de ella – Claro dime –

- Nunca había tenido una relación seria y pues no deseo estropearla haciendo que te preocupes por mi – suspiro con tristeza – Así que solo te lo preguntare una vez y de esto depende nuestra relación – aspiro hondamente – como vez mi trabajo consiste en esto, viajes, balas, asesinos, ladrones, trafico de armas, drogas que mas puedo decirte crees que estas dispuesto a aguantar todo esto-

Shaoran se levantó de su asiento y Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón pues temía que el le dijera que no aceptaba esa vida suya y era mejor dejar la relación así aunque esta no había comenzado del todo

– Sakura te amo y he decido aceptarte tal como eres no te miento que para mi sería algo factible que dejaras tu trabajo pero no puedo ser tan egoísta – suspiro quedadamente y luego volvió a tomar asiento junto a ella – No te reprochare y te apoyare en lo que puedo pero no quiero que no pienses que no me preocupare por ti cuando siempre lo haré -

Ella sonrió y le hizo una señas para que se acercara - Sabes me encantas y te amo por eso – Con ambas manos tomo su rostro y lo acerco al de ella – Te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe me tomare unas vacaciones para que estemos solos tu y yo – y con una sonrisa lo beso con tanta pasión que Shaoran pensó que derretiría hay mismo nunca en todo sus años de soltero había experimentado la sensaciones tan profundas que esta chica le prodigaba y mira que había conocido mujeres de todas la clases sociales

- ¡¡Que es lo que haces monstruo!! -

Shaoran se sobresalto y trato de soltar a sakura para ver de quien era la voz pero su novia lo tenia bien sujeto del cuello - Touya no crees que es de mala educación entrar sin antes haber llamado a la puerta -

- Para que este pervertido y tú pudieran seguir haciendo de las suyas -

- Este pervertido como tu le dices se llama Shaoran y es mi novio -

- Novio un rábano y déjame decirte que aun no he dado mi consentimiento -

- No necesito tu consentimiento pues si no te has dado cuenta hace mucho que deje de ser una niña -

Shaoran estaba en estado de shock mientras con todo cuidado se soltaba del agarre de novia pues aquel hombre estaba a punto de un colapso mientras que su novia estaba igual o peor que él –

- Hola me llamo Kaho Misuki y soy la novia de tu desesperado cuñado – sonrió una joven acercándose con una sonrisa al ya atónito Shaoran

- Mucho gusto Shaoran Li – respondió él extendiéndole la mano a la chica

- Que te parece si vamos un rato a tomar un café pues déjame decirte que esta discusión va para rato -

- Pero no quiero dejarla sola -

- No le hará nada – suspiro con resignación al ver a Touya discutiendo acaloradamente con su cuñada – Ellos se entienden y ya verás que Sakura ganara aunque el no quiera -

- Shaoran asintió y salio tras la mujer no sin antes dar un ultimo vistazo a su novia y al hermano de esta -

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Aquí esta lo que pidió jefe -

- Valla así que estas vivo Hoshi – sonrió el hombre con malicia – Pero que querrás tu con la familia Li -

- Conoce al hombre jefe -

- Es un asesino y uno de los mas buscado tanto por la policía secreta como por otras afiliaciones policíacas, pero no entiendo que hace en nuestros terrenos – sostuvo su seño por un rato antes de mirar a su secuaz – Hideki quiero que lo localices lo ante posible tal vez me interesen sus servicios y podamos hacer una alianza -

- Enseguida Jefe – repuso el joven cerrando la puerta tras de si

- No eres de lo que cometes errores porque aparecer ahora que todo el mundo te cree muerto – pensó – Un momento – repuso rápidamente al recordar – No ibas tras los Li sino tras la chica que supuestamente se hace pasar por la novia de Shaoran – una sonrisa burlona salio de sus labios – Ya veo es la chica que supuestamente era la encargada de tu caso en Londres y fue su hermano el que te disparo dándote por muerto en aquel río – otra idea cruzo por su mente retorcida – Si lo que quieres vengarte yo te ayudare a cambio de que tu también me ayudes – sonrió – una mano lava la otra -

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Pero ella esta bien - repuso Tomoyo algo angustiada

- No te preocupes Shaoran me dijo que ahora estaba con ella en el hospital y que esta perfectamente la bala solo le rozo -

- No me lo estas diciendo solo para tranquilizarme verdad -

Eriol le sonrió con cariño y algo comprensión – No te mentiría en algo así y tu lo sabes muy bien –

- Lo lamento no quise decir eso pero siempre es lo mismo y temo que algún día las cosas no salgan tan bien y me lleguen con una trágica noticia -

- Pero gracias al cielo esta vez podemos decir que todo esta bien así que tranquilízate y bajemos al comedor no quiero que mis tíos sospechen nada -

- Shaoran ha visto a sus padres -

- No creo que sepa que ya están aquí pues toda la mañana a estado fuera y hace un momento que llamo para a avisarme de la situación se me olvido por completo informarle -

- Crees que de alguna manera se opongan a la relación de mi prima y el joven Shaoran -

- Pues por tío Hien no creo el siempre ha sido imparcial en estos casos con respecto a mi tía Heilan no se si será tan sencillo pues siempre supe que lo quería casar con la bruja de Kassandra -

- Sakura me comento algo del tema y que Shaoran le había puesto bien en claro a esa chica que su relación con Sakura era verdadera bueno aunque en eso tiempo solo era una mentirilla -

- Aunque es muy extraño que la víbora esa no haya llamado a mi tía para que supiera lo que estaba pasando – frunció el seño Eriol – De todas maneras ya estando aquí no dudara en enterarse -

- Yo solo espero que todo salga bien no sabes cuanto e esperado para que Sakura encontrara alguien a quien querer y de igual manera fuera correspondida -

- No creo que debas preocuparte por eso – la abrazo Eriol - Sakura y Shaoran son adultos ambos profesionales e independientes y no creo que aunque mis tíos puedan poner alguna objeción ellos la acepten -

- Gracias -

- Gracias – repitió Eriol algo desconcertado – Pero no he hecho nada preciosa -

Ella sonrió – Porque siempre hallas las palabras adecuadas para hacerme sentir mejor –

- Pues que tal si esas gracias vienen acompañadas de algo más -

- Será todo un placer – pero cuando Tomoyo iba acercarse para darle un beso la puerta de habitación se abrió y la persona detrás de ella sonrió

- Lo lamento muchachos – repuso el señor Hien – Pero queríamos saber si desayunarían con nosotros -

Tomoyo estaba toda roja y Eriol solo sonreía ante la mirada picara de su Tío

- Pues ya íbamos hacía allá – respondió Eriol tomando la mano de su novia y saliendo de la habitación junto con su tío que los seguía de cerca

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shaoran seguía a la joven pelirroja por un pasillo hasta que llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron mientras la joven les tomaba el pedido

- El señor y yo tomaremos solo café gracias – respondió Kaho

- Seguro señorita que esos dos estarán bien – pregunto Shaoran

- Esto ha sido desde siempre – suspiro profundo - Touya es muy receloso con su hermana después de la muerte de sus padres y a veces siento que teme que de alguna manera la perderla es por eso que no deja que nadie se le acerque -

- Pues no pretendo que me acepte – replico – Sakura y yo no queremos y somos lo suficientemente grandecitos para tomar nuestras propias decisiones -

- Es la primera vez que oigo hablar así a alguien con respecto a Touya – sonrió con cariño – Y sabes te apoyare porque en tus ojos puedo ver ese brillo cada vez que mencionas el nombre de mi cuñada ese brillo que solo tiene una explicación -

- Una sola explicación – repuso Shaoran algo confundido

- Amor – respondió Kaho

- Podemos sentarnos -

- Claro muchachos – respondió feliz Kaho al ver de quienes se trataba – y donde esta Yue

- Fue a arreglar algunos papeles que nos faltaban sobre este incidente y usted señor Li pensé que estaría con Sakura -

- Si yo estoy aquí querido Yukito quien crees que este con tu jefa en estos momentos – se cruzo de brazos Kaho

- El señor Touya ya esta aquí – pregunto un tanto nervioso Terada

- Entonces en estos momentos debe haber una guerra campal en esa habitación – repuso Yue que venia con su móvil en mano

- Me temo que si – respondió Shaoran - No puedo creer que el hermano de Sakura haga tanto berrinche por esto -

- Me temo señor Li que es una cabezota – repuso Yue seriamente – Pero mi hermano y yo estamos con usted se que tiene buena intenciones con Sakura y no dejaremos que Touya pueda arruinar la felicidad de su hermana -

- Aunque perdamos la vida en esta batalla – sonrió Yukito

- No se olviden de mi pues aunque no conozco muy bien al señor Li se que él la hará feliz así cuenten conmigo también – aplaudió feliz Kaho pero noto que a su derecha estaba alguien tenso – Te sucede algo Terada -

Terada estaba petrificado pues nadie se había dado cuanta de la presencia de Touya Kinomoto quien con los brazos cruzados había escuchado toda la conversación y parecía que un aura de fuego lo rodeaba

- Vaya amigo cuanto tempo tienes ahí – le pregunto Yue serenamente sin inmutarse por la cara que traía el susodicho

- Señor Shaoran mi hermana desea verlo -

Shaoran hizo una reverencia y se retiro de la mesa

- Haber veamos que ere lo que planeaban a mis espaldas – rugió Touya

- No eres tonto amor mió y si escuchaste todo pues déjame decirte que yo no me retracto estoy con Sakura y Shaoran y no permitiré que arruines la felicidad de esos dos -

- Estoy de acuerdo con Kaho – Replico Yukito – Es hora de que dejes vivir a tu hermana y le propongas matrimonio a Kaho -

Antes esta declaración por parte de Yue, Kaho estaba más roja que un tomate

- Además de que Sakura se ha ganado tanto tu respeto como el de todos notros dentro de la agencia – Finalizó Yue

Touya sonrió y a todos los presente se le hizo una gota sobre la cabeza pues no era bueno ver reír a ese hombre - No creo que lleguemos a tanto - se cruzo de brazos - puesto que he hablado con mi hermana y creo que por ahora no interferiré en su vida privada pero estaré pendiente de ella y si ese sujeto le hace el menor daño no creo que no la policía entera del mundo pueda contra mí –

Kaho se levanto de su a siento y lo abraso con emoción – Me alegra que al fin haya aceptado la relación de tu hermana -

- He dicho que por ahora es una tregua pero no dejaré de estar pendiente y Yue ya me llego el informe que te pedí-

- Casualmente lo deje en mi auto – respondió el joven – Si quieres vamos a recogerlo -

- Te agradecería que por favor me lo trajeras aquí estoy esperando una llamada de Terada acerca del caso que acabo de terminar en Inglaterra -

- Ok – respondió – No demorare -

Mientras Yue se alejaba Yukito le pidió a Kaho que la acompañara a ver a Sakura y Touya se quedo encimado en sus pensamientos - cinco minutos después Yue traía un sobre blanco y se lo entregaba a Touya mientras este también daba la vuelta para ver como estaba su jefa

- Veamos quien es este tipo – repuso Touya – Abrió el sobre y saco los datos que en el había – Valla sabía que te había visto si eres el mocoso que jugaba con Sakura cuando apenas tenían dos años pero veo que tu no la recuerdas a ella y ella menos a ti – Tomo su celular y marco un numero el cual hacía mucho no llamaba – Habla Touya Kinomoto me recuerda señor Hien Li -

- Del otro lado de línea la persona sonrió pidiendo disculpa a sus invitados para hablar con confianza en la biblioteca – Pensé que no me llamaría -

- Debe estar feliz su esposa y usted – sonrió – Después de todo los muchachos se han enamorado y ni siquiera saben que se conocen desde hace mucho -

- Mi esposa hace unos días que lo supo – respondió – Planeé su encuentro pero siempre supe que mi hijo sería feliz al lado de tu hermana -

- Sabe que nunca estuve de acuerdo con que mis padres dispusieran a Sakura en un compromiso arreglado desde que nació con su hijo Shaoran pero ahora mas que nunca los ayudaré para que esos dos se casen pronto ya que ese era el deseo de mis padres antes de morir -

- Lo extraño del caso es que no hemos visto a la señorita y a nuestro hijo desde esta mañana -

- Mi hermana sufrió un ligero accidente y Li esta con ella en estos momentos -

- Espero que no sea nada grave – se preocupe el padre de Shaoran

- Mi hermana se encuentra bien y creo que estará mañana mismo en la mansión y dígame le piensa decir la verdad -

- Todavía no estoy seguro – sonrió – Pero si usted ya lo sabe me imagino que es por que su hermana debe haberle dicho algo -

- Tuvimos una larga charla en la que ella me dijo que todo había comenzado con una pequeña mentira para espantar a una tal Kassandra – refunfuño – Y luego no sabe como se enamoro de Shaoran y ahora su noviazgo es verdadero -

- Valla y yo que pensé que tendríamos que interferir para que esos dos se unieran y las cosas se han dado solitas -

- No le niego que en un principio no estaba de acuerdo pero cuando descubrí quien era el joven tuve que aceptar que mis padres estarían felices con la unión pero si ese hijo suyo hace solo un poco infeliz a mi hermana no habrá poder sobre humano que no lo busque y le haga pagar -

- Lo entiendo perfectamente y no debe preocuparse se que mi hijo está enamorado creo que el instinto paterno – se encogió de hombro desde su sillón personal dentro de la biblioteca - Pero se que podremos ver a su hermana y mi hijo casado en menos de un año -

- Lo importante ahora es que sepa que mi hermana a demás del dilema del microchip inventado por su hijo un asesino que creímos haber exterminado en nuestro ultimo caso ahora esta vivo y la persigue pues estaba obsesionado con ella y desea tenerla a cualquier precio y si sabe que Shaoran es sus novio podría su hijo también estar en peligro -

- Esto no se ve nada bien – respiro hondo y algo preocupado el padre de Shaoran – Que sugiere usted -

- Debemos sacarlos del país lo antes posible así que usted le dirá que desea que este en Japón para unos negocios que dejo pendiente y claro mi hermana lo acompañará -

- Y usted ira detrás de su hermana – repuso con toda lógica

A Touya le molesto el sarcasmos pero no dijo nada – Estos es importante señor Li si queremos capturar al tipo debe ser en Japón no aquí ya que sus crímenes mas importantes se cometieron en ese país y por lo consiguiente los cargos serán mas efectivos –

- Lo entiendo perfectamente y desde luego que me conviene que valla a Japón ya que he abierto un nuevo laboratorio de bioquímica y hay ciertos papeles que deben ser arreglados con el gobierno de ese país -

- Y Señor Li por ahora creo que no sería apropiado decirle nada a los muchachos hasta que todo esto acabe -

- Si no hay más remedio creo que mi esposa y yo podremos esperar a darles la noticia - repuso recordando algo – joven Touya pudiste descubrir algo en el caso de los asesinos de tus padres –

- Usted y yo sabemos quienes son los culpables, señor Li – dijo un poco enojado – Y si quiere saber la verdad no he podido conseguir pruebas pero he logrado contactar a alguien que estuvo involucrado no internamente pero puede que tenga la llave para resolver un pequeña duda que he tenido todos estos años -

- No creo que te haga bien remover recuerdos del pasado – suspiro con pesar – y menos si con eso puedes ponerte tú o tu hermana en peligro sabes muy bien que esas personas no se están con rodeos y no creo que les haga gracia que estés investigando –

- Estaré bien – se encogió de hombro - Por lo pronto haga lo que le dije – repuso seriamente – Esperare su llamada para saber la hora y el vuelo a Japón-

- Entonces estaremos en contacto – dijo antes de colgar el telefono y pensar seriamente en el peligro que ahora corrían todos

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Hola preciosa – repuso Shaoran desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación – Me dijo tu hermano que deseabas verme -

Sakura sonrió y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza – Lamento mucho la escena de hace unos momentos con mi hermano pero ya vez te dije que era un hueso duro de roer –

- Pero has sabido manejarlo pues no ha sido tan grosero conmigo esta vez -

- Digamos que estas a prueba -

Shaoran suspiro largo – Creo que esto no me va a gustar –

Sakura volvió a sonreír – No temas no es tan malo como parece es solo… que necesitas saber cuan fuerte es tu lazo hacia a mi –

El se acerco a ella hasta quedar a su lado en la cama – No crea señorita kinomoto que se deshará tan fácil de mi – le dedico una sonrisa – te dije que no me gusta tu trabajo pero se que ha sido tu tipo de vida por mucho tiempo y es algo que uno no puede dejar de la noche a la mañana y eso lo respeto – repuso – Y ahora dime que es eso de que un hombre te ataco –

- Pues es una historia muy larga de contar – respondió Sakura con una mueca – Hace algún tiempo estuve en Inglaterra resolviendo un caso de un hombre que violaba y mataba a las mujeres entre veintiuno a veinte tres años, todas tenían los mismos rasgo blancas, delgadas, de pelo castaño pero inconfundible mente de ojos verdes -

En los ojos de Shaoran se reflejo algo de miedo y en un acto reflejo poso su mano en la mejilla de la chica – Acaso el…-

Sakura asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza – Lastimosamente caí en una trampa y si no fuera por mi hermano que nunca perdió las esperanzas de encontrarme creo que tú y yo nunca nos hubiéramos conocido –

- Que infeliz- repuso Shaoran con odio – Pero como es que el esta aquí -

- Creo que supongo que es por que su última victima escapo y eso para un asesino se considera un fracaso imperdonable – repuso sarcásticamente pero se arrepintió de ver el rostro de preocupación de su novio – No quiero que te preocupes – lo miro directamente a los ojos – Es por eso que mi equipo de trabajo esta aquí y también mi hermano no soy una tonta para enfrentarme a el sola aunque las circunstancia digan lo contrario – se encogió de hombros

- Es que me siento inútil – repuso Shaoran con el puño cerrado

- Con que estés a mi lado a mi apoyes todo esta bien – le susurro Sakura con una sonrisa – Además de que no quiero que tus padres te vean triste -

- Mis padres – se desconcertó Shaoran

- Me acaba de informar Terada que llegaron esta mañana – se extraño Sakura – Acaso no los viste cuando venias para acá -

- Estaba tan alterado cuando Wei me dio la noticia que lo primero que hice fue salir hacia la casa donde esta tu equipo para que Yukito me informara tu estado de salud -

- Es mejor que los vallas haber no será que se preocupen y piensen que te ha pasado algo malo -

- Pero no deseo dejarte sola – se sentó cerca de ella y la brazo con fuerza

- No estaré sola mi hermano y Yukito se quedarán aquí – le sonrió dulcemente – Además de que nadie conoce este lugar así que es zona segura -

- Esta bien pero regresaré mas tarde – le dio un beso en los labios

- Te estaré esperando – le guiño un ojo ella al verlo salir por la puerta pero al quedarse nuevamente sola en la habitación se puso a pensar en aquel hombre y un solo pensamiento se formo en su mente – No dejare que arruines mi vida -

Continuara…………

Lo lamento mucho pero mi vida es un desastre mundial ya que mi madre cayo enferma ya hace un mes y he tenido que dedicarle tiempo, además que mi trabajo y parte de mis estudios no me dan tiempo de nada

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me escriben y me aliente y espero no estarlos defraudando con la espera y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda

Y para explicarles parte de este capitulo verán que los padres de Sakura y Touya no murieron en un accidente sino que fueron asesinados y se asombraran por quienes bueno y ya ven los enemigos de Sakura y Shaoran se unirán o no ¿quien sabe?

Bueno mil gracias por ser pacientes conmigo y que Dios este con todos

Besitos

Virginia


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

- Por fin respondes a mis llamadas -

- No se para que me llamas si tu y yo no tenemos nada que decir -

- Te equivocas querido amigo o es que acaso no quieres conseguir a la única mujer que ha logrado escapar de tu agarre -

- No sabía que te interesara los asuntos ajenos -

- No – se apresuro a decir – Pero este a captado mi atención pues esta dentro de mis terrenos -

- Tu terreno – repuso Hiroshi con desconcierto – No se a que te refieres -

- Te suena la familia Li -

- Estas detrás del invento del señor Shaoran Li - dedujo Hiroshi

- Vale millones amigo mió y si nos unimos tal vez ambos podamos conseguir lo queramos tu a la chica y yo el microchip -

- No es mala idea lo que me propones, pero lo pensare -

- Te llamaré dentro de dos días y espero que sepas tomar una buena decisión ya sabes que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una -

Hidoshi colgó el auricular y se sentó en el sofá de la estancia de la casa que días antes había alquilado - pensaba en ese momento que todo le salía mal en eso alguien toco a la puerta y se apresuro a abrir para encontrarse con un viejo amigo y una joven de pelo rubio y ojos celeste

- Buenos días amigo -

- Valla Paolo te hacia en Italia en algún desfile de modas -

- Estoy tomándome unas pequeñas vacaciones – sonrió – Y no nos invitas a pasar -

- Claro pasen – les indico el camino hacia la pequeña sala

- Te quiero presentar a una amiga muy querida para mi – la tomo de la mano y la acercó a él – Ella es Kassandra Manchester -

Kassandra le sonrió y le extendió la mano – Mucho gusto en conocerte Paolo me hablado maravillas de ti –

- Es lo menos que esperaba de mi amigo – el también le dedico una sonrisa de satisfacción pues no podría imaginar cual estarían todos conectados mas adelante por las mismas circunstancia

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Bueno hasta que al fin te apareces – se cruzo de brazos Eriol

- No es hora de reproches – reclamo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a Shaoran – ¿Como esta Sakura? -

- Ella esta bien – repuso comprensivamente viendo la evidente preocupación de la chica por su prima – La bala solo la rozo –

Tomoyo suspiro aliviada – Gracias a Dios y cuando podrá estar de nuevo aquí –

- Por el momento los médicos quieren que se quede en observación – repuso Shaoran

- Pero estará bien – repuso Eriol algo preocupado – No crees que ese hombre pudiera entrar al hospital y hacerle algo malo –

- Ella no se encuentra en el hospital – explico Shaoran mientras veía a Eriol fruncir el ceño – Es algo complicado no me hagas decirte nada mas y con respecto a que la deje sola no es así – suspiro con resignación - su hermano esta con ella además de algunos muchachos de su equipo -

Tomoyo respiro hondo antes de preguntar – Mi… primo… esta aquí –

Shaoran solo asintió con desgano – Es tal como Sakura dijo que sería –

Tomoyo sonrió ante la cara de abatida del castaño – Pues si entraste vivo por esa puerta es que llevas parte de la batalla ganada pero no aun así la guerra –

- Oye querida por lo menos dale esperanza – le sonrió Eriol

- No te preocupes – repuso Shaoran con desgano - Se de lo que hablas, pero no me dejare intimidar -

- Así se habla – aplaudió feliz Tomoyo – Y yo lo estaré echando porras desde acá por que no quiero ser asesinada por mi primo y dejar viudo a mi tortolito antes de haberme casado – de repente Tomoyo cambio su estado y se puso pálida

- Te sientes bien querida – la tomo por los hombros su novio

- Rayos – porque había olvidaría un detalle tan importante como el hecho de que ella también había sufrido eso celos de hermano muchas veces – Que pensaría Touya si ella le dijera que también tiene novio -

- No me gusta ese rostro Tomoyo Daidoji – repuso Eriol mirándola con preocupación cosas que hizo reaccionar a la joven

- Es que… olvide decirte que tú también deberás enfrentarte a mi primo -

- Pero yo no cortejo a Sakura – repuso Eriol algo extrañado

- Desde muy niña Touya me considera más que una prima a si que… siempre ha sido celoso con las dos -

- Te deseo suerte – Shaoran sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba a su primo y lo palmeaba en el hombro – Creo que la necesitaras-

- Oh… joven Shaoran no lo asuste no vaya a ser que vaya a salir corriendo por la puerta como lo han hecho lo demás -

- Los demás – arqueo una ceja Eriol

- Bueno es que siempre me espantaba hasta mis amigos – se encogió de hombros la chica – Lamento mucho esto -

- Vamos preciosa no creo que un grandulón me vaya apartar de ti – sonrió Eriol – Además tengo a su cuñado de mi parte -

Shaoran rodó los ojos hacia atrás pues aunque sabía que le hermano de Sakura le había dado una tregua eso no significaba que la discusión no había terminado entre ambos – A mi ni me mires que todavía tengo que librar mas batalla con ese tipo para estar con Sakura – de repente su mente divago a lo que ella le dijo del atacante y no dudaba que él volvería por ella… pero que hacer… como lograrla proteger…

- Le sucede algo malo joven Shaoran – le pregunto la chica que hacia rato lo había visto sumirse en sus pensamientos

- Conoces ha un tal Hiroshi -

La cara de palidez que expreso Tomoyo fue suficiente para darse cuenta ha Shaoran que ella sabía algo del tema – Acaso él…-

Eriol se levanto se su asiento y dio un beso en la frente a su novia - Iré por algo de tomar para que ustedes hablen –

Tomoyo sonrió ante este gesto y lo vio salir de la habitación para luego voltear su rostro al hombre que esperaba respuestas – Supe por Sakura que era un hombre despiadados con sus victimas la cuales todas tenía cierta similitud –

- Sakura me dijo que todas era parecidas entre si además de llevar el mismo tono de color en sus ojos -

Tomoyo asintió – Verdes – respondió – A unos días de haber descubierto supuestamente donde podría encontrarse el tipo ese, los movimientos para su captura no se hicieron esperar y Sakura esa mañana salía de su departamento para encontrarse con Yukito a esperar nuevas instrucciones cuando el muy desgraciado la atrapo en el ascensor y la llevo a un auto que estaba estacionado a la orilla de la calle y se la llevo – de repente Tomoyo callo y bajo la mirada pues el recordar todo aquello le daba escalofríos

- Por favor no te detengas – suplico Shaoran que la vio nuevamente levantar la mirada

- Mi primo me dijo que no preocupara que todo saldría bien pero yo no estaba tan segura de eso hasta que ese mismo día antes de de dar las doce me confirmaron que la había encontrado… imagínese corrí desesperada hacia la jefatura creyendo encontrarme algo horrible pero… allí estaba ella sonriente -

Shaoran estaba absorto con todo aquello y no podía imaginar como ella debía haber sufrido en manos de ese hombre pero luego vio que Tomoyo no había terminado su relato y la contemplo para escucharla

- La suerte fue que el hombre no había tenido tiempo de hacerle nada a Sakura pues cada puerto y hotel de la localidad estaban siendo vigilados por la INTERPOL y al verse acorralado había llevado a Sakura a unas viejas bodegas al sur… pero ese fue su grave error pues ya Touya estaba conciente que hay fue que mato a dos de sus primeras víctimas y tenia el lugar acordonado… él al darse cuenta de su error dejo abandonada a Sakura y trato de correr para escapar… pero mi primo lo intercepto y se hizo una lluvia de disparos los cuales según muchos testigos impactaron con el cuerpo del asesino y lo vieron caer al agua ensangrentado… pero cuando el equipo de búsqueda y rescate fue por él su cuerpo jamás fue hallado… supusieron que se lo había llevado la corriente y el caso fue cerrado -

- Por eso al escuchar su nombre te pusiste pálida no es así -

- Como no angustiarme si él esta vivo y no dudo que ira tras mi prima -

Al ver la cara de angustia de la muchacha, Shaoran la tomo de los hombros y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos – Escucha me bien, no soy un hombre como esos que trabajan con ella pero te prometo que daré mi vida para que nada malo le pase eso te lo puedo jurar –

Tomoyo sonrió – Gracias –

- Así que aquí estas – repuso Heiran Li desde la entrada del salón – Es que acaso no pensabas ir a saludar a tu madre -

- Madre como dices eso si sabes que yo te quiero mucho - se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia ella donde le extendió los brazos

- Tu siempre tan cariñoso – ella recibió gustosa el abrazo – Y dime hay algo de lo quieras hablarme -

Shaoran suspiro sabía que sus padres a estas alturas ya debían estar enterados de lo de Sakura por los periódicos

- Vamos mujer acabamos de llegar y ya vas interrogar a nuestro pequeño – sonrió su padre que abrazo efusivamente a Shaoran y este le correspondió a su abrazo – Y como ha estado todo por aquí -

- Sin novedad padre – repuso Shaoran con una gotita sobre la cabeza no le gustaba mentirles a sus padres pero por ahora no les diría nada de los acontecimientos para no preocuparlos – Pero pensé que ese viaje a Europa se prolongaría por mas tiempo -

- Que ingrato y yo que pensé que te daría gusto vernos – hizo un puchero su madre lo cual hizo reír a los dos hombre y a la chica que aun seguía sentada en el sofá

- Oh madre ya conoces a la señorita Daidoji -

Tomoyo se levanto de su asintió y se inclino hacia la dama – Eriol ya nos presento – repuso la chica con una sonrisa – Como esta señora Heiran señor Hien –

- Bien querida y donde esta el desconsiderado de nuestro sobrino que te ha dejado sola – repuso amablemente la mujer

- Vamos tía elogiándome cuando no estoy eso si que es trampa – respondió el chico que iba entrando con una bandeja de refresco -

Todos sonrieron pero el padre de Shaoran miro a su hijo – Por cierto Shaoran necesito que vayas a Japón hubo problemas con una carga para el área científica que llegó de Nuevo Orlean –

- Otra vez – suspiro decepcionado – Es la tercera vez en este año, creo que debieras reconsiderar lo que te dije de cambiar de proveedor -

- Se lo que me dijiste pero hace años hago mis negocios con John Carpenter que además de se un gran amigo es como mi hermano – repuso con una sonrisa al ver la cara de enfado se su hijo – Además de que diez de los artículos que pido solo uno siempre viene con un desperfecto y no por eso voy a decirle que no deseo que me traigas mas -

- Tres veces seguidas – inquirió Shaoran

- Nadie es perfecto Shaoran – repuso con algo de severidad – Así que si viajas este fin de semana te lo agradeceré -

- Pero solo tengo dos días para arreglarlo todo no crees que es muy pronto -

- Quiero que todo este listo para cuando tu madre y yo viajemos la próxima semana – inquirió algo extrañado – Que sucede nunca habías cuestionado un petición mía -

- Lo siento papa es que yo… -

- Lo que sucede es que la agente que lo custodia sufrió un percance y esta en el hospital – inquirió Eriol

- Oh por Dios esta bien – inquirió con preocupación Hielan – Espero que no sea nada grave -

Shaoran quedo mudo de la impresión ni que decir Eriol y Tomoyo no entendía la cara de perplejidad de ambos jóvenes

- Nunca te has puesto así con las otras agentes que han sufrido algún percance -

- No es eso es que… - La señora Hieran se dio cuenta de su error y solo a tino a mirara su esposo el cual rodó los ojos hacia atrás

Definitivamente pensaba el padre de Shaoran que su esposa había metido la pata – Tu madre y yo nos enteramos por los medios que tu y la chica tienen una relación mas allá del trabajo –

- Así es cariño – sonrió un tanto nerviosa - Y pues de después de que Kassandra me llamara y me dijera que la habías hecho a un lado por esa chica pues tu padre me hizo entender que ya no eres un niño y por eso que desde ahora respetare tus decisiones, así que si te gusta la chica entonces no pondré ninguna objeción-

Ahora si que Shaoran y Eriol estaban perplejos y ambos en ese momento pensaban lo mismo - Por lo general Heiran Li no se rendía tan fácilmente ya que por mas de dos años intento casar a su hijo con Kassandra como era posible que ahora fuera juiciosa definitivamente aquí había gato encerrado.

- Segura que te encuentras bien madre – pregunto algo incrédulo su hijo

Su madre lo miro con disgusto – Acaso te extraña que pueda se comprensiva –

- No me malinterpretes es solo que siempre has querido dominar mi vida en cuanto amores se refiere – se acerco a ella y la miro con cariño - Entiende que me es extraño que ahora me digas que no interferirás mas -

- Me ofendes cariño – hizo un puchero su madre acto que hizo sonreír a su esposo y a su sobrino que me miraban la escena – Se que a veces me he puesto un poco terca pero todo lo he hecho por protegerte de esas mujeres trepadoras que solo buscan tu dinero -

- Y por que crees que Sakura es diferente madre -

- Solo puedo decirte que mi instinto de madre me lo dices – sonrió

**- **Si quieres puedes estar allá dentro de dos días – repuso su padre interrumpiendo la conversación ya que no quería que su esposa volviera a meter la pata – Digo hasta que la joven Kinomoto pueda acompañarte -

- No será necesario – repuso la chica que entraba en esos momento al salón donde estaban todos reunidos

Shaoran se encamino a ella con rapidez – Pero que haces levantada –

- Estoy bien no debes preocuparte – repuso con una sonrisa – Te dije que solo fue un rocé y le dije al doctor que no era necesario que me mantuviera en observación -

La señora Heiran se había levantado de su asiento por impulso al ver a la chica pero su esposo la retuvo por el hombro haciéndola girar hacia él – Por ahora no Heiran - le dijo bajito su esposo - Le prometí a alguien que no diríamos nada hasta que todo el peligro que se cierne a los muchachos pasara –

- A que peligro te refieres -

Hien observo Eriol y Tomoyo que abrazaban ambos efusivamente a la recién llegada – Ya hablaremos después no quiero levantar sospecha aquí –

Heiran asintió mientras veía amenamente a las parejas conversar

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Que sucede Terada no es cosa tuya ser indiscreto – repuso un hombre apuesto de unos cuarenta ocho años del otro lado del auricular

- Lamento mucho llamarte pero creo que tu esposa y tu deben saber que los muchachos pueden correr peligro -

- A que te refieres – pregunto casi sobresaltándose de su asiento – Acaso esos desgraciados… -

- Cálmate no es nada de eso – repuso – Pero tu hijo esta indagando sus muerte y se llega a dar con los asesinos no dudes que ellos irán tras él mas sabiendo que puede ser un estorbo en sus planes -

- No podemos permitirlo Terada estamos aun paso de que toda esta organización caiga y si mi hijo se inmiscuye en esto podría descubrirnos y no solo sus vidas correrían peligro si no también las nuestras -

- No tienes que decírmelo Fuyitaka – respiro profundo – Por ahora toda la información que tiene tu hijo son especulaciones tratare por ahora de convencerlo de que su hermana es mas importante por ahora y que después puede reanudar su caso -

- Mi hija – se extraño Fuyitaka

- Hidoshi esta vivo amigo y ha atentado contra la vida de tu hija dos veces -

- Ese desgraciado -

- Touya se trasladara junto con Sakura hacia Japón con la persona que esta ahora mismo bajo la protección tu hija -

- Mi hija esta en un nuevo caso -

- Asi es – sonrió Terada – Y no adivinas para quien -

- No estoy para adivinanzas amigo mió – repuso con sarcasmo

Terada volvió a sonreír – Con el hijo de nuestros antiguos conocidos los Li –

- Valla no puedo creer que el mundo sea tan pequeño y esos dos se hayan encontrado -

- Por ahora ni él ni tu hija se reconocido pero no dudo que lo harán por ahora el padre de Shaoran me ha informado paso por paso lo que ocurre con la relación de ambos por que ahora tu hija esta de novia con el muchacho - hubo un minuto de silencio y eso le pareció extraño a Terada – Que pasa amigo no te alegra -

- Como reacciono Touya -

La carcajada no se hizo esperar y Fuyitaka rodaba los ojos hacia atrás – Pues ya debe saber como es tu hijo estaba en una misión en Londres y cuando se entero por los periódicos tomo el primer vuelo junto con Kaho para enfrentar según él al desgraciado que quería abusar de su hermana -

La cara en esos momentos de Fuyitaka era de resignación – Espero que no le haya hecho nada al muchacho –

- No te preocupes inmediatamente supo el nombre del joven dejo la batalla en una tregua -

Fuyitaka alzo una ceja he hizo una mueca con la boca – Así que una tregua –

Terada esta vez contuvo a duras pena la risa – Sabes tan bien como yo que aunque este compromiso fue hecho desde que eran niños tu hijo no cederá ante la idea de que su hermana ya es toda una mujer y necesita hacer su vida -

- Terada necesito despedirme me esta llamando por la otra línea y por favor cualquiera cosa acerca de mis hijo no duden en hacérmela llegar -

- Ve con bien amigo -

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Rayos -

- No creo que alterarte en estos momentos te sirva de algo – suspiro Kaho

- El está allá afuera muy tranquilo mientras mi hermana esta herida por su culpa –

- La INTERPOL y todo nuestro equipo de seguridad le siguen la pista ya veraz que pronto darán con el -

- Eso espero porque te juro que le agujereo la cabeza si vuelve a tocarle un solo pelo a mi hermana -

- Tú no harás nada de eso – respiro profundo y algo cansada de tratar de hacer razonar a su novio – Lo importante ahora es trasladarse a Japón -

- Ya todo esta listo – repuso sacando de un sobre con los cuatro pasajes de avión – Solo iremos tu, yo, Yue y Yukito al aeropuerto, mi hermana irá junto con Li en su avión privado mientras que Terada y Yamasaki custodiaran que todo este bien en la mansión mientras volvemos -

- Me parece bien – repuso Kaho – Y tu investigación acerca de tus padres -

- Puede esperar – repuso automáticamente - Mi hermana es mucho mas importante en estos momentos -

- Hasta que por fin te oigo decir algo razonable – sonrió su novia levantándose de su asiento – Iré a arreglar las maletas y Yukito necesita que lo llames -

- No te dijo para que -

Ella negó con la cabeza – Solo me dijo deseaba ultimar un detalle que le mandaste hacer –

- Perfecto debe haber llegado mi encomienda – dijo bajito Touya mientras su novia lo miraba de reojo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Estas preocupada -

- Me hubiera gustado ir con ellos a Japón y no quedarme aquí con esta angustia-

Eriol se acerco a ella y la miro con dulzura – Si quieres podemos ir –

- Lo dices en serio – el rostro de Tomoyo se ilumino

- No quiero verte triste – repuso el joven mientras la tomaba por la cintura – esta tarde le dije a Shaoran que tu deseabas ir y el me ha dicho que no había ningún problema si lo acompañábamos-

- Eriol eres maravillosos – se acerco a él y inclinándose de puntillas lo beso con ternura -

- Si ese es mi premio cada vez que te complazco lo haré mas seguido -

Tomoyo se sonrojo y se acurruco en su pecho – No creo que sea necesario que me complazca en algo para demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero –

Eriol se sintió dichoso de escuchar esas palabras – Por eso te amo pequeña – le susurro al oído

Ella se separo de él y le guiño un ojo – Lo se –

Eriol sonrió pero se quedo pensativo por unos minutos hasta que se animo a preguntarle de aquella conversación que ella sostuvo con Shaoran - Tomoyo se que no debo meterme en esto pero yo… -

Tomoyo comprendió a la perfección lo que a su novio le que quiso decir - Shaoran deseaba conocer la identidad del hombre que ha estado atacando a Sakura -

- Y por lo que veo tú la conoces porque pude percatarme de lo pálida que te pusiste con solo escuchar su nombre -

Tomoyo guardo silencio

- Si no deseas relatarme nada te comprenderé es tu prima y… -

- No – repuso ella – Creo que debes saber la verdad después de todo si llegamos a encontrarnos a ese hombre tienes que estar precavido - entonces Tomoyo le relato paso por paso todo lo que le había contado a Shaoran – Y eso es todo –

- Valla creo que Sakura es una mujer muy fuerte -

- La admiro por eso si me hubiera sucedido algo similar júralo que ahora estaría aterrada a cada minuto – la angustia en la voz de Tomoyo hizo que Eriol la abrazara nuevamente

- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado – luego de de decir esto la beso tiernamente en los labios

Cuando hubo terminado el beso ella se separo de él y lo miro directamente a los ojos – Gracias –

- Por nada preciosa – repuso mirando su reloj – Creo que debemos ir a descansar mañana hay un sin fin de cosas por hacer, además de que debo ir por unos papeles a la oficina antes de irnos al aeropuerto -

- Y cuanto tiempo estaremos en Hong Kong -

- Creo será mas o menos dos semanas –Eriol tomo su agenda y marco un numero desde su móvil la llamada fue corta y precisa – Gracias por todo estaremos en contacto -

- A quien llamaste – pregunto su novia algo desconcertada

- Al jefe de administrativo – repuso – me dijo que el transporte de los nuevos aparatos estará listo para nuestra llegada -

- Pues me estas hablando en otro idioma porque no entiendo nada -

Eriol suspiro – Son nuevas maquinas que sean pedido desde Francia para remplazar las que están dañadas en Hong Kong –

- Creo que tu trabajo dentro de la empresa es algo complicado -

- Mas o menos – sonrió él – me dijo Shaoran que tu primo y dos de los hombres de Sakura irán en un vuelo comercial -

- Touya no dejara a Sakura sabiendo que ese hombre esta asechándola -

- Crees que nos siga -

- No lo dudo – suspiro Tomoyo – El quiere verla muerta, digamos que Sakura le dio donde mas le dolió -

- Su orgullo – finalizo Eriol - Solo espero que lo logren capturar -

- Pues según Sakura las ordenes son capturarlo vivo – se estremeció al recordar lo que su amiga dijo que le haría si lo volviera a ver - Pero para mi tendrá mas opciones de vivir con Touya porque Sakura ya lo puso en su lista negra y cuando a ella se le mete algo en la cabeza…-

- Me vas a decir que desobedecerá las órdenes y le dará muerte - frunció el ceño no creyéndolo

- Exactamente – acertó a decir - No es la primera vez que lo hace -

- Creo que será mejor no decirle nada de esto a Shaoran o si no se preocuparía más – dijo el chico

- Pienso lo mismo – dijo Tomoyo – Cuando se trata de su trabajo Sakura no le gusta que nadie ni siquiera yo metas mis narices -

- Porque no vas a ordenar tu equipaje mienstras yo termino de hacer unas cuantas llamadas y te espero aquí para que salgamos a cenar -

- Me parece perfecto – y dicho esto le dio un beso en los labios al chico y se retiro

En eso el móvil de Eriol volvió a sonar y el chico al ver de quien se trataba trago fuertemente – Que sorpresa –

- Porque no me avisaste que mis hijos están con la Familia Li -

- No crees que primero debieras preguntarme como estoy y como la pasado -

- Hazte el payaso conmigo – repuso molesto – O es que acaso no crees que Terada no me tiene informado de tu romance con mi sobrina -

- Señor … yo -

- No te preocupes por ahora ese asunto no es mi prioridad sino el de mis hijos y quiero que esta vez tengas la decencia de llamarme si algo ocurre -

- No le he comunicado nada porque la vigilancia de los hombre de su hija es muy estricta en cuanto a las llamadas que salen y entran de la casa tanto locales como las de nuestros celulares sabes muy bien que tu hija en cuanto a seguridad se refiere es la mejor –

- Eso lo se – repuso orgulloso – No por nada hablamos de mis hijos -

- Exacto – suspiro con resignación Eriol – Por ahora a bajado la vigilancia porque nos trasladaremos a Hong Kong donde creo que se me ha informado que tu hijo le tenderá una trampa al tal Hiroshi -

- Shaoran Li esta enterado de esto –

- Estas enterado de una que otra cosa pero no creo que sepa nada del plan que tenemos en Hong Kong – medito un poco antes de continuar – El plan según la agencia es atraparlo vivo, pero como sabrás tu hija piensa hacer una de las suyas -

- Típico de esta niña – se froto las sienes para apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que se le venia encima – Por suerte Touya estará allí y quiero que tu también la protejas claro sin que nadie se entere de tu verdadera identidad -

- Quisiera pedirle un favor señor -

- Si esta en mis manos

- Quiero que me ayude con su sobrina creo que no le gustara saber que estado mintiéndole -

- La amas –

- Mas que a cualquier cosa en este mundo -

- Tienes mi consentimiento y mi apoyo y también la pongo en tus manos -

- No tiene que decírmelo daría la vida por ella -

-Fuyitaka sonrió y dio por concluida la charla –

Continuara…...

Bueno me disculpo con todos los que esperaban el siguiente capitulo pero realmente he tenido problemas personales muy serios y les ruego que me perdonen. Espero poder tratar de darle mas seguimiento a la historia y si me demoro no piensen que no la voy a terminar solo les pido un poco de paciencia y les vuelvo a decir que estoy muy apenada

Tratare de terminar una historia a la vez primero "Una propuesta Interesante" y luego el "Pacto" ya que por el momento y con los problemas que aun no resuelvo mi limite de tiempo es muy corto para sentarme y concentrarme en la computadora.

Me encantaría que alguien me diera mas ideas para esta historia ya que mi cabeza es un nudo pero como les dije tratare de terminarla

Esperando que me puedan ayudar con besos me despido

Virginia


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8 **

- Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo – repuso Hiroshi a la hermosa joven frente a él

- Es un placer – sonrió – ¿Y a donde me llevaras? - pregunto mientras se subía al vehiculo

- Conozco un restaurante donde sirven las mejores exquisiteces de Francia -

- Eso suena maravillosos – repuso ella fijando su mirada en el camino

- ¿Y cuéntame algo de ti? – repuso Hiroshi para dar algo de conversación a la joven

- No se que quieres que te diga, además de lo que ya te contó Paolo – suspiro largo y tendido al recordar su conversación en la mañana con la señora Heiran

- ¿Tienes novio? -

- Pues si tuve uno hace unos meses atrás pero eso no término bien – su voz aunque no quiso se oyó un poco quebrada

- Lo lamento no quise…-

- No te preocupes – suspiro nuevamente – Siempre supe que esa relación no iba para ningún lado -

- Y porque continuaste con ella -

- Creí que algún día las cosas podrían cambiarían pero se interpuso otra persona y todo acabo allí-

- Valla – repuso Hiroshi

- Si pero no hablemos de mis problemas románticos cuéntame ¿tu tienes novias?-

- No - fue rotunda su respuesta

- Es una pena eres un hombre muy atractivo pero… me imagino que estuviste enamorado alguna vez -

- Creo que solo una vez me intereso una chica – sonrió al recordar a Sakura – Pero ella jamás se fijo en mi y creo que en estos momento mucho menos ahora que tiene novio -

- ¿Y porque nunca le dijiste lo que sentías? -

Hidoshi pensó unos minutos esa pregunta y como decirle a Kassandra que él, un asesino en serie se había enamorado de su cazadora, una hermosa agente del servicio secreto y que aquella noche que se la había llevado era para confesarle lo que sentía por ella pero todo sus planes fueron desbaratado por el hermano de Sakura, aunque el sabía que confesándole esa verdad a la chica las cosas no hubieran resultado de todas maneras – No era buena idea yo sabía desde un principio que ella no veía con esos ojos –

- Eso si que es extraño -

- Extraño ¿Por qué? -

- Nuestros casos son casi parecidos no lo crees así -

- Pues si – sonrió el con amargura – Pero creo que ahora mismo somos nosotros así que disfrutemos la noche

Ella asintió mientras el vehiculo se estacionaba al frente de un gran y lujosos establecimiento

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Que bueno que ya llegaste -

- Te noto preocupado ¿sucede algo? – repuso la mujer que entraba a la suite del hotel donde estaban hospedados ella y su esposo

- Terada me llamo hoy para decirme que mi hija esta con los Li -

- ¡¡¡¡Que hace ella con los Li!!!! -

- Al parecer el nuevo protegido para la agencia es nada más y nada menos que Shaoran Li y mi hija es su custodia -

- Heiran y Hien deben haberla reconocido -

- Por eso no debes preocuparte Terada me dijo que mi hijo ya les dijo que por ahora no deben decirles nada a los muchachos aunque a pesar de no saber que están comprometido ya se han hecho pareja -

- ¡¡¡Touya!!! – frunció el seño Nadehisco – Pensé que estaba en un caso en Inglaterra junto con Kaho -

Fuyitaka al ver la reacción de su esposa sonrió – Sabes muy bien que el nombre de Shaoran Li es internacionalmente conocido por ser uno de los solteros mas cotizados en Europa y al dar la noticia de un supuesto romance con mi hija que crees que hizo nuestro hijo –

Nadehisco se sentó de golpe en unos de los sofá de la estancia y miro detenidamente a su marido- Espero que no le haya hecho nada al muchacho –

El sentó junto a ella y tomo una de sus manos – No te preocupes inmediatamente recordó de quien se trataba y acordó no hacer nada en estos momento –

- Siempre tan sobre protector – suspiro – Aun sigue investigando nuestras supuestas muertes -

- Terada me dijo que por ahora la prioridad de nuestro hijo es el hombre que esta acechando a Sakura -

- ¡Nuestra hija esta en peligro! – repuso con angustia Nadehisco

- No se si recordaras el trabajo que Sakura tuvo en Londres hace algunos meses de un asesino en serie -

- No me lo recuerdes me sentí impotente al no poder ayudar a nuestra pequeña gracias a Dios el muy desgraciado tuvo su merecido -

- Creo que… no del todo… querida -

- ¡A que te refieres con eso! -

- El imbecíl ese esta vivo y esta tratando de hacerle daño a Sakura lo bueno es que Touya esta haciendo un plan para capturarlo en Japón -

- Ese hombre es muy peligroso no creo prudente que hagan eso - dijo con firmeza la madre de Sakura

- Touya es un profesional sabes que no desistirá de la idea sabiendo que su hermana esta en peligro –le dijo aferrando su mano a la suya su marido – Debemos ser pacientes y esperar que todo salga bien pronto nuestro trabajo aquí finalizara y podremos estar todos juntos -

- De todas maneras me preocupas mis hijos -

- Lo se – repuso Fuyitaka mirándola con ternura – Y te prometo que si algo pasara y los muchacho estuvieran en peligro yo mismo iré a salvarlos -

- No tienes porque decírmelo lo se es solo que… -

- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien lo importante es concentrarnos es el objetivo que tenemos para esta semana y esperemos que el plan funcione tal lo acordado -

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Que rayos es eso? – repuso Tomoyo con asombro cuando vio el equipaje de su amiga al descubrir que no era un lindo ajuar de ropa lo que llevaba sino un arsenal de armas completo en la maleta – Pues a donde vamos a la guerra -

Sakura rodó los ojos hacia atrás - Sabes que cuando trabajo no me muevo sin mis armas a si que hice que Yukito me las trajera esta mañana temprano -

- Pero no crees que exageraste – se cruzo de brazos

- Mira he decidido capturar a ese hombre vivo o muerto no me importa lo que diga la agencia – agarro una de las armas mas pequeñas y se la puso en la funda que esta colocada en su muslo izquierdo

- Ay amiga a veces me das miedo – suspiro – Li sabes que llevas todo eso -

- No – repuso automáticamente – Y tú no le dirás nada ya que yo soy su protectora no al revés -

- Vaya que carácter – se burlo – Bien solamente venía a decirte que todo esta listo y que Shaoran nos espera en la entrada con el auto -

- Buenos días señorita Sa… - pero no termino su frase pues a el también se salio una pequeña gota al ver tantas armas juntas – Creo que no preguntare-

Sakura sonrió – Gracias Wei –

- Es lo mejor señor Wei – repuso Tomoyo con una sonrisa - Porque si no Sakura lo amarraría a la cama y….

- ¡¡¡Vasta!!!- repuso Sakura toda colorada – No es verdad Wei -

El anciano soltó una carcajada – No se preocupe y vaya con bien que no le diré nada al joven

- Gracias – le dijo bajito nuevamente y este asintió con amabilidad

- Apresúrate amiga - dijo Tomoyo que iba con Sakura hacia las escaleras - Estoy tan feliz de poderte acompañar -

- No digo lo mismo – solto de repente y noto que ante sus palabras Tomoyo la miraba algo extrañada y ella suspiro – No me mal interpretes es solo que ese asesino rastreándome me hubiera sentido mejor si te hubieras quedado fuera de la zona de fuego -

- Sakura – Repuso ella cuando habían llegado justo a la entrada de la puerta de salida de la mansión donde las esperaba Shaoran y un muy sonriente Eriol que ayudaba a Wei a subir la maletas al vehiculo – ¿Cuanto tiempo hemos sido amigas?-

- Lo se Tomoyo, pero es que… no me gusta que estés inmiscuida en estos asunto – la miro con pesar

- Eres casi como una hermana igual que Touya – la abrazo fuerte – No te abandonaría jamás – le sonrió - Además no estoy sola se que Eriol no dejara que nada malo me pase no te parece -

- Tienes razón – respiro profundo – Y te juro que esta vez me asegurare de que no vuelva del infierno en donde tuvo que haberse quedado -

- ¡¡¡Sakura por Dios!!! -

- Ok se que no te gusta que hable así, pero te guste o no lo haré -

Tomoyo la miro con preocupación - Mejor dejemos de hablar del asunto y vamos ante que a Eriol y Shaoran le de un ataque de histeria mira que ya tienen mas de media hora esperando – le dijo bajito

Sakura sonrió y siguió a Tomoyo quien como esta le había dicho Shaoran les recriminaba con la mirada y Eriol se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, luego volvió a pensar en todo lo ocurrido y definitivamente esta vez tenía que acabar con ese hombre si quería que su vida transcurriera normal, aunque su vida con tanto ajetreo no era del todo normal, pero eso lo resolvería después.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Me alegra que hayas podido venir – repuso un hombre de unos cuarenta años

- He reconsiderado tu oferta Takeshi y me parece que el aliarnos sería una buena idea – repuso Hiroshi

- Me alegra que así haya sido – sonrió el hombre – Porque hasta no he podido acercarme a idiota de Shaoran Li por esa estúpida agente que lo protege -

- Así es la señorita Kinomoto – repuso con un dejo de admiración que no paso desapercibido por el otro hombre – Si no hubiera sido por ella ahora mismo yo seguiría en Londres -

- Me parece que tu venganza es mas bien personal o me equivoco, hay algo que desees contarme -

- Creo que esto es sin preguntas no he venido a que me cuestiones -

- Que delicado estas – repuso con una mueca – Bien las cosas son así, mis informantes han averiguado que el señor Shaoran Li saldrá con la señorita Kinomoto en su avión privado hacia Hong Kong y creo que es ahí donde podemos capturarlos a los dos -

- No creo que ella valla desprotegida – se cruzo de brazos con molestia – Sakura es mucho mas astuta que eso, si sus hombres no van con ella en el avión, lo mas seguro es que la seguirán en vuelo comercial -

- ¿Y que crees que debamos hacer sabelotodo? –

-Por ahora no haremos nada, pero inmediatamente estén instalados y crean que no corren peligro actuaremos – sonrió maliciosamente Hideshi

- Se hará como tu digas al fin al cabo tu conoces a esa mujer mejor que nosotros -

Ambos hombres alzaron sus copas y brindaron

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- La policía de Hong Kong esta lista y esperando órdenes para la operación nombre clave Sakura -

- Perfecto – repuso Touya – ¿Y el encargo que te pedí? -

- No dijiste que ibas a dejar eso aun lado -

- Solo lo dije para no salir de problemas con Kaho pero no pienso retrasar mi investigación por nada el mundo -

Yukito lo miro por un instante mientras le extendía un sobre amarillo – No se lo que pienses pero me preocupa uno de los últimos informes que hay en ese sobre –

Touya abrió el sobre y examino la ultima información y no pudo ocultar su perplejidad – No entiendo esta cuenta fue cerrada unos meses antes de que mis padres murieran yo mismo fui a cerrarla a Suiza con mi padre, como es posible que este activada y con semejante suma de dinero –

- No lo se Touya – respondió Yukito – Estoy tan asombrado como tu pero si ves el ultimo retiro la firma es de un tal Hayama Hiu -

- Uno de los nombre clave mi padre – recordó Touya - Alguien debe estar utilizando ese nombre para hacer negocios chuecos y te seguro que cuando descubra quien no le querrán mas ganas de intentarlo con alguien -

- Puede que sean los asesinos de tus padres – asevero el chico de gafas – No obstante porque utilizar uno de los nombres claves que usaba tu padre cuando era incógnito en alguna de sus misiones -

- No me gusta nada esto amigo – la cabeza Touya trabajaba a mil por hora en ese momento, no había duda algo no encajaba aquí – Quiero que viajes a Suiza y vigiles la salida y la entrada de cada persona del lugar –

- Como tu diga – repuso mientras daba la media vuelta hacia la puerta pero a escasos centímetros se detuvo - Y que le dirás a Sakura de mi ausencia -

- No te preocupes por eso ya se me ocurrirá algo tu has lo tuyo y no te dejes ver por nadie a la primera señal que tengas de algo concreto me llamas -

Touya escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y su mente volvió a concentrase en los papeles que se encontraban en sus manos algo no estaba bien el simple hecho que la cuenta fuera abierta unos meses después nuevamente y en el mismo banco solo podía haber una sola explicación – Solo alguien que conocía perfectamente a su padre podría haber hecho eso…. o su padre estaba vivo pero, eso sería inaudito -

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Buen día señor Li -

- Buen día Akio – saludo Shaoran al piloto de su avión – Todo esta listo -

- Todo listo señor solo esperan su autorización en la torre de control para despegar - repuso Akio quien observaba con interés a la joven que se acercaba a ellos y no solo porque era hermosa sino porque a través de su diminuta falda podía deslumbrarse un arma pequeña en su muslo izquierdo

- Lo siento señorita pero no se permiten armas dentro del avión -

Sakura miro a Shaoran y este sonrió – Ella puede hacerlo Akio – repuso tomando a Sakura por la cintura – Te presento a mi prometida la señorita Sakura Kinomoto y además de ser una espléndida novia es una agente de la policía secreta encargada de mi custodia –

Al piloto casi se le desencaja la quijada – Lo sien…to señorita Kinomoto – hizo una reverencia – Bueno señor si no falta nadie mas pedimos despegar –

- Shaoran aun faltan Tomoyo y Eriol - repuso Sakura quien miraba a los lejos para ver si los susodichos se acercaban

- No aun no Akio, falta mi primo y su prometida -

- Como usted diga señor – dijo - Iré a ultimar detalle con la tripulación mientras esperamos – dijo mientras entraba al avión

- Es extraño que esos dos hallan llegado -

- Lo dirás por Tomoyo pero lo que es Eriol nunca ha sido muy puntual que digamos -

- Hablando de otro tema creo que debes saber lo que planea mi hermano con respecto al hombre llamado Hiroshi -

- No me ultimo detalles, pero si que piensan capturarlo inmediatamente intente algo en tu contra -

- Quiero ser franca contigo – ella entrelazo sus manos con las de él y lo miro a los ojos – La agencia lo quiere vivo pero yo… -

Los ojos de Shaoran se agrandaron al saber lo ella deseba decirle – Sakura no pretenderás… -

- Matarlo – repuso ella de inmediato – No estas equivocas, si lo pienso hacer y no porque sea un mero capricho mió como piensa mi hermano, sino porque ese hombre ha logrado huir tantas veces de la justicia que me temo que esta casería del gato y el ratón jamás acabara – suspiro profundamente - Así que la próxima vez que lo vea no dudare en apretar el gatillo y quiero que lo sepas y espero que no me juzgues -

Shaoran no dijo ni una sola palabra solamente separo sus manos de las de ella y con cariño el la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo

Sakura cerro sus ojos ante aquel contacto de sus cuerpo era increíble que ese hombre pudiera demostrarle tantas cosas y tan poco tiempo de conocerse, pero aun así ella temía por él - Shaoran yo…-

- No quiero que digas nada y estoy contigo en esto hasta el final y si esa es tu decisión no soy yo para jugarte pues no he vivido el tormento de tener aun criminal persiguiendome -

- Hay algo que también me preocupa y es por eso que jamás me involucraba en relaciones sentimentales… - Sakura iba terminar de hablar cuando Shaoran la cayo poniendo una sus manos en sus labios

- No quiero que por eso te preocupes yo confió en ti y en tu equipo y aunque aparento ser a veces vulnerable no lo soy o es que acaso no crees que pueda usar un arma o no se algo de defensa personal -

Sakura sonrió y a Shaoran esto lo desconcertó un poco – Claro que lo se tontito esta en tu expediente que fue mandado a la agencia y no lo digo por eso, si no porque, hay un en enorme trecho entre saber algo y vivirlo diariamente-

- ¿Ha sido tan dura tu vida pequeña? – pregunto Shaoran

- Desde muy niña mis padres me enseñaron a ser responsable, desconfiada con los desconocidos y a detectar ciertas cosas que otras personas no sabrían identificar a cierta vista, cuando tenia siete años la agencia me entreno en toda clase de artes marciales, también en muchos deportes como equitación, natación, ciclismo, alpinismo, patinaje sobre hielo, aviación y automovilismo, después de eso mis lecciones fueron idiomas en la cual aprendí Chino, coreano, ingles, francés, sueco, portugués, italiano y algo de español, luego vino estrategias de defensa y armamento o sea que te puedo pilotar un avión de alta tecnología con los ojos cerrados o lo mismo que un submarino, puedo desarmar cualquier clase de bomba que me pongas en frente - sonrió algo triste – Y se me olvidaba mi padre se intereso mucho en arqueología así que también me enseño algo de historia además de unas cuantas lenguas antiguas

- Y yo que pensé que mi vida había sido complicada – repuso el joven algo asombrado

-No es lo que piensas – suspiro – siempre quise ser como mis padres y creo que una manera de comprenderlo era pasar por todo lo que ellos pasaron ya que como te dije cuando nos conocimos mi familia ha pasado mas de tres generaciones en esto… es… como si naciéramos con esta adrenalina por dentro nos gusta la acción el peligro el saber que puedo ayudar a la gente y a desechar a la basura aquellas personas que son indeseables para la sociedad –

Shaoran se cruzo de brazos y bajo la cabeza

Sakura lo noto inmediatamente - ¿Qué sucede Shaoran?

- No se si podré darte todo eso, mi mundo es diferente y no tan emocionante como el tuyo a lo mejor te aburras de estar a mi lado y me desprecies algún día -

- Eres un tonto Shaoran Li jamás podría aburrirme contigo y si sigues creando tan magníficos inventos creo que podré seguir aquí para siempre, además ¿Piensas que no podré vivir sin estar en la acción? pues creo que me conoces muy poco – sonrió acercándose a él y rodeando el cuello con sus brazos – Te amo Shaoran para mi tu eres toda mi adrenalina -

- Uy Tomoyo creo que aquí se quema algo – repuso Eriol con una sonrisa

Sakura sonrió y Shaoran lo miro con cara de asesinarlo – De seguro la tardanza se debió a ti o me equivoco –

- No primito – sonrió Eriol – Tomoyo debía mandarle una carta a su madre para decirle a donde viajamos -

- Lamento mucho si lo retrase señor li – se disculpo la joven con una reverencia – Pero necesitaba enviarle esa carta a mi madre ya que en estos momentos esta en Europa y no se cuando vuelva -

- Esta bien Tomoyo – repuso Sakura – Verdad Shaoran -

- Si no te preocupes y creo que es mejor subir debemos estar en Hong Kong antes de las tres y no quiero los de la empresa se impacienten pues como a mi no me gusta dejar esperando a nadie -

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Que sucedió con Yukito no que viajaría con nosotros? – repuso Kaho

- Vendrá en otro vuelo ya que quería dejar organizados a los muchachos que se quedarían en la mansión Li - respondió Touya con naturalidad

- No me estarás ocultando nada Touya Kinmoto –

- Porque tendría que ocultarte algo – fingió sorpresa

- Bueno porque esta mañana escuche perfectamente a Yukito hablar por teléfono reservando un pasaje de avión a Suiza –

- Escuchando o espiando – repuso Touya con el seño fruncido

- Ambas cosas – sonrió la pelirroja – Ahora dime la versión verdadera porque si no me enojare contigo -

Touya suspiro es que acaso no podía conseguirse una novia menos lista que esta – Bien he seguido con mi investigación acerca de la muerte de mis padres-

- Y al parecer has encontrado una pista si no Yukito no estaría viajando a Suiza o me equivoco -

- Exacto – repuso con sarcasmos – Parece ser que alguien esta utilizando una antigua cuenta que era de mi padre en el banco de Suiza y esta tienes millones de dólares creo que estoy muy cerca de encontrar a los asesinos de mi padre -

- No me dijiste que dedicaría a ayudar a tu hermana - le reprocho Kaho

- Y no lo estoy asiendo mujer -

- Eres mas terco que una mula – repuso mientras buscaba algo con la mirada – Iré un momento al tocador de damas mientras llega Yue

Touya asintió mientras la vio alejarse

- Esto se nos esta saliendo de las manos – repuso Kaho que se encerraba en uno de los cubiculos y marcaba un número de celular

- Valla pensé que no me ibas hablar – repuso la voz al otro lado de la línea

- No estoy para tus sarcasmo Eriol – repuso la chica – Sabes que nadie debe saber que tu eres uno de nosotros -

- Lo se y cual es la urgencia ¿porque para eso me llamaste? -

- Dile a Terada que no pude convencer a Touya que desistiera de dejar la investigación para después -

- Ya me lo temía – repuso – Debo dejarte tuve que decirle que me llamaban urgente de la empresa para poder retirarme a un lugar apartado pero Shaoran ya me esta avisando que el avión va a despegar cualquier cosa llámame-

Kaho oprimió el botón de cancelada la llamada y se detuvo a pensar unos minutos – Creo que el matara cuando sepa que yo sabía que sus padres están vivos –

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Hola Hiroshi como estas -

- Bien – se extraño el joven mirando algo extraño el auricular del teléfono – Pensé que ese era el departamento Kassandra -

- Y lo es amigo mió – sonrió Paolo – Lo que sucede es que venido a buscarla para una sesión de fotos que quiero hacerle y en estos momentos ella se esta arreglando -

- Tú crees que ella pueda acompañarme a Hong Kong -

- Pues aquí entre tu y yo no se si le agrade porque según se Shaoran Li estará en ese país -

- Shaoran Li – se extraño Hiroshi

- Pues no te comento que el hombre mas codiciado de toda Europa era su novio- dijo Paolo

- Esto es una sorpresa -

- Lo conoces amigo -

- No exactamente – contesto Hiroshi – Pero de todas maneras dile a Kassandra que estaré pasando por su departamento en la tarde para hablar con ella

- Se lo diré -

- Quien era Paolo – repuso la despampanante rubia que salía con un hermoso vestido de seda en color cielo

- Nuestro amigo Hiroshi parece que desea que lo acompañes a Hong Kong pero yo le dije que a lo mejor tú no deseas viajar para no encontrarte al cretino ese-

- Paolo ya he olvidado ese asunto y estoy tratando de continuar mi vida –

- Tu a mi no me engañas y se que aun sigues enamorada de ese hombre -

- No te niego que al principio me segaba su fortuna pero al ver que lo perdía descubrí como una tonta que estaba enamorada –

- Y porque no peleaste a lo mejor hubieras ganado -

- Para que – suspiro con pesar – primero que todo el jamás estuvo enamorado de mi y segundo parece que aunque Heiran no me dio muchas explicaciones ella y su marido la aceptaron -

- No crees que es extraño que después que la señora Heiran te ayudara tanto para que te casaras con su hijo del día a la mañana aceptara a esa chica así como así -

- Ahora que lo dices es extraño – repuso pensativa

- No lo se querida pero para mi que ahí hay un secreto y yo que tu aceptara la invitación de Hiroshi y me fuera a Hong Kong a ver si averiguas algo -

- No lo se Paolo yo…-

- Bueno si no quieres ir por esos motivos ve para divertirte que es lo que realmente lo necesitas – sonrió – Y ahora pongámonos en marcha -

La chica tomo su bolso y salio junto a su amigo de su departamento

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Vamos Heiran se que estas preocupada pero.. -

- Como quieres que me calme después de lo que acabas de decir -

- Ni la señorita Sakura ni el joven Touya dejaran que algo malo le pase a nuestro muchacho -

- Tienes razón – suspiro la mujer – Para eso son los mejores, pero el peligro esta ahí y hasta que ese hombre no sea capturado, además de los que asechan a mi hijo estén en la cárcel no me sentiré completamente segura -

- Terada me dijo que todo un equipo de profesionales va estar a cargo de ese asunto en Hong Kong y que me tendrá informado de todos los detalles –

- Todavía hay algo que me preocupa – repuso Heiran

- Lo de decirle la verdad a nuestro hijo no es así -

- Esto se nos ha complicado pues era un acuerdo entre nuestros queridos amigo de que nuestros hijos llegaran al casamiento pero nunca pensé que ellos fueran a conocerse en estos momentos y en semejantes circunstancias -

- Lo se cariño y no se como tomaran los muchachos estos pero si se aman realmente esto será algo sin importancia – se encogió de hombros su marido

- Ahora que recuerdo que era eso tan importante que quería hablar Terada contigo esta mañana -

- Pues desea hablar con los dos y me dijo que mañana nos vería en el restaurante de siempre - contesto Hien

- Debe ser algo importante cuando nos ha citado a los dos – repuso la mujer algo extrañada – ¿Crees que desea algo referente al caso? -

- No lo creo – afirmo él – Me inclino a pensar que es otra cosas -

- Espero que no sean mas malas noticias porque ya tengo suficiente – recalco ella con los brazos cruzados -

Su marido no le presto mucha atención a este último comentario ya que por mera coincidencia había pasado a su despacho en la mañana a conseguir unos papeles cuando escucho una conversación que tenían el joven Touya y el tal Yukito – Acaso mi fiel amigo esta vivo –

**Bien eso fue todo espero que me hayan tenido paciencia pues como les dije tengo ciertos problemitas que ya poco a poco se están resolviendo **

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me escriben y me mandan sus consejos y les prometo que subiré el próximo capitulo lo antes posible**

**Como ven hay muchas cosas que se están descubriendo en este capitulo y que no hay mas de un agente incógnito aquí, los detalles los descubrirán en siguiente capitulo además de que la historia está muy cerca de su fin claro no en siguiente capitulo pero si muy cerca **

**Gracias otra vez por su paciencia **

**Muchos besos **

**Virginia **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Habían transcurrido una semana desde que nuestros amigos habían llegado a Hong Kong y todo estaba tranquilo cosa que no dejaba de inquietar a Sakura y a Touya

- Vamos no me vas decir que no te parece raro que el tipo no haya atacado -

- ¡Vamos Touya ya estas histérico! – repuso Sakura quien tomaba su taza de te tranquilamente pues aquella mañana ambos hermanos habían salido a desayunar juntos a un restaurante que solían ir cuando estaban en el país

- Parece que como si no te importara el asunto -

Sakura suspiro nuevamente esa mañana – Crees que no mi importa – su semblante se torno serio y su hermano solo miro con pesar pues sabia muy bien que Sakura no había descansado en toda esa semana tratando del localizar al hombre

- Ok se que pasado una semana horrible pero…-

- ¡Hiroshi no es idiota! – volvió a tomar otro sorbo de su taza de té – Está esperando que nos descuidemos – respiro profundo – O crees que no sabe que estamos tratando de ubicarlo -

- Me indigna que ese hombre no veas la cara de idiotas -

- Calma hermano – la chica iba a levantar su taza nuevamente cuando noto algo extraño y con gran disimulo le hizo señas a su hermano quien inmediatamente se percato. Como levantados por rayos ambos le gritaron a la gente que se fuera al suelo y la lluvia de balas comenzó

- ¡Tenías que invocar al diablo! – le dijo Sakura desde su posición a unos cuantos metros de él con su arma en mano

- Hiroshi trabaja solo – repuso Touya mientras intercambiaba un par de disparos -

Sakura apunto su arma y disparo al frente unos cuantos disparos pero de repente quedo sorprendida al ver el rostro de unos de sus atacante – Touya son los hombre que intentan robar el microchip -

- ¡¡¡Mierda!!! entonces también nos siguieron – Touya se disponía a volver a tirar pero oyó claramente el sonido de las sirenas de policía y vieron cuando los atacantes se subían aun vehiculo y se marchaban a toda velocidad

- No me gusta esto ahora además de lidiar con el psicópata que le gusta los monstruos también tenemos que hacerlos con los que persiguen al mocoso -

En ese instante Touya frunció el ceño de dolor y es que una bala hubiera sido menos dolorosa al puntapié que le había dado su hermana en esos momentos – Si ya terminaste de decir estupideces vamos con el comandante que acaba de llegar para dar indicios de lo que paso – Sakura se dio la media vuelta para seguir hacia hombre un poco corpulento que bajaba de una de las patrullas

- Bruja – dijo su hermano que la seguía cojeando y diciendo mas insultos contra su hermana

- Buenos días comandante -

- Buen día señorita Sakura y joven Touya – hizo una reverencia el hombre ante ellos

De repente un oficial se acerco a ellos y les informo que solo había unos cuantos heridos con raspones y algunas lecciones menores

- ¡Gracias a Dios no hubo heridos que lamentar! – repuso Sakura

- Creo que deben tener mas cuidado ya que esto pudo haber sido más lamentable de lo que vemos – dijo el hombre

- No creímos que fueran capaces de atacarnos en un lugar público y menos tan temprano – repuso Touya que aun seguía sobando su pierna

-Parece que están desesperados por matarlos – el comandante miro como sus oficiales montaban en una camilla a una mujer que traía una herida en la frente – Creo que para nuestra seguridad deben mantenerse dentro de la mansión Li hasta que indaguemos exactamente que fue lo que paso aquí -

- Pues yo pude reconocer a unos de los hombres del tiroteo – repuso Sakura – Se llama Eisen Tanaka y fue uno de los hombres que un principio entraron en la mansión li en Francia hace unos meses para roblar los planos del microchip inventado por el señor Li, claro que fueron tres pero el fue el único que escapo, uno de sus compinches lo delato pero cuando fuimos a su captura el muy infame había salido del país -

- No me habías dicho eso hermanita – repuso con sarcasmo Touya

- No me preguntaste – se encogió de hombros Sakura

- Ustedes jamás cambiaran – repuso el comandante Atasuke pues la hazañas de estos dos hermanos había traspasado muchas fronteras además que muchos oficiales de alto rango les tenían cariño y aprecio por ser hijos de quienes eran – Bien investigaremos y les mantendremos informados y unos de ustedes tendrá que acompañarme a la jefatura –

- Yo iré – repuso Touya mecánicamente – Tú ve a la casa e informa a Kaho de lo sucedido y que los hombres monte guardia

- Está bien – repuso Sakura de mala gana pues ella también deseaba ir

- Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a sus respectivos vehículos y se pusieron en marcha

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minutos después Sakura había llegado a la casa y como su hermano le había indicado ya había pasado a darle instrucciones a Yue para que los hombres estuvieran atentos por cualquier cosa, luego se dirigió hacia el despacho pero se detuvo al escuchar voces dentro de este

- Como se te ocurre preguntarme tal barbaridad -

Eriol reía a carcajada por la cara roja que en estos momentos tenia potentado caballero delante de él – Oh vamos Li es normal que un hombre y una mujer…-

- ¡¡Vasta Eriol!! – dijo sofocado y aguantando la ganas de ahorcar a su amigo – No creo que deba contarte nada si ese fuera el caso, además Sakura y yo hemos decidido no tener nada de eso hasta que esto termine -

- Vamos tu crees que lo logres – sonrió con malicia - Mira que la chica es un bombón y si así son los besos que se dan como los del aeropuerto no creo que tu resistencia aguante mucho -

Entonces Shaoran recordó aquel beso y ya sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas otra vez - Pues si te soy sincero ganas no me dan de hacerle el amor pero se lo prometí y un hombre cumple su palabra –

- Los hombres tenemos necesidades fisiológicas y tú no has sido tan casto tanto tiempo -

- ¡¡Por ella lo seré!! – dijo con decisión Shaoran – Y no quiero oír más del asunto y por favor dile a la señora Aiko que me avise cuando va estar el almuerzo -

- Ok Primito – repuso Eriol saliendo de la habitación

- Yo también deseo estar contigo Shaoran pero… - Sakura medito desde el lugar donde estaba escondida y recordó las palabras de Eriol "es normal entre una hombre y un mujer" Sakura se ruborizo ya que para ella sus conocimiento sobre sexo eran nulos y en esos momentos tomo una decisión – Y porque no, si yo lo amo y el me ama – y una sonrisa se formo en sus rostro – Bien Shaoran es hora de aprender – como cuidado de no ser vista salio de sus escondite y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de su prima -

- Sakura ¿donde estabas? -

- Salí con Touya esta mañana y hubo un contratiempo de último minuto -

-Me temía que ibas a decir eso – suspiro Tomoyo – Fue la balacera de esta mañana en el restaurante que queda a unas cuadras de aquí –

- Veo que las noticias viajan rápido -

- Acabo de ver el noticiero y no se habla de otra cosa - se cruzo de brazos su prima

- Parece que los hombres que están detrás de Li están aquí también -

- Es por eso el revuelto de la casa -

Sakura asintió – Mi hermano y yo hemos dado instrucciones de que la vigilancia sea implacable así que creo que nos mantendremos dentro de la casa por algún tiempo –

- Por suerte el joven Shaoran termino sus asuntos en la empresa – de repente Tomoyo noto que Sakura se había quedado callada y eso le pareció extraño pues esos comportamientos no eran propios de ella – ¿Que sucede Sakura? -

El rostro de Sakura tomo un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas – Es que yo…

-¡Sakura por Dios me estas asustando! –

- La verdad es que…yo…quiero – Sakura no hallaba las apalabras apropiadas y cada vez se ponía mas roja – Tomoyo yo quisiera que tu me dijeras…como hacer algo…especial para Shaoran esta noche…porque…yo -

Tomoyo no necesito mas palabras que esa conocía a su prima como un libro abierto y sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando – No te preocupes tu déjamelo todo a mi y cuando lo tenga listo, llevaras al joven Shaoran a donde será su perdición -

- ¡¡¡Tomoyo!!! – repuso mas roja aun y cubriéndose la cara con amabas manos – No sabes lo vergonzoso que esto para mi pero…-

- Lo se amiga y ya verás que esta noche será inolvidable para los dos – Tomoyo le tomo las manos – Lo amas realmente -

Sakura asintió – No me entregaría a nadie más –

- Hay un pequeño detalle que tenemos que ultimar y tengo la persona correcta que nos ayudara - sonrió Tomoyo

Sakura la miro con extrañeza pero sus palabras pronto cobraron sentido -Touya - ese detalle se le había olvidado por completo – Me imagino que la persona a la que te refiera es Kaho –

- Quien mejor que ella para distraerlo – dio pequeño salto – Todo saldrá bien tu no te preocupes -

En eso tocaron a la puerta y Tomoyo abrió rápidamente

- ¡Shaoran! – dijo Sakura al verlo ahí como si hubiera corrido los cien metros

- Estás bien – repuso acercándose a ella y examinándola cuidadosamente

- Estoy bien Shaoran – sonrió ella al ver la clara preocupación en sus ojos – Pero debo decirte que por ahora no podremos salir de la casa -

- Me lo acaba de informar Yue – repuso asomándose por la ventana de la habitación – Veo que todos los hombres están afuera -

- Al parecer los que están interesados en tu invento también nos siguieron hasta aquí – Sakura volvía tomar asiento en el cómodo sofá – Espero que todo lo que hayas tenido que hacer en la empresa lo hayas terminado -

Shaoran la miro y asintió con la cabeza – Ayer mismo hicimos los últimos ajustes y todo quedo concluido –

- Y donde está Eriol – se extraño Tomoyo

- A salido con Yue a comprar unos suministro según el hermano de Sakura entre menos tengamos que salir de la casa mucho mejor – inquirió Shaoran alejándose de la ventana y arrodillando a los pies de Sakura – Segura que estas bien -

- Deja de preocuparte estas peor que mi hermano -

- Es que yo… -

- Nada va a pasarme – repuso ella tomando con sus dos manos la cara del chico y plantándole un beso en los labios – Gracias por preocuparte por mi -

Lo hago con el mayor gusto princesa – sonrió levantándose desde su postura – Iré haber algunas cosas y la señora Aiko me dijo que dentro de media hora la comida estará servida –

- Bajaremos a comer por favor trata de relajarte tu también -

El joven asintió regalándole una sonrisa y despidiéndose de ambas jóvenes

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Habían pasado seis días desde aquella reunión con Terada ya aun no podía creer lo el hombre delante de él les contaba

Flash

- ¡¡Estás diciéndome que Fuyitaka y Nadehisco están vivos!! - dijo sorprendido Hien

- Pero esto es inaudito porque tanto secreto – replico Heiran quien se encontraba sentada aun lado de su esposo en una de los privados del lujoso restaurante

- Por ahora es todo lo que les puedo decir – dijo Terada – Cuando sea el momento ellos necesitaran su ayuda

- No se en que podría ayudarlos – se extraño aun mas Hien

- Ellos ahora mismo están en un caso muy delicado y cuando la bomba explote necesitaran tus influencia para ir otro país con nombres distinto -

- No puedo negarme – repuso Hien muy decidido – cuéntame conmigo - este miro a su esposa y ella le dio clara aprobación

- Te informare cuando el llegue el momento preciso por lo consiguiente tu prepáralo todo -

Fin del Flash

Aún no lo podía creer sus amigos vivos esto si que va ser una sorpresa para sus hijo, pero ellos como lo tomaran

- Aún pensado en lo que nos dijo Terada – repuso Heiran que venia entrando en la habitación con una bandeja de bocadillos en sus manos

- La verdad aun no puedo creer todo lo que esta pasando – repuso Hien Li – Quien iba pensar que nuestro amigos estarían vivos y lo peor de todo en el caso en que están -

- La verdad que yo dude mucho en las circunstancias en que supuestamente habían muerto ya que si es por Fuyitaka su experiencia en manejo es absolutamente fascinante -

- Fue unos de los corredores de carrera más afamados – respondió su esposo – Yo también dude mucho pero los últimos informes concluyeron que fue así y aunque sus hijos no lo aceptaron los de la agencia no hicieron nada para seguir las investigaciones ahora comprendo porque -

- De todas maneras lo importante ahora es que les daremos la mano en todo – repuso Heiran con firmeza

En esos momentos alguien tocaba a la puerta del despacho y Hien Li se dispuso abrir

- ¡Buen día señor Hien! – repuso Yamasaki con un semblante serio – Puedo pasar-

- ¡Buen día – dijo Hien! – ¿Ha sucedido algo? -

Yamasaki entro a la habitación y se puso en frente de ambos – Esta mañana han sufrido un atentado los hermanos Kinomoto pero gracias a Dios no fue de cuidado -

- ¡¡Pero como es posible!! – reclamo Heiran

- Parece ser que los que perseguían a su hijo aquí ahora están en Hong Kong – repuso Yamasaki – Por ahora es todo lo que se nos ha informado -

- ¡¡Dios mió y mi Shaoran!! – respondió la mujer con preocupación

- Su hijo no estaba con ellos si es lo que les preocupas – dijo Yamasaki – Por ahora vigilancia se acentuado mas aquí en la mansión como en donde se encuentran ellos – Con su permiso era todo y si se les ofrece algo no duden en decírmelo

- Esto se complica más a cada momento - repuso Hien

- Solo esperemos que todo salga bien – suspiro su mujer

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Yukito ¿que sucede? – repuso Touya del otro lado de la línea

- No me lo vas a creer pero la cuenta fue cerrada justo ayer – repuso Yukito

- ¡¡¡Maldición!!! - grito fuertemente Touya – Deben saber que estamos cerca-

- Me temo que si – contesto el joven de gafas que miraba unos papeles en sus manos en esos momentos

- Pudiste averiguar algo más -

- Lo siento Touya pero sabes que el banco en muy estricto en divulgar algo de sus clientes -

- Entonces toma el primer avión a Hong Kong de inmediato -

- Ok te veré allá entonces -

Touya estaba desconcertado algo no andaba bien, por primera vez no se sentía objetivo al pensar – como era posible que se dieran cuenta que él había descubierto esa cuenta – Acaso había un informante en la agencia –

- Touya no bajaras a cenar – repuso Kaho que entraba en esos momentos a la habitación de su novio

- No tengo mucho apetito – repuso mecánicamente el chico

- No bajaste a almorzar y ahora no cenaras – dijo con tono al severo la chica en frente de él

- No deseo que te enojes conmigo – sonrió tomando la por un brazo y sentándola en su regazo – La verdad es que con todo lo que esta pasando siento que estoy perdiendo el control -

- Te esfuerzas de demasiado – sonrió la chica acercándose al seductoramente a él – Porque no subo algo liviano para que comas, porque eso si no te acostaras sin haber comido algo y luego nos relajamos un poco y ya veremos que pasa -

- Creo que eso me gusta – sonrió el chico

Ella se dio un pequeño salto hacia delante soltándose del agarre del chico – Bien iré por tu cena – le guiño un ojo – No te duermas –

- Aquí te espero -

Kaho salio de la habitación y entro rápidamente a otra

- ¿Como salió todo? – repuso Tomoyo

- De maravilla – repuso Kaho con una sonrisa – Y tú ¿como vas? -

- De ensueño amiga – repuso Tomoyo mientras tomaba una velas rojas – Solo me falta colocar estas velas y todo estará listo –

- ¿Y Sakura? -

- Esta esperándome en su habitación -

- Deséamele suerte y voy aprisa antes que el ogro escupa fuego -

Tomoyo se despidió de Kaho y entro en la habitación de Sakura que estaba totalmente cambiada desde la tarde ya que la propia Tomoyo se había encargado de adornarla completamente con hermosos jarrones con flores rojas y blancas, en el pisos los pétalos hacían un camino hacia la cama y unas cuantas velas puestas en hermosos candeleros de plata alumbraban el lugar, en la mesa de noche había una hielera con dos copas y un botella de chapan ya previamente enfriada – Esto va ser de impacto – la chica miro hacia el baño y pudo escuchar la regadera – Sakura te la ropa –

Sakura salía del baño secándose el cabello y al ver lo que se iba a poner casi se cae de la impresión – No…crees… que esta… algo –

- Nada de nada es lo apropiado ahora tu espera aquí yo subiré con Shaoran dentro de diez minutos -

- Pero…-

- Pero nada – repitió Tomoyo – vístete y espera a Shaoran aquí -

Tomoyo salio sigilosamente de la habitación de su amiga deteniéndose para mirar ambos lados y cuando iba continuar su camino sintió que unos leves brazos la agarran por la cintura desde atrás

- ¿Que estas asiendo Tomoyo Daidoyi? -

- ¡¡Que susto me diste Eriol!! – repuso mecánicamente dando la vuelta para quedar en frente de su prometido

- Te hice una pregunta pequeña y no quiero que me evadas la respuesta -

- No estoy haciendo nada solo conversaba con mi prima y ya iba a mi habitación – sonrió la chica

- Entonces mi pregunta será otra – repuso Eriol a lo que su novia frunció el ceño – Porque las flores, las velas y los candelabros además de la champaña que vi llevabas esta tarde a la habitación de Sakura -

- Me estabas espiando Eriol Hiraguizawa – se cruzo de brazos tratando de parecer enojada

Eriol la acerco más a su cuerpo hasta que sus rostros quedaron a unos escasos milímetros de distancia – Si lo quieres ver de esa manera –

- Esta bien -dijo toda ruborizada cosa que a Eriol le cayó en gracia – Sakura se va entregar a Shaoran esta noche y pues yo la estoy ayudando -

- Esto se pone interesante – repuso con una sonrisa – Que te parece si ese pedazo me los dejas a mi -

- ¿A que te refieres? – repuso la chica un tanto dudosa

- Yo iré por Shaoran y tú me esperaras en tu habitación con ese hermoso babydor que te compraste en París -

- Suena muy sugestivo señor – ella medito por unos momento y luego sonrió – Ok y que le dirás a Shaoran para que suba -

- Algo sencillo – se encogió de hombros – le diré que Sakura no se siente bien y que me ha pedido que le diga que si puede irla ver un momento para decirle algo -

Eriol le dio un beso a su novia y este bajo las escaleras y se encamino luego justo por el pasillo que conducía al despacho, tomo la perilla y ahí lo vio sentado examinado un sin fin de documento pata mandarlos fax al día siguiente

- No piensas Descansar amigo -

- Eriol eres tu – levanto un poco el rostro Shaoran – Ya pensaba hacerlo pero quería dejar algo de esta documentación arreglada -

- Sakura me ha pedido que te diga que desea hablar contigo parece ser que no siente bien -

Como si hubieran sido las palabras mágica, Shaoran soltó los papeles que llevaba en las manos y se levanto de su asiento – Espero que no me haya mentido con respecto a que si la hirieron –

- Yo creo que es mas bien un resfriado leve – sonrió con malicia pensando en que cara iba poner cuando viera todo lo que esperaba

Shaoran camino unos pasos y se dio la vuelta a ver que su amigo seguía ahí parado – ¿No vas a descansar tu también? –

- Primero voy a ser una llamadas a mis padres y luego iré – tomo el teléfono con disimulo – Tú apresúrate que ya es muy tarde -

Shaoran asintió y cerro la puerta del despacho camino por el pasillo y subió las escaleras

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba en la habitación mas nerviosa que nunca – Dios y si no le gusta – su mente era un caos en esos momento – Y si cree…- cuando estaba con los nervios a flor de piel sintió unos leves toques a la puerta y lo supo ese instante no había marcha atrás – Bien Sakura este es tu momento y creo que el mas difícil de toda mi vida –

Con un hermoso camisón de seda en color rosa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación se paro frente a la puerta y como cuidado la abrió

Shaoran se sorprendió mucho al ver el hermoso atavió que traía su novia entonces vio como Sakura se hacia aun lado y le mostraba un camino lleno de pétalos de flor hacia la cama que estaba situada justo en el centro de la habitación

- Pero Sakura yo… -

Ella lo tomo delicadamente del brazo y lo arrastro al interior de habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ellos – Acaso no lo deseas – murmuro

El le sonrió – Es lo que te pregunto yo a ti pues yo lo deseo mas que nada – sin pensarlo dos veces ante la sonrisa de la chica el la tomo por la cintura y la beso tiernamente en los labios luego siguió su camino de tiernos besos hasta su cuello hasta bajar a sus hermosos y redondeados senos que se erguían erectos ante el, con delicadeza aparto la tela de uno de ellos y se lo metió a la boca mordiéndolo y besándolo como si se tratara de una dulce fruta

Sakura mientras tanto disfrutaba de aquellas caricias su cuerpo se estremecía a cada contracto de su boca con su cuerpo era como ir al cielo y descender hasta el mismo infierno en un santiamén

Shaoran por su parte pensaba que jamás una mujer le había hecho el amor como su Sakura, podía sentir el modo en que acariciaba su torso, en la manera en que balanceaba sus caderas y las apretaba contra sus pelvis, como si el calor de su cuerpo procediera del calor de su corazón. Hasta entonces había creído que conocía a la perfección su anatomía pues siempre vestía con aquellas minifaldas y hermosos escotes que delineaban cada centímetro de su bien formada figura. Sin embargo en aquel instante descubrió que no sabía nada sobre su piel, sobre la suavidad de aquellas curvas que lo volvían loco

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cama el fuego parecía arder más en aquel momento y fue instantáneo el deseo que se tenía él uno al otro.

- Estas segura – pregunta Shaoran mirándola a los ojos

- Nunca he estado más segura en toda mi vida – sonrió ella

El la acostó debajo de él y con suaves besos se dispuso a introducirse en ella cuando la sintió demasiado estrecha – Sakura no me dirás que eres…-

Sakura tenias sus mejillas casi arreboladas de la vergüenzas – Espero que no te moleste –

Shaoran no podía sentirse mas contento ella sería solo de él y se lo demostraría todos días que ella estuviera sus lado – Como no alegrarme pequeña si serás solo mía – con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla se introdujo en ella muy despacio sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se tenso por unos minutos – Te hice daño –

- No - repuso ella con una sonrisa – Tu nunca me harías daño -

Shaoran volvió a sonreír y esta vez sus movimientos eran suaves y lentos hasta que ambos cuerpos se acoplaran a la perfección haciendo una danza rítmica en que cada unos podía escuchar el latir de sus corazones. Sus cuerpos se apagaban solo durante unos instantes después de cada éxtasis, para volverse a encenderse casi de inmediato.

Después de unas horas estaban realmente agotados reposando el uno en brazos del otro y ambos cerraron sus ojos acogiéndose a los brazos de Morfeo –

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Eres un completo imbecíl – rugió Takeshi delante de Eisen – No pueden hacer nada bien -

- Toda la policía de Hong Kong esta al pendiente – repuso Hiroshi con una copa de coñac en sus manos – No es del todo su culpa -

- Pues esto ya esta empezando a hartarme – contesto con desgano Takeshi

- Te dije que esperaras – suspiro Hiroshi tomando un sorbo de su copa – Ellos estaban preparados para ese ataque -

- Espero la señorita no te haya reconocido – repuso Takeshi con los brazos cruzados

- No lo creo jefe -

- Retírate de mi presencia – repuso con furia - La próxima ves no seré tan benevolente -

- Debo retirarme me esperan a cenar - repuso Hiroshi que se levantaba del cómodo sofá

- No se porque decidiste traer a esa mujer aquí ya bastante tenemos con nuestros problemas para encima traigas una joven que ni siquiera sabe quien eres en realidad

- Mis asuntos personales son míos – repuso tranquilamente – Ahora si me disculpa vendré más tarde por aquí – Hiroshi salio de la habitación del hotel donde estaba hospedado su cómplice y tomo el ascensor, cuando llego a la planta baja un joven le entrego unas llaves y este subió a su vehiculo quien lo puso en marcha – Ya diste el primer paso amigo mió ahora me toca a mi – sonrió tomando su teléfono móvil y empezó a marcar un numero – ¡Buenos días preciosa! -

Del otro lado de la línea una joven se estiraba un poco mientras escuchaba el tono meloso y poco seductor para ella – No tienes ni el más mínimo descaro –

- Y que pensabas que me había olvidado de ti -

- Debí imaginar que mi felicidad duraría muy poco – repuso mientras observaba al hombre que dormía tan placidamente al lado suyo – ¿Que pretendes con esta llamada Hiroshi? –

- Digamos que un pequeño encuentro entre tu y yo querida – sonrió - Piénsalo y te llamare de dentro de dos hora – repuso mientras cerraba la llamada

Sakura quedo por unos instante analizando el asunto – Y por que no, sería perfecto – repuso – Diría que el me cito yo acepte porque debía convencerlo de que se entregara el no quiso tuvimos una lucha y yo termine matándole –

- No crees que estas siendo muy cínica – repuso una voz en la penuria de la oscuridad de la habitación ya que las cortinas aun opacaban la habitación a pesar de que ya el solo había salido -

- No crees que es de mala educación entrar a la habitación de los demás sin pedir permiso – dijo bajito para que la persona que dormía a su lado no se despertara –

- Ahora me explico porque Kaho se empeño en que permaneciera toda la noche con ella en mi habitación -

Sakura se tapo la boca para no reír a carcajadas – No iba a dejar que interrumpieras mi primera noche – le guiño un ojo

Hubo un minuto de silencio entre ambos hermanos hasta que Touya lo rompió - Se que él te hará feliz hermana – sonrió

- Gracias – repuso ella

– Y hablando del otro tema no pensaras que te dejare ir sola a verte con ese hombre -

- No creí que fuera así – suspiro – Le dirás al resto de los hombres -

- ¡No! – fue su respuesta a lo que su hermana lo miro, algo más que confusa

- Este trabajo solo nos toca a nosotros no le crees -

Ella sonrió comprendía a la perfección lo que su hermano quería decir – Así es como debe ser hermano

Touya salio de la habitación tan silenciosamente como había entrado y Sakura se acomodaba nuevamente al lado del hombre que sería parte de su vida de ahora en adelante y que para eso estaba dispuesta a todo

Continuara…

**Bueno que les puedo decir estoy tratando de no dejar tanto tiempo entre un capitulo y el otro y creo que lo estoy consiguiendo pero no se fíen porque no se como vaya a ser después así que desde ahora les pediré disculpas si eso pasa **

**Bueno como ven las cosas van avanzando y por fin Touya y Sakura se darán cuenta que sus padres están vivos. Además de que Tomoyo no es tan indefensa como parece ya verán porque se los digo, bueno no les adelanto más **

**Como siempre gracias a todas aquellas personas que me escriben y me dan ánimos de continuar **

**muchas..muchas gracias **

**Besos para todos **

**Virginia **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10**_

- ¿Como amaneció lo mas bello de esta casa? -

- Que halagador eres Eriol – sonrió Tomoyo - ¿Sakura ya habrá despertado?

Eriol de encogió de hombros – No he huido nada, pero deben estar dormido los tórtolas –

- Nunca pensé ver en esta situación a mi amiga – suspiro Tomoyo soñadoramente – Es mas pensé que jamás entraría el amor en ese corazón tan duro que tiene -

- Pues a todos nos llega nuestro momento – sonrió Eriol- Mira a mí, un don Juan empedernido sujeto al yugo de una de las más hermosas princesas que haya existido jamás -

Tomoyo se sonrojo hasta la punta de su cabello y es que desde que conoció a Eriol solo ha sido halago tras halago – Es usted muy amable – sonrió – Pero creo que es mejor que usted valla a su habitación porque no creo que mi primo le de mucha gracia verlo aquí –

Eriol hizo una mueca de desagrado – Se me había olvidado que hay un ogro en este cuento –

- Muy gracioso -

- Bien preciosa, te espero abajo para desayunar – repuso mientras tomaba su ropa y salía sigilosamente de la habitación de la chica

Tomoyo sonrió y recordó un asunto pendiente - Bien donde lo habré dejado – repuso mientras buscaba entre todas las cosas que estaban revueltas en su habitación – ¡¡Rayos!! ¿donde lo deje? -

En ese momento el móvil empieza a sonar y Tomoyo logra localizar el aparato dentro de uno de sus cajones de ropa

- ¿Se puede saber que hacías? – dijo la voz del otro lado del auricular

- Por si no lo sabía tengo vida privada -

- ¡Estas de insubordinada jovencita! – le reprocho el hombre desde el otro lado de la línea - Desde que estas con Sakura no me has llamado, no me has dicho como va todo -

Tomoyo rodó los ojos hacía atrás – Lo se tío, pero me ha costado mucho llamarte además… – suspiro acomodándose en uno de los sofá que estaban en su recamara – Sakura en cuanto a vigilancia es drástica con eso que hasta mi teléfono estaba intervenido en Paris –

Fuyitaka recordó en esos momentos que Eriol le había dicho lo mismo – Creo que ya entendí –

- Y para ser breve las cosas no están bien ahora mismo nos encontramos en Hong Kong y el tal Hiroshi creo que ya debes estar enterado esta tras Sakura además de que los que tienen algo en contra del señor Li nos han seguido hasta aquí -

- Valla si me lo pones así se ve peor de lo que suponía -

- Y eso no es todo pues ayer tus hijos estaban en un restaurante cuando se armo un tiroteo -

- ¡¡¡Mis hijos están bien!!! -

- Hablamos de tus hijos – sonrió Tomoyo – Claro que están bien, el lugar destruido algunos heridos pero ellos ilesos por completo -

La ironía en el tono de voz de sus sobrina era bastante obvió – Esta bien ya entendí – suspiro el hombre – Mantenme informado no quiero que me tengas ausente de nada o es que acaso se te olvido tu misión –

- Mi misión era solamente de observadora nada más, pues Sakura no necesita protección de nadie y usted lo sabe muy bien -

- Lo se – respondió Fuyitaka – ¿Que le dirás a Sakura cuando todo esto acabe?-

- No se si ella perdone el no decirles que ustedes estaban vivos y lo peor es que me convertí en lo que ellos no querían "una gente" - Tomoyo suspiro, la verdad es que su abuelo quiso que siguiera los pasos de la familia aunque su madre y Touya se opusieran desde un principio, eso era lo que ella deseaba y así fue entrenada en el mas absoluto secreto solo sus tíos y naturalmente su abuelo sabían la verdad

Fuyitaka puso percibir en el silencio de la joven la incomodidad de haberla puesto en la situación en que estaba – Lamento mucho que te haya puesto en esta encrucijada pero tu eras la única que podía hacerlo y sabes que aun no estas entrenada lo suficiente como Touya y Sakura pero se que serás una gran agente -

- Gracias Tío – sonrió la chica – El que usted me lo diga me sentir bien además sabe que para mi es un gusto poder contribuir en algo -

- Bueno ahora mucho cuidado y no se te olvide mandarme un informe cuando puedas -

- Ok y cuídese por favor y muchos besos a mi tía -

- Valla y yo que me sentía mal por estarte escondiendo un secreto y resulta que tú tienes los tuyos propios – sonrió el chico que se encontraba recostado en el marco de la puerta pues ya hacia unos minutos había llegado ala habitación y se había percatado de la conversación

Tomoyo voltio al escuchar la voz de su novio - No se de lo que hablas Eriol –

- Me refiero a tus tíos o me vas a decir que no era con el señor Kinomoto con quien hablabas -

- Creo que te estas imaginando las cosas - Repuso la chica lo más calmadamente que pudo

Eriol la miro y noto claramente que aunque estaba intentado estar calmada sus manos temblaban y su mirada se desviaba hacia otro lado – Tomoyo creo que es hora que te diga la verdad de quien soy realmente -

Ella lo miro extrañamente – ¿A que te refieres? –

- Soy un agente incubierto y creo que tu también lo eres y ambos estamos aquí por la misma persona -

- ¡¡Mis Tíos!! – repuso mecánicamente la chica

- ¡¡Exacto1!! -

Ambos se fundieron en un silencio que duro unos minutos a lo que Tomoyo decidió romper – ¿Que haremos ahora? –

Él se acerco a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos – Seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo –

- No lo digo por nuestros trabajos – repuso ella mirándolo a los ojos – Ambos nos mentimos y una relación que empezó así no puede acabar bien –

- La verdad es que no me importa eso – repuso firmemente – Lo único que me importa es que te amo –

- Lo lamento tanto Eriol -

- Yo también lo lamento – dijo con ternura – Pero como te dije eso ya no importa lo importante es que no nos ocultaremos nada de ahora en adelante -

- Es un trato – sonrió ella con lagrimas en sus ojos – Así que eres un agente -

- Comencé hace muchos años – sonrió al recordar tiempos aquellos - Pero lo hice en Inglaterra y como mis habilidades iban en aumento me contactaban de otras agencias -

- Como nuestra agencia de Japón -

Eriol asintió – Ahí fue cuando conocí a tus tíos e hice ciertas misiones con ellos hasta que quede involucrado con la falsa muerte de estos y me hicieron prometer que no diría nada hasta nuevas ordenes pero según se solo sabíamos de esto ciertos jefes de alto rango, Terada y yo –

- No estas equivocado – suspiro ella haciendo un recordar los sucesos que la habían llevado a tal situación – Un día iba en mi carro hacia la empresa de mi madre a recoger unos informes cuando en la cera de enfrente pude ver a Terada estacionar su vehiculo y caminar hacia un callejón, yo estaba un tanto perpleja por tal acción y creo que mi curiosidad me gano y lo seguí cuando llegue al sitio puede ver a Terada conversar con otro hombre que no parecía de fiar para mi concepto, quise retirarme pero tropecé con algo y fue cuando me descubrieron

- Era tu tío no es cierto -

Tomoyo asintió – Yo estaba sorprendida y algo asustada, pero ambos me guiaron a un rincón mas apartado y mi tío me dijo en ese momento que no me podía explicar nada pero que prometiera que esto no lo sabría nadie y así lo hice no volví hablar con él hasta que…

- A Sakura se le encomendó este caso no es así -

- Al parecer el quería que solo viniera para informar de cuanto pasaba – suspiro nuevamente – Temía por la seguridad de Sakura por el caso en que mi tía y el estaban metidos -

- Y no pudiste informarle de nada porque al igual que yo nuestros teléfonos estaban intervenidos en París –

- Si – repuso ella

- Ahora me toca a mí, decirte algo más – repuso Eriol sentándola en el sillón – La señores Li son viejos conocidos de los padres de Sakura y Touya -

- Espera me estas diciendo que los Li conocen a mis tíos -

- Al igual que tus tío ellos fueron agentes algunas vez pero por la enfermedad del señor Hien con respecto a su corazón ambos decidieron retirase a una vida mas tranquila, pero eso no es el gran suceso si no lo que viene continuación – suspiro

- Estoy trastornada con tanto secreto - repuso Tomoyo – Espero que no sea algo malo o de que preocuparse

- No si lo es o no – dijo – Solo se que Sakura y Shaoran están comprometidos desde que tenían cinco años y era el deber de Touya venir a presentar a Sakura con los Li y decirle a ella la verdad pero…-

- Sakura entro primero en la vida de los Li, antes de que eso pasara – concluyo Tomoyo

El chico volvió asentir – Yo sinceramente no le veo mucho problema al asunto, pero… no se como lo tomen ellos –

- Solo esperemos que esto no acabe peor de lo que comenzó -

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shaoran despertó tratando de ubicar a la persona a su lado pero no lo consiguió, entonces se sentó en la cama y miro hacia todos lados y sobre la mesita de noche pudo ver un sobre dirigido a su persona

Querido Shaoran:

He salido unos minutos con mi hermano a dejar unos informes a la comisaría. Por favor no me esperes a comer porque no se cuando demoremos. Mi hermano dio instrucciones a los hombres de no dejar la guardia y estar más atento. Cuando regrese se que tenemos mucho de que hablar y te aseguro que tratare de no hacerte esperar demasiado.

Por favor no salgas de la casa y ten mucho cuidado

Te ama con todo su corazón

Sakura Kinomoto

Shaoran sonrió – Ahora siento que eres parte de mi Sakura – bajo de la cama y se dirigió a su habitación cuando escucho que su móvil empezaba a sonar – Hola –

- Hijo nos tenías preocupados -

- Estoy bien madre -

- No informaron ayer de lo sucedido con tu novia y su hermano – repuso la mujer- Tu padre y yo quedamos muy preocupados por tu bienestar -

- No debes preocuparte – suspiro el joven – Sakura y su hermano tienen todo controlado - ¿Y mi padre y usted como se encuentran? -

- Por ahora estamos bien – repuso la mujer – Pero hemos decidido regresar a Hong Kong para estar contigo -

- Por ahora no crees que es mejor que se queden allá -

- Tu padre considera que no es bueno que con todo lo que esta pasando estemos separados además que ya es tiempo de regresar llevamos dos meses fuera de nuestro hogar y las empresas requieren de nosotros, así que nuestro vuelo sale mañana en la mañana -

- Si es su decisión madre -

- Iremos en uno de nuestros aviones y el equipo de Sakura viajara con nosotros para mayor seguridad -

- Y Wei - pregunto Shaoran

- Claro que también viajara con nosotros además de Akane la asistente de tu padre aquí en París -

- Por favor cuídense mucho y los estaremos esperando -

- Cuídate mucho tú también hijo -

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Estas lista para esto? -

- Estoy lista amor – repuso la mujer que bajaba del vehiculo en esos momento ondeando una hermosa cabellera rubia

La pareja camino hacia una inhalación que se encontraba retirada de la ciudad

- Buen día señor y señora Hayama- repuso el hombre que hacia guardia en la entrada

- Buen día – respondió Fuyitaka quien llevaba a la mujer sujeta de sus brazo – Ya llegaron todos -

- Todos están ya aquí pero me dijeron que les informara que la junta se rezagara unos minutos para arreglar algunas cosas técnicas que faltan -

- Muchas gracias -

La pareja entro por una puerta de cristal para encontrase a su paso otra puerta mas grande de metal

- ¡Buenas tardes! – repuso un pequeño aparato instalado en la pared – Ponga su mano derecha en el identificador -

La pareja hizo lo que le indico cada uno por separado y después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió dando paso a unas instalaciones modernas y muy amplias

- Debemos ajustar nuestro relojes – repuso Nadehisco mientras sincronizaba su reloj – Mientras tu estas con la directiva yo me ocupare de poner las bomba en lugares estratégicos -

- Trata de hacerlo con rapidez y nos vemos en la puerta del hangar donde esta el L-70 -

- ¿Donde te dijo Hien que nos esperaba? -

- Es uno de sus aeropuertos privados unas siete milla de aquí - susurro Fuyitaka

- Entonces buena suerte amor – repuso ella dándole la espalda pero en cuestión de minutos sintió como era arrastrada por la cintura para quedar en frente de su marido quien la apretó contra él y le beso con dedición

- Se te olvido darme mi beso de buena suerte -

- Que falta de mi parte – sonrió ella con voz seductora mientras le daba un beso apasionado a su marido – Ahora debo irme, si no, no podremos salir del edificio a tiempo -

El sonrió y ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Pero como es posible que hagamos eso – repuso Sakura con enojo - La descubrirá -

- No lo hará – se cruzo de brazos su hermano – Kaho tiene tu misma altura unos lentes de contacto y una peluca del mismo color de tu cabellera y listo nadie notará la diferencia -

- No tienes porque preocuparte por mi – sonrió Kaho – Además Touya ira conmigo y tu estarás en la casa por si es una trampa -

- Que me temo es lo más probable – repuso Touya

- Prometiste que sería yo la que le pondría las manos encima a ese hombre -

- Y lo harás mi pequeña hermana – sonrió Touya – Por ahora no podemos dejar de ser objetivos -

Aunque Sakura sabía que no era lo que ella había planeado desde un principio su hermano tenía razón no por una entupida venganza ella iba portarse como una descerebrada –

- Ok – repuso ella mirando ambos jóvenes – Pero quiero estar pendiente de toda la operación y déjalo vivo para mi querido hermanos -

- A si se hará – este sonrió y vio como Kaho ayudaba a su hermana a ponerse la peluca roja y los lentes oscuros pues los tres se habían ido a reunir en un hotel, pero para seguridad, Kaho y ella intercambiaban identidades así si los vigilaban la que verían salir del hotel fuera a Kaho y no a Sakura

- Bien hermano estoy lista – Sakura tomaba su bolso y camino hacia la puerta – Cuídense por favor y esperemos que todo salga bien -

Su hermano se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros – Sabes que hago esto por el bien de todos – sonrió – Tu prioridad y tu misión es Li y sabes que nuestros objetivos son primero que nuestra seguridad –

- Lo se y créeme estoy conciente de eso – suspiro ella

Ella se voltio y salio de la habitación se dirigió al ascensor cuando escucho unos extraños ruidos por las escaleras y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida eran como seis hombres armados – Maldición ella corrió hacia la habitación y toco varias veces hasta vio abrir a su hermano –

- Creo que no pudieron esperar – dijo ella entrando a la habitación y cerrando con llave esta -

- ¿Que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Kaho

- Vienen por nosotros -

- Maldito Hiroshi es más astuto de lo que pensaba - gruño Touya

- No es un idiota eso te lo aseguro pero aun tenemos algo de tiempo avanzaban por la escalera muy despacio y están a unos seis pisos debajo de nosotros - Sakura avanzo hacia un maletín que estaba situado en una esquina y saco las armas las cuales distribuyo –luego de esto tomo su móvil y fue cuando Yue contesto al otro lado de la línea -

- Yue alerta a todos, código rojo -

- Pero…-

- Nada de pero, alerta a todos porque me temo que atacaran también a la mansión -

- Ok -

Yue aplico una especie de señal a todos los aparatos móviles dentro de la mansión cosa de que cada hombre se puso en una posición estratégica

- ¿Que sucede Yue? - pregunto Eriol que venia en esos momento del brazo de Tomoyo -

- Deben quedarse dentro de la casa a sucedido algo y me temo que podemos ser un posible blanco -

- ¿Donde esta Sakura? – pregunto un tanto angustiada Tomoyo

- No lo sabemos – repuso Yue mecánicamente – Solo se que me llamo y me dio ordenes -

- Tampoco es visto a Touya – dijo Eriol – ¿Crees que se encuentre con ella? -

- Sakura y su hermano están junto – repuso Shaoran que venia bajando las escaleras – ¿Que es lo que sucede? -

- Lo siento mucho señor Li pero por ahora nadie entra o sale de la casa -

De repente uno de los hombres entro a la casa – Señor Yue hay tres camionetas estacionadas a un costado de la casa –

- Deben ser ellos – repuso Yue

- Puede que estén esperando alguna señal para atacarnos - dedujo Eriol – Tomoyo – repuso el chico

Ella lo miro y entendió a la perfección lo que le trato decir aunque no le hubiera hablado y solo asintió subiendo rápidamente a su habitación, los demás hombres se quedaron extrañados

- Se puede saber ¿que fue eso? – pregunto Shaoran pero su respuesta fue literalmente contestada cuando vio a la chica bajar con dos armas semiautomáticas

- Toma Cariño – repuso la chica – Bien estoy preparada para la acción -

- Creo que los civiles no pueden tener armas señorita – dijo seriamente Yue

- Que yo sepa ni mi prometida o yo somos civiles – respondió Eriol

Shaoran no sabía que pensar y Yue estaba algo escéptico

- Ahora mismo no podemos dar explicaciones de nada – dijo Tomoyo aun viendo la cara de confusión de los hombre – Pero puedes hablar con Terada y confirmar lo que decimos -

Yue suspiro la verdad es que no estaba para discutir trivialidades en esos momentos – Bien confiare en ustedes y usted señor Li debe mantenerse en sus aposento…-

- No me quedaré aquí viendo como pasan las cosas y si es tengo que unirme a ustedes lo haré -

- Sakura no me perdonaría que algo malo pase así que por favor le recomiendo que haga caso – repuso Yue en un tono fuerte

- Él tiene razón Shaoran – Repuso Eriol – No puedes hacer nada por ahora -

- Según usted mismo me dijo hay una pequeña habitación escondida dentro de su despacho - repuso Yue – Lo mejor es que se quede allí y alguno de nosotros le avisara cuando estemos fuera de peligro -

- No me harán desistir – repuso Shaoran – No soy ningún cobarde y se manejar un arma -

Al ver la actitud del joven Yue no tuvo más remedio que conseguirle un arma y dirigiéndose hacia los demás en la habitación les indico lo que debían hacer

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Donde estará Hiroshi – se preguntaba angustiada Kassandra ya que desde la noche anterior en que estuvieron juntos ella no había sabido de él

- Querida aun no te has vestido -

- Lo lamento Paolo pensé que era mas temprano -

- Te dije que como a las diez venia por ti querida – sonrió – Veo que hace mucho que no eres la misma -

- No se a que te refieres – repuso la muchacha poniéndose los pendientes de plata

- Desde que te presente a Hidoshi has dejado de suspirara por Shaoran Li -

Kassandra se puso roja como un cerezo cosa que hizo sonreír a su amigo – Por favor dices cada cosa –

- Es solo que soy muy observador querida -

- Bien ya estoy lista -

- Conozco un restaurante que te encantara - repuso el chico mientras veía que Kassandra tomaba su teléfono móvil que empezaba a sonar

- ¡¡Papa!! ¿que sucede? -

- Pequeña ¿donde estas? -

- En Hong Kong te lo dije antes de irme pero como siempre no me estabas prestando atención -

- No estoy para tus reproches y nesecito que vuelvas aquí de inmediato ha surgido algo que no me esperaba y tendremos que largarnos a los Estados Unidos -

- No de nuevo – suspiro la muchacha con enojo – Cada vez que tus negocios salen chuecos me arrastras contigo -

- Eres mi hija y debes obedecerme -

Kassandra sabía que no podía hacer nada ya que todo su capital lo manejaba su padre y si no volvía con él le haría lo mismo que la última vez, congelarle sus cuentas – Esta bien padre tomare el siguiente vuelo a París –

- Te prometo pequeña que será la última vez – entonces cerro la llamada

- Por tu cara no son buenas noticias – dijo Paolo

- Ha surgido un problema y mi padre me requiere en París -

- Bueno creo que lo mejor será que te ayude a empacar -

- Gracias Paolo -

- Y ¿que le dirás a Hiroshi? -

Ella suspiro algo triste – Le dejaré una nota en el Lobby del hotel – repuso con una sonrisa fingida - Si le intereso me buscara y si no sabré que es como todo los hombres – pensó antes de sacar las dos maletas del closet

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Sigilosamente Touya, Sakura y Kaho habían bajado por la escalera de emergencia que se encontraba pegada a la ventana y habían salido la calle no sin antes a ver recibido la lluvia de balas desde el edificio

- Bien desde aquí ya no nos podrán hacer daño – repuso Touya mientras Kaho hacia una llamada desde su móvil – Sakura ve tan rápido como puedas a la mansión mientras Kaho y yo solucionamos el problema aquí -

- Listo el comandante estará aquí en menos de dos minutos – dijo Kaho

- Entonces los veré en la mansión y por favor cuídense – repuso Sakura quien se dirigía a tomar un taxi

- Por favor a la calle Florida 265 -

- Claro preciosa – repuso sarcásticamente la voz

Sakura trato de abrir la puerta del vehiculo pero Hidoshi fue mas listo y le apunto con una arma - Que pretendes –

- A ti – repuso secamente – Así que es mejor que te quedes quietas querida -

Sakura suspiro mientras veía como Hidoshi se sentaba a su lado y otro hombre tomaba el control del vehiculo

En ese mismo instante Touya se giro muy tarde a ver como su hermana era secuestrada por el miserable de Hidoshi

- Touya los hombres que estaban en el hotel se retiran -

- Por que ya tienen lo que querían – dijo Touya entre dientes

- Sakura – repuso pálida Kaho – Ahora que hacemos -

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo Touya – Mi hermana tiene un localizador -

- Pero como - se extraño su novia

- Un regalo que le hice hace un año para su cumpleaños - le sonrió

- el collar – se recordó la muchacha

- Sabes como es mi hermana y para sentirme mejor le regale ese collar con rastreador satelital de alta tecnología

- Ya se me había extraño que siempre supieras donde estaba – de repente recordó el collar que para esa misma fecha le había regado a ella también y lo miro de manera sarcástica y se lo señalo

- Bueno que quieres que haga debo proteger lo mió – sonrió – Ahora debemos saber donde llevo Hidoshi a mi hermana – de repente su móvil empezó a sonar y lo contesto con rapidez ver el nombre el pantalla – Que sucede Yue -

- Donde están Sakura y tu – repuso mientras disparaba a los hombres que intentaban brincar la cerca de un costado de la mansión

- Son muchos – pregunto Touya

- No lo se – dijo mientras daba indicaciones a los hombre para que cubrirán todos los lados vulnerables – Y no ignores la pregunta -

- Sakura ha sido secuestrada -

- Que estas diciendo – dijo algo enojado Yue

- No te preocupes yo la localizo tu dedicarte a proteger al joven Li sabes que si ese mocoso le sucede algo Sakura jamás no los perdonaría -

Yue iba a protestar pero era cierto el nada podía hacer – Esta bien y por favor encuéntrala –

- Te aseguro que lo haré – repuso con voz firme – Kaho ya mando a las unidades de policía hacia allá así que solo espera los refuerzo e inmediatamente llegue Yukito dile que lo veré en el lugar de siempre – ambos hombres se despidieron y Touya tomo a Kaho del de la mano y la subió al vehiculo.

Continuara……….

_**Bueno otro capitulo mas y ya ven todos tenemos secretos quisiera agradecer nuevamente como siempre a todas aquellas personas que me escri**__**ben y gracias por el apoyo no si soy buena escritora o no, pero al escuchar sus comentarios hacen que las cosas que hago valgan la pena, muchas gracias por todo. **_

_**Espero poder tener el final de esta historia muy pronto y que sea de su agrado por supuesto y como siempre cualquier comentario siempre estoy dispuesta escucharlo. **_

_**Le repito muchas gracias por todo y espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de todos.**_

_**Recuerden que después de terminada esta historia terminare "El Pacto" y colocare una historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo y que fue realmente el primer fanfic que hice pero que nunca me atreví a publicar pero he decido hacerlo y espero que les guste se llama "Mi Único y Verdadero Amor"**_

_**Se despide con muchos besos de ustedes **_

_**VIRGINIA **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11**_

El humo invadía casi todo el lugar desde la primera explosión y solo se escuchaba el tropel de las personas que corrían desesperadas por salir de aquel infierno mientras que Fuyitaka con una mascara de protección avanzaba por uno de los pasillos del ala norte.

Sabía perfectamente que su esposa debía estar preocupada porque el ya tenía diez minutos de retrazo pero fue inevitable ya que un equipo de seguridad del lugar los había situado para ponerlos a salvo y sin remedio tuvo que dejarse guiar hasta que las cosas se pusieron mas caóticas y muchos de los miembros se dispersaron incluyéndolo a él también y ahora se dirigía tan rápido como podía a donde el había quedado con su esposa pero cuando trato de avanzar alguien lo tomo por la mano

- Donde diablos estabas -

- Pero que haces aquí no que me esperarías cerca del helicóptero -

- Lo lamento pero nunca eres de retrasarte y pensé que…-

El la atrajo hacia así y la brazo con cariño – Paso algo a última hora que no tenía previsto –

- Seguro que te encuentras bien -

- Seguro y es mejor que subamos a ese helicóptero recuerda que Hien y Heiran deben estar preocupados también -

Ambos avanzaron como pudieron hasta una pequeña puerta que conducía a uno de los tres helicópteros

- No puedo creer que todo esto acabara -

- Aun nos toca la peor parte querida -

- Nuestros hijos – suspiro Nadehisco quien se desasía de su peluca rubia

- Lista para irnos -

- Lista – repuso con una sonrisa y mirando hacia el frente

Mientras tanto el lugar completo se destruía por otra cantidad de explosiones en lugares estratégicos que la misma Nadehisco había puesto

- Crees que alguno pudo escapar – pregunto Nadehisco mientras veía el lugar desde lo alto

Fuyitaka sonrió – Lo dudo ya que antes de que entrara a la reunión me metí a la base de datos inmovilizando toda las tarjetas de acceso menos la mía –

- Muy inteligente – sonrió ella

Pasado media hora pudieron divisar el pequeño aeropuerto propiedad de los Li y sin dificultad pudieron aterrizar viendo a tres personas que los esperaban

- Por Dios nos tenían preocupados – repuso Heiran que se acerba a ellos y abrazaba con cariño a Nadehisco mientras Hien abrazaba a su amigo y le daba unas palmadas en la espalda

- Uno que otro inconveniente pero estamos aquí – sonrió Futitaka mientras observaba a la otra persona que los miraba con una sonrisa – Y no nos piensas saludar Yukito -

- Es una alegría saber que están vivos – hizo una reverencia

- Nada de eso muchacho ven aquí y dame un abrazo que sabes muy bien que Nadehisco y yo queremos a tu hermano y a ti como si fueran también nuestros hijos -

Yukito abrazo aquel hombre con cariño pues él y su hermano prácticamente se habían criado dentro de ese hogar de los Kinomotos

- Es mejor que no nos atrasemos más – inquirió Hien indicándoles el camino hacia el avión privado

Todos asintieron mientras Fuyitaka recibía una llamada por su móvil y este al ver el nombre contestaba apresuradamente - Que sucede Eriol –

- Malas noticias señor Kinomoto – suspiro en medio de la balacera

- Que sucede ahí - pregunto algo angustiado

- Estamos siendo atacados por los hombres que intentan hurtar el dichoso microchip pero señor eso no es lo peor ya que esto solo fue una distrtaccion para capturar a sakura -

- El desgraciado de Hiroshi la tiene -

- Me temo que si – respondió este cargando su arma nuevamente – Pero su hijo esta en su búsqueda y Tomoyo y yo estamos tratando de defender la mansión -

- Nosotros estaremos ahí en cuestión de una hora por favor ten cuidado y cuida de mi sobrina y del joven Li -

- Así lo haré señor -

- Que sucede con mi hijo – pregunto un tanto angustiado Hien

- Están siendo atacados por los que intentan robar su invento pero lo peor de eso es que mi hija a sido secuestrada por el demente de Hiroshi -

- Dios mio Fuyitaka – se tapo con horror ambas manos la boca la madre de Sakura – Te juro que si ese hombre le llega a tocar un solo cabello a nuestra pequeña -

- No debemos ser tan negativos – se cruzo de brazos Fuyitaka ya desabrochándose el cinturón pues ya habían despegado hacia unos minutos – Sakura es fuerte se que ella hallara la forma de escapar -

- Bien ahora que me tienes que harás – pregunto Sakura desde su incomoda posición pues se hallaba sentada en el piso con las manos y los pies atados -

- Pues ahora que te miro bien puedo notar porque me pareciste distinta a las además mujeres que alguna vez asesine -

- Eres un enfermo – respiro profundo la muchacha – Crees que te escaparas de esta o es que no sabes lo tenaz que puede ser mi hermano el te hará pagar si me haces algo -

- Eso lo se – sonrió – Sabes no se que te vería el para mi eres igual a las otras-

Sakura lo miro y de repente lo descubrió todo - Esto es una broma verdad – repuso Sakura con el seño fruncido

- No es una broma querida pensé que lo descubrirías al instante en que me vieras -

- Algo en tus gesto te delato – repuso la chica algo incomoda – Y como debo llamarte -

- Me llamo Akira – sonrió dando una leve inclinación – Por fin te conozco Sakura Kinomoto -

- No puedo creer que…-

- Que Hidoshi tuviera un hermano gemelo – concluyo la frase de la muchacha – Siempre creíste que mi hermano era el asesino pero como siempre soy mas listo que ustedes -

- Pero eso es imposible -

- Mi hermano siempre ha sido un tonto sentimental y creyó que haciéndose pasar por mi jamás me capturarían pero ya vez hasta el será una de mis victimas-

- Entonces Sakura pudo notar a otra persona al otro lado de la habitación amordazada igual que ella lo estaba pero se hallaba inconciente -

- No lo comprendo es tu hermano -

- Ahora ya no me es de utilidad – amplio aun más su sonrisa – Y matare a dos pájaros de un tiro -

Del otro lado de la habitación Hidoshi se despertaba con un gran dolor en la nuca – Donde estoy – repuso mientras traba de visualizar el lugar y cuando sus ojos pusieron abrirse por completo lo que vio lo dejo impactado " su hermano tenia a Sakura atada d pies y manos en el piso" - Debo hacer algo – repuso mientras con mucha sutileza y sin hacer el menor ruido para que su hermano no se diera cuanta consiguió desatar sus manos y luego sus pies, como pudo se puso de pie y camino silenciosamente viendo todavía cada movimiento de su Akira mientras hablaba con la chica

Sakura observaba todavía al hombre hasta que algo capto su atención y es así como vio a Hiroshi acercarse por detrás de Akira y comprendió que tenia que distraer al hombre como fuera -

- Te descubrirán -

- No lo harán – repuso con sorna – A ti degollare y luego colgare a mi hermano de una soga – sonrió con malicia – Todos pensaran que se suicido después de haberte matado y el caso se cerrara -

- No comprendo como una persona puede llegar a tal grado de maldad -

- Practica querida pero.. – Entonces antes de que Akira terminara su frase Hidoshi lo había golpeado con algo fuerte en la nuca

- Ya no harás mas daño hermano – suspiro este y se voltio a ver a Sakura – Esta bien -

- Todo este tiempo pensando que eras tu el asesino y resulta que solo fuiste la pantalla para este – suspiro – Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿Por qué?-

El hombre ante ella inclino la cabeza ante de continuar - Mi madre era una mujer humilde y trabajadora que cuido de nosotros hasta los diez años – sonrió con nostalgia la recordar el rostro de la mujer – El día de su muerte Akira como siempre no se encontraba en la casa y yo solo pude observar como sufría lentamente y cuando ya iba dar su ultimo suspiro me hizo prometer que cuidaría de mi hermano que ella sabia que el no era bueno aunque le doliera admitirlo -

- Pero tu hermano hizo mucho daño no creo que la manera de ayudarlo fuera encubriéndolo – entonces lo miro a los ojos detenidamente - Siempre fue el que me ataco –

- Así es – suspiro con pesar – Como mi hermano usaba ya mi nombre para varias cosas yo me isé pasar por él, debo admitir que fui un idiota y ahora creo que es muy tarde para los dos – observo a su hermano aun en el piso – Creo que es hora de que hagas tu trabajo de todas maneras es mi nombre el que el siempre uso para se sus fechorías -

- Te entregaras -

Este asintió – Hay una persona a la que amo con todas mis fuerzas y creo que por ella debo afrontar esta situación si quiero verla a los ojos algún día –

- Y esta persona sabe quien eres –

- No – fue su rotunda respuesta – Pero si sabe mi verdadero nombre nunca pude mentirle respecto a eso -

Sakura lo miro detenidamente ya de pies frente a él – No lo haré –

- Pero… -

- Tu fuiste solo un peón y creo que solo te dejaste manipular por este – se arrodillo al lado de Akira mientras tomaba una esposa de su bolso y se las ponía

- Nadie sabe exactamente quien eres, y yo ya tengo a mi asesino – sonrió – Tu y yo jamás nos hemos vistos – ser levanto de donde estaba arrodillada se cruzo de brazos y enarco una ceja - Es mas no te conozco así que es mejor que te vallas antes de que me arrepienta -

- Estas hablándome en serio -

- Hey no soy mentirosa suspiro de mala gana – Ahora vete y espero que nunca llegue arrepentirme de esta acción -

Él asintió y salio corriendo de aquel lugar mientras ella marcaba un número desde su celular – Hola hermano como estas –

- Sakura esta bien -

- Si solo quería avisarte que estoy del lado norte de la ciudad en una bobedad abandonas por trae a la policía contigo -

- Pero y Hiroshi -

Sakura suspiro – Solo digamos que el caso esta cerrado y que ya no nos molestara mas –

- Quiero que me des una explicación -

- Ahora no sería el mejor momento de dar nada y date prisa quieres – y cerro la llamada y volvió a marcar a casa de los Li – Yue que sucede que escucho tanta bulla -

- No te preocupes la situación esta controlada -

- ¿Pero que situación? -

Yue entonces reacciono - ¡¡No que estaba secuestrada!! –

- No te preocupes ya estoy a salvo pero que fue lo que paso -

- Nos atacaron los hombre que inatentaban secuestrar los planos del invento pero pudimos con esto y ya la policía esta aquí, es mejor regreses han surgido nuevos acontecimiento y creo que todos debemos estar presente -

- Mi hermano vendrá a recogerme dentro de poco a si que en una hora más o menos estamos ahí –

- Aquí los esperamos -

- Donde esta mi hijo – repuso la mujer que entraba apresuradamente por la entrada de la gran casa y buscaba con desesperación alguien -

- Pero pensé que los vería hasta la noche - repuso el joven que salía de la biblioteca en esos momento con un sujetando su brazo por la herida de bala en su hombro

- Dios mió estas herido – se apresuro la mujer para abrazarlo – No te he dicho que dejes las cosas para los experto y no expongas tu vida -

- No tenía opción madre además no iba a estar de brazos cruzados mientras todos exponían sus vidas para protegerme -

- Vaya tu hijo es igual a ti – sonrió Fuyitaka acercándose al muchacho – Me alegra conocer a mi futuro yerno -

- No puedo creerlo – se acerco Yue no creyendo lo que estaba viendo - ¿Es usted?-

- Dame un abrazo muchacho o es que acaso no te alegra vernos -

Yue se acerco y abrazo al hombre tan fuerte como pudo pero solo duro unos minutos antes de separarse y mirar al hombre ante el a los ojos y luego a la mujer a su lado – Creo que nos deben muchas explicaciones –

- Lo se – repuso Nadehisco – Ahora nos interesan nuestros hijos -

- Un momento se puede saber quienes son ustedes y porque el señor me llamo yerno -

- El es padre de Sakura, joven Li - repuso Wei que venia con el equipaje de los señores

- Pero… -

- Es cierto Shaoran – inquirió Yukito colocándose al lado de la señora Nadehisco – Se que esto es extraño pero ambos nos explicaran todo cuando hablen con sus hijos –

- Ahora que lo mencionas como esta mi hija ya han sabido donde esta -

- Acabo de hablar con ella dice que esta bien y que Touya la recogerá para traerla hacia acá -

- Pero no me dijiste que el tal Hiroshi la había secuestrado – pregunto Nadehisco a su esposo

- Un momento porque nadie me dijo que Sakura estaba secuestrada – repuso algo molesto Shaoran

- Porque te hubieras puesto como loco y las cosas se hubieran salido de control – explico Eriol quien venia del brazo de Tomoyo – Me da mucho gusto volverlos a ver -

Tomoyo no controlo su emoción y fue abrazar a su Tía mientras esta la recibía con los brazos abierto – Me da mucho gusto que ya haya pasado todo y que al fin se puedan aclarar las cosas –

- Pues eso es algo que a mi me gustaría saber – repuso algo molesto Touya que venía junto con Kaho y su hermana

- Papa…mama – repuso la muchacha algo lívida como si hubiera visto dos fantasma – Pero como…-

- Si nos permite Hien desearía a hablar con mis hijos a solas -

- Claro en aquella puerta esta la biblioteca -

Touya se limito a caminar primero y Sakura le siguió mientras Fuyitaka y Nadehisco hacían una reverencia y cerraban la puerta

- Y bien estamos esperando – repuso Touya

Nadehisco miro a su esposo y Fuyitaka con una seña le pidió que se sentara –Creo que empezare por el principio – suspiro al ver el rostro de serio de su hijo - Si mas no recuerdan Tu madre y yo estábamos trabajando en un caso de narcotráfico pero no uno cualquiera este caso era grande e implicaba a muchos políticos de puestos importantes en el gobierno tanto de Inglaterra como de China y Hong Kong y aunque su madre y yo no lo propusiéramos quedamos hasta el fondo en muchas de la operaciones –

- Tu padre y yo decidimos mentirles y hacer parecer que habíamos fallecido nunca hubiéramos permitido que de alguna manera llegaran hasta ustedes – repuso Nadehisco

- Solo Terada, Eriol y Tomoyo sabían la verdad – repuso Fuyitaka – Nuestra misión acabo esta mañana pues por primera vez los seis grandes jefes de la corporaciones de droga y lavado de dinero se presentarían a la reunión en una de la instalaciones en uno los lugares mas apartados al norte de Francia -

- Pudimos destruir las instalaciones completamente además de que nadie pudo salir con vida – repuso Nadehisco – incluyendo para todo los demás a nosotros mismos -

- Pudiste haber confiado en mí – le sostuvo la mirada a sus padres

- Lo lamento hijo pero sabes que acaso extremos no podíamos arriesgar sus vidas también -

Sakura aun no decía ni una sola palabra se hallaba confundida y quizás algo tensa ante aquella situación pero al escuchar la explicación de sus padres pudo de alguna manera comprenderlo pues ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si las cosas se le hubieran complicado – Creo hermano que ni tu ni yo somos quienes para juzgarlos ellos solo intentaban protegernos pero espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir entendido –

Ambos padres sonrieron pero se tornaron serios al ver que Touya se retiraba sin decir nada de la biblioteca todavía algo molesto

- No se preocupen yo hablare con él – sonrió para tranquilizarlos - Estoy tan feliz de que de nuevo pueda estar con ustedes

- Nosotros también pequeña – dijo Fuyitaka abrazándola por primara vez desde que se había reencontrado

- Pues yo no puedo creer lo linda que estas – sonrió la mujer – Ya no eres la pequeña que me pedía que la cargara para que Touya la dejara de molestar -

- Aun sigue molestándome – sonrió Sakura – Pero ahora quiero que me digan como es eso de que Tomoyo sabía de su existencia -

- Fue algo que no planeábamos – suspiro Fuyitaka – Ella me descubrió por error y no tuve más remedio que contarle toda la verdad -

- No seas muy dura con ella por favor pequeña -

- Lo prometo – suspiro la muchacha – Bueno creo que hay gente que nos espera afuera y si pudieron ver la expresión de mi hermano cuando salio pues creo que pensaran que la explicaciones no bastaron -

**UN AÑO DESPUES**

Aun no puedo creer todo eso de que mis padres y tus padres fueron colegas Y de que nuestro compromiso siempre estuvo arreglado

- Vasta cariño – sonrió la muchacha desde lo alto de un rascacielos en Londres donde observaba con unos binoculares un punto fijo – Es hora de entrar en acción la entrega esta hecha y podemos agarrarlos con todo y cargamento

- Estas, completamente segura -

La muchacha asintió – Avísale a mi hermano –

Shaoran tomo su móvil – Dragón verde a zorro plateado –

- Aquí zorro plateado -

- El paquete va en camino -

- Vamos en camino tu y ángel espérenos en el punto de encuentro y manténganse atentos con el grupo para nuevas ordenes -

- Entendido -

- Bien vamos – repuso Sakura recogiendo todos los implemento y las armas que usarían -

Shaoran quedo por unos momento perplejo mirando hacia el horizonte y recordando como había quedado haciendo lo que hacia en esos momentos

Flash

- No permitiré que hagas esto -

- Quiero hacerlo – se encogió de hombros – Además que Terada me dijo que solo serías dos meses de entrenamiento ya que se algo de tácticas de armamento además de soy experto en artes marciales -

- Pero Shaoran no quiero que te expongas al peligro, además de que pienso retirarme para que podamos estar juntos -

Shaoran se acerco a ella la tomo por los hombros y la miro fijamente a los ojos – No permitiré que te alejes de la vida que te gusta – sonrió – No eres mujer para estar en casa –

- Estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer -

- Completamente – sonrió – Además que después de la acción que tuvimos hace un mes en casa creo que me encanto todo eso de la adrenalina -

Ella sonrió y se acerco a él rozando levemente sus labios – Creo que de ahora en delante esto del espionaje me encantara mas que antes – Y ante de que el pudiera decir algo mas lo beso

Fin del flash

- Shaoran que sucede -

El se volteo y sonrió – No es nada es mejor apresurarnos no valla ser que tu hermano piense que nos quedamos haciendo otra cosa –

Sakura se le apareció una gran gota sobre la cabeza pues a pesar de estar casada hacia ya tres meses su hermano aun seguía advirtiéndole a Shaoran que debía tener cuidado con ella como si aun fueran novios – Deja de decir eso y movilicémonos me imagino que debemos interceptarlos en el camino –

- Yue nos estará esperando en el punto de encuentro y tu hermano seguirá al vehiculo -

- Entonces manos a la obra –

- Me alegra que hallas llegado temprano -

- Estoy muy cansado – repuso el besando a la mujer en los labios – Aun no puedo creer que me acabo de ganar esa cuenta de cuarenta millones para la empresa -

- Es que eres uno de los mejores publicista que hay – sonrió Kassandra

- Y me lo creo mas cuando lo escucho de tus labios – sonrió – Y como va tu nueva línea de ropa de verano -

- Fabulosa – contesto ella feliz guiando a su esposo hacia el comedor – Contrate a dos modelos mas y si no hay ningún contratiempo la línea saldrá en dos meses ya tengo todo listo hasta el equipo de maquillistas -

- Estoy muy feliz por ti – sonrió Hiroshi al recordar como había ido a buscar a Kassandra a Paris y le propuso matrimonio cosa que ella acepto inmediatamente y ambos habían dejado todo atrás para asentarse en Estados Unidos donde ya tenías casi cuatro meses el en una agencia de publicidad y ella había decidido hacer su propia agencia de modelo con un dinero ahorrado que tenia producto de sus cuatro años de modelar para diferentes casas de modas en su país

- Yo también me siento muy animada pero…

- Pero… - pregunto él algo preocupado

- Mi padre me llamo esta tarde e insiste que vuelva con él a Paris -

- No se cuando entenderá que tu y yo somos felices donde estamos -

- No te preocupes se lo deje bien claro y le dije que no volviera a llamarme hasta que razone y entienda que ni felicidad es estando tu lado -

- Y te prometo que jamás te arrepentirás de eso – dijo en un tono serio pero también recordando la promesa que le hizo a Sakura

- Valla la operación en Londres fue un excito – repuso Fuyitaka viendo los últimos reporte de la agencia

- Bueno nuestros hijos son los mejores del mundo – repuso Heiran

- Pues yo estoy asombrado de que mi hijo ahora sea parte de la agencia - sonrió Hien

- Aunque es algo gracioso que Touya, Shaoran y Sakura trabajen en equipo – inquirió Nadehisco -

- Pues mientras no le haga la vida imposible al pobre de Shaoran – suspiro Terada

Todos sonrieron ante la ocurrencia

- Lo mejor de todos es que solo falta un mes y medio para que nazca el bebe de Tomoyo y Eriol – sonrió Heiran

Quien iba a pensar que esos dos se casarían una semana después de anunciar el compromiso de Sakura y Shaoran – Repuso Fuyitaka

- Y ahora que recuerdo querida – Miro Hien a su esposa – Todo esta listo para reunión en nuestra villa en Roma -

- Todo listo – dijo la mujer con alegría – Solo espero que podamos estar todos ahí –

- No te preocupes – contesto inmediatamente Fuyitaka – Shaoran, Sakura y los demás nos dijeron que no se la perderían por nada -

- Hable el otro Día con Touya y Kaho y me prometieron estar ahí también – sonrió Nadehisco

- Bueno quien diría que esto acabaría de esta manera – miro Hien a todos los presentes en la habitación –

- Yo lo único que deseo es que las cosas valla bien de ahora en adelante para los muchachos – suspiro Nadehisco – El que las cosas hayan acabado bien esta vez no significa que podamos tener mas percances -

- Tienes razón amiga – concluyo Hieran – Pero los muchachos no han demostrado que pueden se tenaces y que a cualquier adversidad estarán ahí juntos para afrontarlo -

- Debemos estar orgullosos de ellos – sonrió Fuyitaka – Lo único que lamento que los extrañaré a todos cuando nos vallamos -

- Ni que te fueras al espacio amigo – sonrió Hien – Además de que no se irán solos -

- A que te refieres cariño – le pregunto Heiran a su esposo

- Que he comprado una casa cerca de de donde vivirán nuestros amigos -

- Pero y tus negocios – se asombro Nadehisco

- Fanre regresara pasado mañana de Estados Unidos y se hará cargo de la empresa y todas sus Filiales - respondió Hien

Heiran corrió a los brazos de sus esposo y le dio un beso – Eso es increíble pero como la convenciste, según tengo entendido se quedaría en Estados Unidos por una propuesta interesante que le había ofrecido una compañía de mercadotecnia allá-

- Resulta ser que la compañía era dueña de uno de los hombres que murió en un trágico accidente al norte de Europa - tanto Fuyitaka y Nadehisco entendieron lo que Hien quiso decir – Por lo tanto ella ha optado por venir de nuevo al país y como yo le dije que deseaba unas vacaciones ella acepto gustosa el control de todas las empresas -

-Siempre quiso que le dieras ese grado de confianza y me imagino que esta feliz por ello

- Más que feliz – sonrió al recordar el escándalo que había armado de felicidad al otro lado de la línea cuando se lo decía – Pero ahora podremos descansar y pasar feliz los últimos años de vida y que me mejor hacerlo con nuestro mejores amigos de infancia -

- Y que te parece si brindamos por esta ocasión y muchas que vendrán - repuso Fuyitaka abriendo una botella de champaña y después de servidas las bebidas alzaron sus copas y brindaron con alegría

Dos semanas después

- La casa estaba decorada al estilo colonial, los pisos y la escalera de mármol eran evidencia de la antigüedad de la casa por el fino mármol con que estaban construidas, los pasillos estaban adornados con diferentes pinturas de renombrados pintores europeos además de finos jarrones y estatuas del siglo XIV y los jardines eran extensos y rodeaban gran parte de la gran casa.

En el gran salón se podían escuchar las risas y los comentarios jocosos de Yamasaki

- No puedo creer que tu novia te aguante – repuso Shaoran con una gota sobre la cabeza

- Vamos Li solo era una broma -

- Es que si fuera por el haría todo lo que le dijeras - repuso Eriol riéndose a carcajadas

-No es momento para tomarle el tiempo a Shaoran querido – Tomoyo suspiro por enésima vez esa mañana ya que entre Yamasaki y Eriol el pobre de su amigo estaba a punto de pedir auxilio –

-No te preocupes Tomoyo debo ser consciente de que este sufrimiento es de por vida – suspiro Shaoran viendo a Sakura que llegaba con unas bebidas para todos

-Eso es si yo lo permito – repuso Sakura cruzada de brazos cosa que a Yamasaki se le erizaran los cabellos

-Vamos jefecita no se enoje – repuso con una gota en la nuca el chico – prometo no embromar más a su marido –

-Más te vale porque sabes cómo me cobro esas bromitas tuyas –

El pobre chico ahora sí que sudaba frio pues sabía que su jefa no estaba hablando en broma

-Me alegro mucho que podamos estar todos reunidos hoy –sonrió Yukito que llegaba en esos momentos junto con Yue – supe que les fue muy bien en su última misión – miro a Sakura y Shaoran en esos momentos

-La verdad es que fue un trabajo perfecto de equipo – repuso Sakura con normalidad – Parece que mi hermano y mi esposo por fin se están llevando mejor–

-Pues creo que es por eso que oí en la oficina que dentro de dos días partirán a otra misión al norte de Rusia –

Touya en esos momentos llegaba junto a los demás y frunció seño al recordar ese asunto -Al parecer se hablado de una amenaza por ahora nacional y como siempre lo que otros no pueden resolver…

-No seas así hermano sabes que para eso hemos sido entrenados – y repentinamente busco al alguien

-Si buscas a Kaho vendrá después se quedo terminando unos papeles que Terada deseaba para esta misma tarde –

-Estoy tan contenta de que por fin todos estemos reunidos mira que cancela tres veces esta reunión porque si no era Sakura,Touya o los demás…-

-Pero lo logramos Tomoyo – sonrio Sakura – Y las cosas no han podido salir mejor que hasta ahora –

-En esos tienes razón hermana – entonces Touya recordó que sus padres le avisaron que habían salido ya en camino pero eso ya hacia una hora – Sakura mama o papa se han comunicado contigo –

-Antes que llegaras tuve una llamada de papa y dijo que se retrasarían pues irían por los padre de Shaoran –

-Valla desde su encuentro ese cuarteto es inseparable – repuso Eriol a lo cual su esposa asintió también

-Era inevitable se conocen desde niños – se encogió de hombros Shaoran – Y por lo que escuche a mi madre esta mañana los cuatros se retiraran a una de las islas propiedad de los Kinomoto -

-Me parece muy bien que por fin puedan relajarse de tanto estrés y problemas es hora de que vivan sus últimos días en como personas comunes y corrientes – replico Yue desde su asintió junto a su hermano

-Quiero proponer un brindis – Yamasaki levanto su copa – Por todos los aquí presentes que siempre podamos reunirnos y que la vida nos sonría como hasta ahora -

-¡¡¡¡SALUD!!!!- fue la respuesta eminente de todos

Después de este día los muchachos vivieron intensamente cada uno de los siguientes días de sus vidas reuniéndose sin problemas todos los años siguientes

Sakura y Shaoran tuvieron dos hermosos niños los cuales llamaron Nadehisko y Hien

Tomoyo y Eriol dos niñas y un varón Minako la mayor quien era el vivo retrato de su padre seguido de Aiko y Aoshi dos mellizos

Touya Y Kaho solo tenían a Keitaro quien era tan de mal genio como su padre y que se la pasaba sobreprotegiendo a su prima Nadehisko

Yamasaki sa caso con Chijaru su novia de casi cinco pero aun no habían tenido niños

Yukito estaba saliendo con una joven que solo tenía dos años en la agencia y al parecer por ahí ya se estaban oyendo campanas de bodas

Yue por el momento permanecía soltero aun que había una chica que lo asediaba día y noche y eso lo tenia de mal humor pues la joven en cuestión se llamaba Nakuru Akisuki y decían que era muy decidida y que estaba loca por él

Y aquí termina mi historia no si era lo que esperaban pero sinceramente puse todo mi empeño en hacerle un final y creo lo logre

Pido mil disculpas a todas aquellas personas que de alguna manera estuvieron esperando este capítulo, lastimosamente mi madre enfermo nuevamente y esta vez fueron mese de hospitalización pero gracias a Dios y todas nuestras oraciones mi madre mejoro y pudo salir hace tres días

No si este capítulo estuvo a la altura de los demás pero puse mucho empeño en el ahora solo me queda terminar la otra historia "El Pacto" y después de esto reiniciare una que ya había comenzaba aun no tengo el titulo pero creo me esta quedando interesante

Bueno solo me queda despedirme

Muchos besos y abrazos

Virginia


End file.
